


The Galra and The Earthing

by Red_Dead



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 62,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Summary, By Anonymity! (Thank you)</p><p>*update, Baby Shiro is in chapter 23</p><p>Once upon a time, there was a woman named Anna. Like most people, Anna had a life story. Unlike most people, Anna's life story happened to include the discovery of a crashed space ship and the strange purple alien inside of it.</p><p>---</p><p>Base on the assumption Keith's father is Thace. </p><p>---</p><p>old summary </p><p>The story starts with Keith's Mother, Anna, finding a crashed spaceship with some strange purple Alien inside.</p><p>Is the creature friend or foe? </p><p>I suck at the summary, if anyone makes one up for me, I'd be really greatful for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start

The smell of electrical burning, the deadly fumes that seeped in, the heat that became unbearable and the constant red flashing light, nearly drowned out the senses of the pilot in the cockpit. Jumbled words seemed to echo in the small space, as he tried to relay his whereabouts, to no avail.

In the distance, a blue orb could be seen in the murky blackness of space. It was the pilot's only hope, his last ditch effort to survive. His spaceship flew closer to the blue orb, breaking the ozone layer with a mighty noise. Pressure built around him, he fought with all his effort to stay awake, to land with little damage as possible. He roared down, into a vast landscape, where rock formations were red and tall, clashing with the world's blue sky. In that moment, before his ship hit the ground, the pilot blacked out, all was forgotten.

******

A young woman, reached both hands towards the sky. She yawned and stretched, letting her body relax after a long day of hiking. Her long, dark hair, blew in the wind. Her red cropped jacket, matched her seemingly fiery personality. With a triumphant smile, she glanced down from the highest point in the valley that she had climbed.

Her eyes scanned the vast, Nevada landscape, taking in all the rock formations that always seemed to put her at ease. The area always called to her and to her alone. Her joyus wonder was changed to a slight concern, when she heard a large boom. Her eyes shot up towards the bright blue sky, to see a falling object heading towards her. Her mouth went dry and slack, almost not believing what was happening right in front of her.

“What...the…!?”

In her panic, she crouched down, covering her head from the flying debris. The object came near feet from her, the force of the incoming was dangerously warm, loud and powerful. The noise was almost deafening. 

Once the danger was thought to be passed, she raised her head up. She glanced down the damaged trail, where billowing smoke rose from, what looked like to her, an alien space craft. 

She stood in momentary silence, not sure of what she should do.

With one big huff, she made her way down the rocky cliff-side, not sure of what she’d find would be friendly or deadly. She was ready for anything.

****

The pilot mound, as he slowly opened his yellow eyes. His head was throbbing, purple blood trailed down his left face, making his eyes water. He looked around in his shattered cockpit, seeing it spark and sizzle around him. With a slight hiss, he looked down at his chest, his eyes widened in horror as he saw a metal object sticking through his left shoulder. His breathing started to become shallow. He hated to admit it, but he was afraid. 

“How embarrassing, for a Galra to go out like this…”

His head jerked up, hearing something above him. He looked out of his shattered window, to see a strange looking woman in red, gazing down at him with a shocked expression on her face. Shock too, took him over, as he hadn’t expected to be found like this. 

His thick eyebrows narrowed in anger, but his anger started to fade on him. The wounds he sustained took more out of him than he thought.

His vision started to black out on him again. The last thing he saw, before passing out, was the woman's worried face and her flowing, black hair.

 

*****

The woman gazed down, her heart was racing. She had expected an alien, obviously , just not one that looked purple and kinda like a cat. She half expected to go Will Smith on the thing (Independence Day style) , punch the creature and say “Welcome to America.” She just couldn’t do it.

“Okay. It’s going to be okay.”

She rolled her eyes, this guy will probably not understand her, but she at least had to reassure herself. 

With one last relaxing breath, she made way on getting the purple fuzzy space alien, out of the alien spaceship.

TBC


	2. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's now has an Alien in her house.
> 
> He's now bound to a bed in a strange world.

Three days later---

The pilot woke with a large start. He shot up, but quickly regretted it, as his shoulder started throbbing and his head swam in the pain. He hissed, breathing in a labored breath. 

It took a while for him to gather his senses, before he opened his yellow eyes again. When he did, he glance around to figure out his surroundings. He was in a bed, too small for him, but a long chair propped his feet up. To his left, was a window. The open landscape went on far beyond what his eyes could not see. There was a door the was next to the window, his potential escape. He kept looking, noting how clean it was. How organised it was. It was meant for one person. That’s when it struck him, the pilot was not alone.

The woman, the last he saw before blacking out, had found him. He couldn’t believe something so small looking, could have taken him out of the spaceship, carried him to this strange living quarters and patched all his wounds alone. 

His thought process was distracted, when the front door open. The woman he saw, stood in the doorway, her hands full of some strange, green foliage. He felt cornered, he felt like he needed to get out of there and fight, to over power the strange being in front of him. So, not matter how his body protested, he charged at the woman. 

He watched at the shock on the woman faded away to anger. Her expressions were as quick as her ability to counter-attack and defend against a much taller opponent. With great ease, she grabbed the charging creature and promptly threw him over her shoulder, where he landed heavily on the ground with a heavy thud.

The pilot pushed himself up, his purple ears folded in anger. He charged again, yet once again, he was bested by the smaller being. In her frustration, she yelled at him. Yelled at him with words he could not understand, so he yelled back in his own. He yelled out of anger and fear.

“I’ll kill you, you hideous woman.” 

Those were the last words he said, before she took her right fist and slammed it against his skull, successfully knocking him out.

****  
The woman huffed, tossing the unconscious alien back into her bed. She crossed her arms, looking at the damned purple fool.

“I guess I did welcome you “Will Smith” style after all….”

She looked around, wondering what she could use to subdue the creature when he woke up again. In her anger, she stomped off to find rope in the shed.  
**********

The third time the alien pilot woke up, he could not move. He was tied to the bed, with what looked like, some really heavy strength ropes.

“Damn it…”

No matter what he did, he just could not get out of them, let alone get anything lose. He gave up his little escape routine, when his left shoulder started to ache again. He relaxed and closed his eyes, figuring that if he was still alive, in the same living quarters, then he was in no real danger. 

His attention finally fell onto the other occupant in the room, which he just happened to notice vaguely. The woman, sat in some kind of rocking chair. She was reading a book, nearly oblivious to the world. He watched as she turned the page, wondering what she was thinking. It didn’t take long for her to glance up and look at him, a frown spread across her face.

She put the book down and spoke to him, words that he could not understand, but the tone. The tone was something else. It had annoyance, anger and frustration all in one. There was more to it, it was commanding.

He watched as she got up, making her way towards him. All he could do was look back at her. This woman was definitely something else, no mear peasant that was for sure. Taking on him, a trained soldier for the Galra Empire, as if he was nothing but a baby Earawwnieen.

He watched as she reached towards him. He tensed, not knowing if she’d hit him again. Her hand made it’s way to his wounded shoulder, softly touching the patched up wound. He relaxed a bit, now understanding what she was doing. She was checking his health.

She looked pleased, as was he, knowing that he was healing well. Thanks to the strange being in front of him.

*****

The woman gave a soft smile, even if it was a bit shaky.

“You know, for a moment there, I thought you were going to bite me.”

The purple, fluffy man, looked at her in confusion. She could tell he was trying to understand. 

For the last few days, she was trying to figure out how to communicate with this alien. Her first thought was introduction, then food. Because food should be universal and calling him Alien didn’t seem right.

She moved her hands towards herself, a kind smile on her face, so not to seem as threatening. 

“Anna.” 

She then pointed to the bound alien on her bed. She couldn’t help but giggle as his ears twitched, listening. With a small nod of understanding, he answer back.

“Thace.”

***  
That Night--

Anna stood at her open door, letting the cool breeze fly into the small room. Thace, still fuming and bed bound, looked at the woman with intense hatred. 

She glanced at him, looking him over, before giving a huge smile. With one little flip of her finger, the lights went out. 

In the darkness, nothing was seen, but Thace’s yellow eyes. They grew large in the darkness, before he shut them with the switch of the bright lights that returned. 

Anna did it again, thrilled by newly found skill of the creature before her.

“Cool.”

In the darkness, Thace narrowed his eyes at her and mumbled. Anna couldn’t help but laugh, parting in a little fun of Thace’s unfortunate circumstance. 

“Would you stop that!”

“What?”

“STOP THAT!”

The language difference was different, but Anna already had an idea what he was saying. She just kept playing the fool, switching on the light once more, giggling.

TBC


	3. Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 12 days since Thace as been on Earth and he is learning things.
> 
> Anna has to put up with it for a time, before she starts working again.

1 week later--

Thace slowly walked around the house, no longer being bound by rope or bed rest. It was only a couple of days ago, did Anna let Thace go, after he promised to behave, after all, he did not want a repeat of what happened during their second meeting. 

The tall alien made his way towards a bookshelf, picking a random book off its rack, before heading back to his bed. He liked reading Earth books, they held such wonderful worlds and emotions. It was teaching him words as well, ones he could use to communicate with his savior.

Thace sat down, looking out the window.

“Anna, do you have any more books? This is the last one.”

Anna popped up, her black hair, messily placed in a bun. Dust was on her face, as she glanced at the newly English spoken creature.

“I’ll pick some more up once I’m done with work tomorrow.”

Thace looked at her confused. He put down the book he had in hand and grabbed a dictionary and a note book. With a pen in hand, he sounded out the word “work”, before writing it down on the pad. 

“What is “work”?”

Anna leaned on the wall, resting her arms on the window seal.

“There are many types of “work”.   
One example is that I am “working” on the garden.  
Another example is that you are “working” on learning.  
The last example is that “work” is a place I leave to, a job. I get paid money so I can buy food and more books.”

Anna could have almost sworn she had lost him, when he cracked a wicked smile.

“Then why are you not working now? I want more books.”

Anna narrowed her eyes. She couldn’t tell it that was a jab or not. Anna turned her back to Thace, her body being suppored by the wall.

“If I go to work tomorrow, will you still be here?”

Thace couldn’t see her face, but something in her voice made him worry.

“Where else would I go? My ship is…”

“beyond repair…”

Anna was used to helping him say words now, in such a short span of time. Thace nodded, writing the word repair down.

“And my wounds have yet to heal.”

Anna turned around, happy with his answer.

“I’m glad you will stay, while I am gone.”

Thace narrowed his eyebrows in confusion, once again, writing in the note pad.

“Stay. Gone.”

Anna sighed heavily.

“Stay is to “be here”. Gone is to “leave here”.”

Thace crossed his arms, frustrated.

“Why is English so hard?”

Anna couldn’t help but laugh at that one.

“Wait till you try Japanese, Chinese or Spanish.”

Thace opened his hands and looked at her like she was mad. His confusion was getting the best of him.

“What are those? Food?”

Anna rolled her eyes, which seem to piss off the purple man. He turned his head away from her, grabbed the last book he grabbed and started reading. Anna couldn’t help but admire the man’s determination to learn the language of Earth. She hoped in time, she’d be able to learn his as well.

With that last thought, Anna went about her way to work on the garden.

*****  
The Next Day---

Thace’s heart stopped when he saw this mess of a woman, cleaned up. Her messy, long hair, placed in a nice, clean bun. Her pressed uniform, looked sharp and intimidating. The metals she wore, the ribbons she presented, told Thace more than he should have figured by now. The woman had seen action, had made achievements far beyond his original analysis.

“Wow….”

Anna glance back at him, placing her hat on top of her head. She was unaware that he was looking at her differently.

“Wow what?” 

Thace walked up towards her, looking down at her in awe. Anna was a bit shy now. Thace reached his hand out and pointed.

“How did you get these?”

Anna almost look offended, but she let it slide. 

“Are there no woman fighters on your planet? I earned these in a few battles I was in.”

Thace blinked.

“We do have women fighters...yet you say there still battles here on Earth? I thought that was in stories. Who did you fight? Why did you fight?”

Anna averted her gaze from Thace’s eyes.

“They are not stories in books Thace. Battles with other people, from different countries, over silly issues that most will never understand. But that was years ago, our world is at peace now, our goals have changed.”

Anna walked away from Thace, she grabbed a backpack and some keys. Thace grabbed her hand, making her look at him.

“What are the goals now?”

Anna smiled, her once dark expression changed.

“Space, where you came from. We are destined for the skys.”

Thace let her go, a growing fear started to shape in his heart. He was afraid. Afraid Earth would be found and for his people to come and enslave it.

Anna noticed his silence, but carried on with her mission to leave.

“Thace, when I come back, I can tell you how I got these metals and what they mean later. I’ll see you when I get back tonight, so until then, have a good day.”

Thace nodded, repeating the words back to her.

“Have a good day.”

Thace watched as she left, closing the door behind her. 

He didn’t like these feelings. They were dangerous, it was something he wasn’t supposed to feel, to have.


	4. Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna is off to work.
> 
> Thace is alone, will he stay or will he go?

Galaxy Garrison--

“Anna Kogane, early as always, you little kiss ass.”

Anna frowned at the man who walked up next to her. His left eye was closed and sunken. His sneering face was quickly poked away when Anna nudged his ribs playfully.

“It’s good to see you too, Richard Iverson.” 

The man smiled greatly, beating on his chest.

“That Commander Richard Iverson to you.”

Anna laughed, almost keeling over. Richard pouted his lip out, knowing full to well she was mocking him.

“Hey now, don’t joke like that, I’ll die laughing.”

Richard crossed his arms, looking away. 

“Hey now, I’m almost equal to you, I figured I’d at least get something nice from you.”

Anna wiped away her tears, raising one hand up in forgiveness. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Let me do this properly.”

Richard stopped walking, as Anna cut in front of him, turning and raising her hand to salute him.

“Congratulations Commander Iverson. I welcome you to the Galaxy Garrison.”

The man relaxed, breathed in and smiled. He too, raised his hand up and saluted her.

“I thank you, Lieutenant General Anna Kogane.”

They shared a moment, before breaking their salute and made their way to the meeting hall. As they got closer to the hall, many more people showed, waiting for their schedules to show on the board.

“So, Anna, what will you be teaching? I have the flight simulator students.”

Anna started patting Richard on the back, he was disappointed.

“Oh poor baby, I got the live flight kids.”

Richard left out a hearty laugh.

“Ha, please, I have a simulation to deal with, along with vomit and kids goofing off...but you, you have to train the kids I send off to you. That’s got to be scary, one mess up could cause lives.”

Anna rested her hands on her hips.

“I’ve been doing this for the last four years, never had an accident under my watch. I make sure my students are ready, before I let them fly solo. But, for me, before they even get to touch the controls, they have to do the textbook study and know this ship inside and out. I’m here to train leader, fighter pilots and transport, not send them off in body bags.”

Richard closed his good eye, nodding, listening to her. He then opened it and looked at her.

“Anna, just make sure when teaching those newbies, you take care of yourself too. Your life matters as well.”

Anna let her shoulders sag, letting Richard’s words sink in.

“I’m in a better place, but thank you.”

“In a better place huh? You're not shacked up in that old dusty shack by yourself are you?”

Anna shot back.

“No, I have a roommate and he keeps me company.”

Richard raised an eyebrow at her, a snakey smile on his face.

“Oh, a boyfriend?”

Anna shot back again, this time with more worry, she can’t let people know about Thace.

“No, I got a cat. I pet cat...he keeps me company.”

Richard shook his head, in disbelief.

“Oh my God, one rank higher than me and you become a full fledged cat lady.”

Anna was quick and took two fingers to pinch the side of Richard, who busted up laughing at her attack. With a passing laugh, the two heard the ring of the bell. 

The two looked at each other, as old friends would. They did a quick salute, before heading off into different directions. 

The school day had just started, Anna didn’t need memories of the past showing up or let anyone know she had an alien hold up in her house.

******* 

Thace was bored. Like, he didn’t know what to do. He already read Anna’s book collection and magazines. He didn’t know how to cook Earth food and dare not touch the stove, in fear of setting something on fire. 

Thace looked around the small room, already exploring every nook and cranny of the area. So he looked at the door. He hadn’t gone outside since he got there. He did want to explore at the time as his body wasn’t ready yet, but now that he had some strength and he itching to explore. 

He made his way, opened it and walked out. The view he got from sitting and looking out the window, was much more vibrant and vast. So was the heat. His once fluffy hair, started to stick to his skin. This was very uncomfortable for him. The clothing that Anna had gave him, made him want to rip them off and breath a little more, but he didn’t, he didn’t want to make a mess.

It boggled his mind, that someone like Anna, liked working in this heat, hiking in this weather, living alone out in the middle of nowhere.

Thace thought he was alone, but in reality, the being he was living with, the woman that saved him, was probably more alone than he was.

He wanted to know more.

Thace took another step, leaving the last part of the house and shut the door. He looked to his left, following a well walked trail to a smaller building. Anna had mentioned a storage unit for dry goods and clothing. To his right, was the garden, where her tomato’s grew, corn had yet to be picked, and beans crawled everywhere. He was aware that she would water her garden early in the morning and late at night.

Beyond that, in every other direction was open landscape. It was beautiful.

 

TBC


	5. The Holts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna's day at the Galaxy Garrison

Anna’s eyes glanced over the books in the library. Her displeasure was clearly written on her face. She shot her sharp gaze towards the liberian.

“Who in their right mind, thinks Twilight belongs in Classic Literature? It belongs in the garbage.” 

The liberian shot back.

“The book is over 50 years old, it’s a new Classic Literature.”

Anna rolled her eyes, giggling at the woman before her.

“Oh, I forgot, you like older things, Samantha.” 

The blonde liberian tapped her foot, knowing full to well what Anna was implying.

“Just because Sam is 10 years older than me means nothing Anna. He’s a good man.”

Anna grabbed Treasure Island, The Little Prince, The Little Mermaid and for horror, Stephen King’s Everything’s Eventual.

“I’m not going after you on that, I just found it cute how your crush for years has finally been noticed. After all, he is rather thick headed towards those things.”

Samantha through a box of tissues at Anna, who easily avoided it. Anna couldn’t help but laugh.

“Real childish Sa-man-tha.”

Samantha stuck her tongue out. 

“Well someone has to be in this room, because being childish is fun.”

Anna narrowed her eyes, ready to attack, when a soft book patted her on top of her head. Anna turned to look at the intruder, a wicked smile on her face. Mr. Holt smiled, his big goofy grin reminded her of some child. 

“Well speak of the Devil, hello Sam.”

Sam, who somehow snuck up on Anna, made his way over to Samantha. 

“Hello to you too, Anna. Picking on my dovey-wovey are you.”

Sam and Samantha embraced into an uncomfortable PDA in front of Anna’s presence. She rolled her eyes, looking over some more books to grab.

“Get a freaking room already.”

Sam snickered, humming into Samantha’s hair.

“Oh, we already did that during vacation. It was our Honeymoon.”

Anna’s jaw dropped, then she got excited, nearly dropping her books.

“YOU TWO GOT HITCHED!” 

Both Sams nodded in unison, locked in a really loving embrace.

“How could I not marry her right away.”

Samantha giggled, poking both her index fingers into her husband's cheeks. 

“I practically held him hostage.”

Anna walked over to the Library desk, shaking her head while placing her collection of books down.

“How am I not surprised by that. I’m not even surprised you skipped the dating stage and went direct to marriage either….”

Samantha walked away from her husband, giggling. She was a Librarian after all, she did have to check out the books. She looked over at Anna with a soft smile.

“I got my dream Anna. I hope you get yours too.”

Sam hovered in the background, grabbing a few books as well, trying not to eavesdrop of the girls conversation. He knew the history of the two girls after all. 

Anna Kogane, 24 years old. Prodigy at the young age of 10, was able to dismantle and rebuild 12 different styled projectile weapons. At 13, became a master at hand to hand comat. Her scorecard marks up in the 100’s. Youngest Pilot to graduate from the Galaxy Garrison at 16 and the youngest to join the Fighter Pilot Command at age 17. For almost three years she fought in war, before an accident took her out of commission and was respectfully discharged. Sam admired her determination to work, so he wasn’t surprised when she got hired back at the Academy here. He just couldn’t believe she was only 4 years younger than him. 

Samantha “Gunderson” Holt, 18 years old. A trouble maker, but intelligent when it came to mathematics, chemistry and Bio-mechanics. With Anna’s pressured assurance and sway among the higher staff at the Galaxy Garrison, she was able to get Samantha into the Academy at the age of 14, no questions asked. Samantha was mostly a normal student and did excel in the classes when Anna (and himself) were her instructors. She graduated from the Galaxy Garrison at the age of 17 and was able to get the Librarian position, while still in training to be in the Medical Field.

He side glanced the two women talking, laughing away like old friends would. He opened a book, not really reading the contents inside. He was just happy that Anna was here in their lives, otherwise he would have never met the love of his life.

He closed the book and put it back, deciding he wanted to talk to his wife.

“I’m going to head back home early tonight, want anything for dinner?”

Samantha stopped in mid-sentence, her eyes sparkled with joy.

“Peanut-butter and Jelly for dinner tonight! 

Anna grabbed her books and put them in her book bag, a shit eating grin on her face.

“See what you married. A PB and J nut.” 

Sam blew kisses, imaginary hearts seemed to fly around the two love birds.

“But she’s my PB and J nut.”

Anna left the library in a hurry, not wanting to get caught up in that mess anymore than she had too. Besides, she didn’t want to stay at the Garrison any longer than she had too. She had Thace waiting for her. At least, that’s what Anna hope for. The thought of him being gone, almost made her feel upset. It was a feeling she didn’t like.


	6. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Anna being done with the first day of school, she brings Thace more books.

Thace’s ears twitched. He could hear the machine, the hovercraft, roaring in the distance. He was almost excited for her arrival. He blamed that on the lack of things to do and the wonder of what books she was going to bring him. He also wanted to use the new words he learned in the right context. 

He sat down on the bed and waited. He waited for the machine to arrive, land and stopped. He waited to hear her footsteps on the wooden flooring. He waited for her to open the door, before he stood up and smiled at her.

“Welcome Back!” 

*****

Anna froze at the door, her eyes danced with joy. Not with just Thace being there, but someone being there to welcome her home. It was something she hadn’t had in years. Anna couldn’t help but hold back tears, closing her eyes in a joyus manor.

“It’s good to be back.”

She opened her eyes again, to see a relieved Thace. Anna reached for her book bag and handed it over to him.

“More books?”

Anna nodded, walking away from him, stripping off her jacket and placing it on a chair. She let her long hair fall freely from her bun. She was glad to be free of it. Thace looked at her for a few moments, before he turned his attention towards the books.

“I’m going to take a shower, do you need anything before I do so?”

That’s when Thace’s head shot up.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you. I caught something and put it in the shower for you.”

Anna hesitated to open the bathroom door in that moment. She didn’t know what lay beyond it.

“Thace...what do you mean you caught something?”

Thace grabbed a book off the shelf, finding a picture of the mystery creature behind the door.

“I wanted to help, so I thought I’d hunt.”

Anna looked at the picture and sighed in a huge relief.

“Oh, good, it's a Mule Deer...is it dead?”

Thace nodded, happy that she didn’t look mad.

“It is. I cleaned it the best I could too. I just...didn’t know where to put it.”

Anna closed her eyes, ready to open the door to see what mess there was. To her joy, it wasn’t that bloody. There, hanging in the bathtub, was four legs, a torso and a head, hanging from the shower bar. She was beyond impressed at how clean he made the meat look too.

“I’ll show you where the freezer is and how to store it properly next time. Thank you for your hard work Thace!”

Anna blinked, she could have sworn she saw Thace’s purple skin grow darker. A hint of worry came acrossed her face.

“You didn’t get hurt did you?”

Thace quickly moved away.

“No, I’m fine. I’m just tired.”

He made his way to his bed, grabbed a book and laid down. Anna was not far behind him. Her hands on her hips.

“Well, I’m going to put the food away first, before I take my shower. We can have the deer stating tomorrow.”

Thace opened his book, The Little Prince, and nodded.

“Sounds good to me.”

Thace didn’t want to show how happy he was that she had thanked him. It should have been the other way around. He glanced up one last time, to watch Anna as she made her way to pack the food. For a moment he felt like helping her, but decided against it, because the book was calling his name, that was the excuse he was going with.

***** 

Thace had drifted off to sleep. The book in his hand, almost made him look like a child with a toy. Anna couldn’t help but enjoy the peaceful moment, even if it was late at night and she should have been sleeping.

It was strange for her, to have anyone out there with her. But things were not normal, as Thace was not normal. He was far from it. He was a freaking alien. Anna couldn’t help but crack a dark smile at that one. She felt more at ease from someone from outer space, then she did with her own kind.

With one last look, she turned off the lights, made it to her own spot on her couch and fell fast asleep.


	7. Snapping Beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna Talks about her past to Thace and how she got her metals.
> 
> Warning* Its going to get dark this chapter. It was going to be a lot darker, but I mellowed it out a bit. I shouldn't have to write it, for most people to get what happened.

1 week later---

Anna and Thace sat on the ground, snapping beans from Anna’s garden and placing them into a bowl. It was a little mundane action, so small talk was bound to happen.

Anna would look up and down at Thace, while Thace’s ears twiched in annoyance.

Thace was almost fully healed. It fascinated Anna at how quickly it took the Galran to heal vs. that of a human’s recovery time. Thace couldn’t help but watch the woman pout.

“What’s on your mind?”

Anna threw her hands up, motioning Thace’s whole body.

“You are and how quickly Galra’s can heal. It’s been like what, three weeks now!”

Thace could not understand the woman at times.

“Of course. Our bodies are not biologically the same.”

Anna stopped snapping beans, leaned on her elbows and started poking the alien.

“I know that, silly, I have white skin and black hair. You have purple skin...fur...whatever.”

Thace snapped a bean right in her face, causing Anna to fall back into place and start rubbing her nose.

“So, I told you about myself. Tell me more about you? You said you’d tell me about how you got your metals.”

Thace didn’t tell her everything, just a few things, after all he didn’t want to alarm her.

Anna’s playful nature, went a little dark. She put her hands in her lap, not wanting to make eye contact with Thace. In that moment, Thace regretted asking. Whatever it was, it was painful for her. He was about to say she didn’t have to, but she beat him to it.

“My mother was Korean-American, my father was Japanese-American. They met escaping arranged marriages, so I never really knew my family beyond that. My mother was a gardener, my father was a high ranking general. I was given both worlds in their trade.”

Thace listened, still snapping beans. His mind fell to the past tense, “was”. It didn’t take a trikinian scientist to know her parents were dead. He stayed silent, as she told her story.

“My mother taught me how to grow a garden, kill chickens and pluck them. How to cure meats and dry fruits and vegetables. She taught me how to cook too. My father would teach me the way of war, with games. Like, how fast I could take apart a gun and fix it. How to shoot at moving targets. How to throw people bigger than me…”

Anna let out a little laugh, as Thace “ha” back. He can totally believe that one, throwing people taller than her. 

“It was good, until war broke out, in some country that doesn't exist anymore…”

Thace looked confused.

“What happened to it?”

Anna looked at him, her long hair, once again in a messy bun.

“It got wiped out of existence a couple of years ago… now let me finish the story.”

Thace shut his mouth, he wasn’t going to miss this.

“When I was 7, my mother and I were out shopping. We heard this strange noise. It was something I had never heard before. I don’t remember much from that day, other than the noise and my mother's face. It was twisted in fear.”

Anna breathed in, letting the memories come back.

“It was a bomb. Dropped from some fighter pilot who’s county declared war on The United States...my mother grabbed me and shoved me down a storm drain. She used her body to cover the whole. She sacrifice her life, to save mine.” 

Thace didn’t like this story, because this story was true. He only asked about her metals. He didn’t want her whole life story, not when he could one day be her enemy when Zarkon comes exploring. It made Thace question things he wasn’t supposed to.

“What happened after that?”

Anna turned her head away, her attention turned towards the open door. She glanced out at the blue, blue sky.

“I had passed out at the time, but when I awoke, I saw my mother. She was dead. I knew….”

Anna didn’t want to talk about the charred remains of her mother. How, as she, a child, pushed her mother's copres out of the way to get out. The feel, the smell, the sound it made. She was aware Thace was a fighter pilot was well, so she didn’t really need to go into verbal detail.

“I crawled out of the storm drain. To see if I could get help, but there was no one around alive to help, so I walked. I don’t know how long I walked for, but I was numb to it all at the time. I only let myself cry, when I heard my father calling for me. He had been at the army base, so he wasn’t in the radius of the bomb blast, regardless, he and I were not the same after that day.”

Anna looked around the whole room, Thace following her gaze. 

“He transferred away from the place that was attacked and moved us to here, this house. My father retired from service and went to training future fighter pilots. I had asked him one time, why we moved here. He told me, that this place was safe. That no bombs could reach here, because if they did, a blue monster would awaken and protect us. I knew he was lying, but it made me feel a little better. That some blue monster would protect us from all the evils in the world.”

Anna went back to popping beans again, her story continuing. She didn’t pay attention to Thace as his eyes widened at the words “blue monster.” Thace kept even more silent.

“Since my father worked at the Academy, I’m sure he had some say of getting me into the place at such a young age, but regardless, I still had to pull my own and I did. At age 10, I bested the champion on a timed events on dismantling a gun and putting it back together, numerous times I did that...but it just wasn’t gun’s, I threw myself at everything, got good grades, didn’t get into trouble, because I never got caught. I wanted to make my father proud. I did when I was 13. I entered a fighting competition and won. I remember my father being so happy that day….that night we went home...went to bed...I woke up and he didn’t. He had died in his sleep….” 

Thace reached his hand out, petting Anna’s head, who giggled at the gesture. She relaxed more under his hand, letting the tension fade out.

“Child service came, they tried to take me from my home, but I wouldn’t let them. I fought darn hard and was able to emancipated myself from the state care before I even turned 14 years old.”

Thace blinked, that word was new to him.

“Emancipate?”

Anna let out a sigh.

“Where a child can survive on their own, make their own choices in life, without a guardian or parent….anyways, I made sure I went to school everyday, worked hard and lived off of what my father’s estate gave me. I managed rather good. When I was 16, I made fighter pilot. I’ll admit, my reasons to be a fighter pilot, was foolish and stupid.”

Thace finally lowered his hand off of her head.

“What was it?”

“I simply wanted revenge. I wanted to kill the people who took my mother away from me, who took my mother away from my father, where I am sure he died of a broken heart...at 17, I challenged the age limit for the Fighter Pilot Command Unit. I was the youngest and the only female my age to do so at that time. I was accepted and was shipped out for war that month. In hindsight, I wished I thought things through more, but the past is the past...can’t change that... ”

Thace looked down at his hands. He didn’t have a reason to kill, other than for Zarkon, his king. He just blindly followed orders and that was it. He couldn’t imagine killing in revenge. He couldn’t imagine someone as kind as Anna, could kill so cooly. 

“For almost three years, I bombed that place. I had many dog fights in the sky, was shot down four times, stole enemy aircraft, saved my fellow soldiers...I thought of it as a game. Then, it all changed, when I got shot down for the fifth and final time.” 

Anna stopped her popping. She brought her hands up and held it to her lower abdomen.

“I was getting out of enemy territory, when I messed up and got caught. For me, it was the first time I felt fear in a long time...I was taken and held hostage. I was beaten too….”

Anna swallowed a bit. She wasn’t going to tell him everything. Not something that personal. Thace’s ears lowered at hearing her story. 

“I half expected them to kill me, I wanted them to kill me...I was just barely 19 and I wanted to die...and I almost did die. One of the men, he took a gun and he pointed it here.”

Anna lifted her shirt, showing her abdomen to Thace. It was scared, still raw looking. The pinkish, bumpy skin, clashed with her pale complexion. In that moment, she looked more fragile and ready to break since he had known her.

Thace narrowed his eyes in anger. He wanted to kill those men, those monsters who did things to her. But then Thace realized, he wasn’t that much different from them and neither was Anna. It was war after all. Regardless, it made his purple blood boil.

Anna lowered her shirt, she hid it away.

“They left me for dead. When I woke up, I made my way out of the place I was in and just walked. I almost got caught again, but a little girl saved me. She was able to show me a way out and to my teammates. Believe it or not, she was going to go back, but I wouldn’t allow it. So I took her with me. We flew in the same helicopter, she held my hand till I got back to a medbase and she was there when I woke up from surgery. She was also there to take care of me, she helped me get better. We became good friends, almost like real sisters…It was like I had a family again.”

“She’s still alive?”

“Yes, very much so. Her name is Samantha. She lived with me for a while. Fed her, clothed her, made sure she did school studies. During that time, I was requested to retire, or at least be honorably discharged. I agreed, willingly, but I had a few conditions so my talents wouldn’t be wasted. My conditions were met, I was honorably discharged, given medals, ribbons and a rank. I took Samantha with me back home and we settled for some downtime.”

Anna stood up, stretching her legs. She bent down and picked up the bowl of beans and made her way towards the sink. Thace didn’t stand, he just turned his body around, so he could watch Anna and listen to her. 

“When I recovered from my wounds, I joined the Galaxy Garrison, like my father before me. Because of who I was and what Samantha meant to me, I was able to get her in as a student.”

Anna blushed a bit.

“I’ll admit, I did favor her more and she was the teacher's pet, but it made me happy.”

That was when Thace got up, he came up behind her and loomed over her human frame. Anna didn’t tense, but relaxed under his presence. Thace wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. Anna could feel her heart race, her cheeks growing red.

Thace himself wasn’t sure why he did something so intimate, but he felt like she needed something more than just a pat on the head. 

“Are you happy now?” 

Anna sighed, relaxing even more. 

“I believe I am….Thank you Thace…”

Thace lingered a moment longer, letting Anna make the decision to move or not. When she did, Thace knew she was almost back to her normal self. He broke the contact, walking away.

“Any time, Anna….”

Anna watched as Thace left out the front door, before turning into a blushing mess of emotions. Realization dawned on her, she was falling for an Alien.

“Fuck…”


	8. Secret and Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha tells Anna a secret.
> 
> Anna shares half a secret with Samantha as well.
> 
> Thace likes earth so far as he is cooking Earth Food.

Two Days Later --Galaxy Garrison-- 

Samantha gave Anna a stern look. Anna looked at her younger sibling/friend/co-worker, not sure what she did this time.

“What?”

Samantha raised her hands up to Anna’s face, squishing her cheeks together. Anna was not amused.

“I’m pregnant.”

The words that came out of Samantha’s mouth, took a while for Anna to register. It was like her mind was broken, piecing the words back together before it finally clicked. Her eyes dance as she broke out into a joyus call, one Samantha joined in as well. 

Their sudden outburst, made both staff and students startled.

“Ahhhhh….When did you find---”

Samantha covered Anna’s mouth, before dragging her off away from the open hallway, where they could freak out in peace.

“Sam has no idea yet, neither does anyone else, I want it to be a surprise.”

Anna was beyond thrilled to know Samantha told her first and not her husband. 

“So how many weeks are you?”

Samantha crossed her arm’s in frustration.

“ About two months…”

Anna put the math together and giggled.

“Did you get knocked up on your wedding night?”

Samantha nodded, little flustered.

“I want you to go shopping with me...to pick clothes out for the baby, so I can send it with Sam when he goes on his Space Trip….”

Anna rubbed her hands together.

“Oh, I get it. You want to give him a reason to get home quicker.”

Samantha nodded.

“That...and I don’t want him to pass on the Space Trip, just because I’m pregnant.”

Anna leaned on the wall, nodding with her.

“I can see Sam doing that, considering this would be his first time as a father…”

That’s when Samantha looked at her, which made Anna start to panic a bit.

“What I was also thinking...is that when Sam’s away, can I stay with you?”

Anna’s mouth went dry, her eyes looked away, not looking at Samantha directly. Samantha caught that and was insanely curious now. Anna knew she was in deep. Could she trust Samantha with Thace? Could she trust Thace with Samantha?

“Anna?” 

Anna started playing with her hands.

“I kinda already have a roommate.”

Samantha already nodded.

“A cat’s not a big deal Ann…”

Anna smiled, laughing nervously. She was wondering how much pailer her could get, considering she felt her blood run cold.

“It's not really... a…. cat..”

Samantha started to get giddy, she started clapping her hands together and jumping.

“I knew it it wasn’t a cat, you finally got a boyfriend! I can’t wait to tell the betting pool!”

Anna was insulted.

“A betting pool, who the hell is in that? And no, it’s not a boyfriend…”

Samantha snapped her two fingers, down and out on her luck.

“Then a girlfriend?”

Anna was getting really annoyed.

“ No, not a girlfriend either….If you give me some time and you promise not to tell anyone...I’ll let the two of you meet. I just have to give him a heads up too...”

Samantha extended out her hand, closing her fist and leaving out her pinky.

“I pinky promise. I won’t tell anyone.”

Anna took that pinky and wrapped it with her own.

“Thank you.”

********

Thace turned when he heard Anna walk through the door. He was in a pink apron, cooking over a stove. He had a welcoming smile on his face as he spoke to her.

“Welcome back..”

Anna nodded back to him, dropping her stuff on the ground, making her way to her bed and falling face down on it.

“Glad to be back.”

She mumbled into her pillow. She turned her head, smelling the good food she missed on the way in. She propped herself up, now noticing what Thace was wearing and started laughing. It made him look cute.

Thace was lost at her laughter, not sure what was making her go into a fit this time around. He didn’t mind though, he liked her laughter. It made things feel right. 

“So I take it you had a good day at work today.”

Anna nodded, moving into a sitting position and bringing her knees up to her face. A look on her face wasn’t that of jealousy, more of envy.

“Samantha is going to have a baby. Of course it was a good day…”

Thace turned his attention back towards their dinner. With time and practice, he had started taking care of the place, making it a bit more easier for Anna and that meant cooking dinner and cleaning. After all, it all he could do because he couldn’t make it home. He wanted to make her happy.

“Your body expresses otherwise.”

Anna sagged, mooding away from Thace’s observations.

“Dinner smells good, what is it?”

Thace turned, giving her a smile. That smile made Anna’s heart race. She could feel her ears burning.

“Spaghetti and Meatballs with Garlic Bread….”

Anna got hit with another laughing fit, once again, leaving Thace to wonder what was going on in her mind. She wiped away the tears.

“Sorry, I was thinking about a movie called Lady and The Tramp...we should watch it sometime...its another Disney movie…”

Thace’s ears perked up a little spark glimmered in his eyes.

“I love Disney movies! Movie night tomorrow?”

Anna giggled, folding her hands together.

“It’s a date!”

The moment the words escaped Anna’s lips, she sealed them. She was mentally kicking herself now. Thace looked confused at her.

“A date? As in when we watch the movie tomorrow?”

Anna recovered quickly, feeling like she dodged a bullet.

“Exactly….”

Thace shrugged and went back to cooking. Anna relaxed, let her feet dangle off the bed.

“And, well, Thace, we also kinda have a problem.”

Thace started to panic as well, the world problem was something he didn’t like.

“What is it?”

Anna looked up at the ceiling, kicking her feet back and forth.

“ I kinda told Samantha about you...not that you were from outerspace, just a roommate.”

Thace recalled reading in a book somewhere that Earthlings had yet to contact to other intelligent beings. He also recalled a book called War of the World’s and how people people freaked out about it.

“That’s not a problem. If you can take me back to my ship, I can grab my dardika ring.”

Anna blinked, sounding out the words.

“Dardika? What does it do?”

Thace ran his hand through his messy hair.

“For a couple of ticks, I could probably pass off as human with it …”

Thace raised his thick eyebrows, watching as Anna went from silent to excited.

“YOU CAN DO THAT?”

The outburst made Thace happy. He liked watching the human change like that.

Anna was thrilled. She didn’t really have to tell Samantha she was rooming with an Alien after all. It made things much more easier for her. Not only that, Anna was a bit curious what a human Thace would look like. 

“Okay, tomorrow morning we can leave early, so to beat the heat and get your Dardika ring, then a movie when we get back.”

Thace looked back at the meal, it was almost done. Thace had more planned on just getting the ring. He wanted to see if anyone received his distress call or not. He had hoped it didn’t travel through. Thace hoped he was left for dead. He didn’t want Anna’s world to be taken from her. It was that thought that bothered him. He didn’t want Anna sad because of him.

“Dinner's ready….”

She jumped up, ready to try Thace’s meal. She was happy and that’s all Thace wanted her to be. 

Anna went to grab dishes from and place them on the table. She set them silently, thinking of the day tomorrow. Her eyes swam with emotions, both happy and sad. Thace had noticed the silence, pouring the pasta into a strainer.

“Anna, are you okay?”

Anna forced a smile, covering for her silence. 

“Oh, I’m just thinking what supplies we need for tomorrow is all.”

She was relieved when Thace bought it, as he didn’t press the matter further. She was grateful for that.


	9. A very long day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Thace head out towards Thace's damaged space craft.
> 
> Things come to light as to why Anna was out there alone.

The Next day---

When Anna said they were to wake early, Thace didn’t expect it to be at three in the krotozak morning. He yawned, his sharp teeth seemed ominous in the dark.

“Is it really that important to leave so early?”

Anna rolled her eyes, looking at the tired and fuzzy Galra.

“You can barely stand the heat here, in the valley, it get’s much worse. Do you really think it was that easy for me to drag you out of there?”

Anna grabbed her red jacket and put it on. She grabbed two bags, both full of water and food. She made her way out the door, Thace close behind her.

“We are not walking the whole way are we? We are taking the hovercraft at least part way right?”

The two made their way to where Anna parked her vehicle. Thace had tried flying it before, but it was just too primitive for him, he ended up getting frustrated with it. Anna jumped on first and motioned Thace to sit behind her.

“What’s it look like silly? I want to get there and leave as soon as possible.”

Thace wasn’t a fan of this idea. The machine was too small for him, let alone both him and Anna.

“Whatever you say.”

Thace did as told, feeling somewhat embarrassed by the situation he was in. Anna smiled, getting ready to start her hovercraft.

“If you get scared, you can hang onto me you know.”

Thace let out a laugh, as he thought she was joking.

“Why would I be scared?”

Anna flipped the switch. The craft hummed and started to hover. For only a moment, it bowed back and forth, as Anna was adjusting her hovercraft for Thace’s weight. In no time flat, she set off, causing Thace to hold back a shocked scream. His eyes did widen in fear and he did reach around Anna to get a grip before he fell off. His heart was racing.

Anna anticipated Thace would grab for her. She had a huge smile on her face when she could feel his pounding heart beat against her back. With the wind in her face, Anna made her way towards the spacecraft, racing against the sun rise.

“I warn’d ya.”

She let out a giggle when she heard Thace’s curse softly near her ear, in a language she didn’t know. This was going to be a good day for her, it had to be, she had to tell herself that.

As they traveled farther away from Anna’s home, Thace couldn’t help but be amazed how things looked different here on Earth. Everyday was something new. An adventure that he could grasp with his own hands and call it his. The stars in the night sky, free from Zarkon’s rule. No Galra bases around. No enslavement. No Gladiator Battles. 

Thace didn’t want this world to be destroyed, he cared too much for it. It made him scared, because he never thought about any other planets like that till now. None of the other worlds mattered. It wasn’t until he met Anna, did he start to question his actions, to feel guilty, to feel regret….to feel love…

***

The sun had just broken the horizon, before Anna started to slow down and bring the hovercraft to a complete stop.

“This is where we start walking. My craft is too big for these narrow areas.”

Thace looked around it, in awe of what he was seeing. Red, towering rock formations loomed above him like giants. 

“What is this place?”

Anna climbed up a few rocks, before jumping a crossed a few more.

“My father’s land that he inherited from his grandmother. She was some rich white lady and bought up as much of the land that she could...at least that’s what my father told me when he took me out here. This place apparently is where the blue monster sleeps. I haven’t found it yet…”

Thace didn’t really need to jump anything like Anna had to, he did have longer legs. He dead panned her, not surprised she would go looking for some blue monster on her own.

“So I take it, when you found me, you were looking for that monster, weren’t you?” 

Anna nodded, making her way down an old animal trail.

“Well, I may not have found the blue monster, but I did find you didn’t I?”

Thace wanted to amuse her, even if it was just a little while.

“Maybe the Blue Monster brought you to me?” 

Anna stopped in mid climb, looking down at Thace, excited at the possibility.

“If the monster did, then I’m glad. There must be reason for our meeting after all.”

Thace looked away. His reason was just to scout the area and report it, it had nothing to do with anything else after that. It was just his job, his place as a soldier.

“How much farther are we to the ship?”

Anna started humming, lost in the thought of that question. Thace was well aware of that humming noise she would do, it only meant one thing.

“I really don’t know, maybe another hour or so? I never really paid enough attention to the time when I was out hiking.”

Thace let out an annoyed sigh, his ears lowering a bit.

“Really? You know, for someone who was so urgent to get out so early in the morning, “to beat the heat”, you think you’d get your timing down.”

Anna started to kick the dirt near her feet, a little bit miffed at Thace’s change in attitude.

“I don’t like keeping time around here, because mostly I tried getting lost half the time.”

Thace was not sure what Anna was talking about. Be it, he only met one human, that said human was really strange.

“Getting lost out here would mean death. You should know that...”

Thace got nothing but silence in return. Anna remained ahead of him, not wanting to go further in their current conversation, but Thace was so damn persistent. 

“Anna?”

He watched as Anna clenched her fist, then relax. He watched as she took a deep breath, calming her heartbeat that had speed up noticeably. The words she spoke, where a little bit cold and it made Thace wonder if he said something wrong. Did he miss something?

“Let’s just get what you need and get out of here, okay?”

Thace didn’t like that. It wasn’t that long ago, she was so cheerful. He reached for her hand and pulled at her to look at him. It came as a shock to Anna, because she pulled away. A sharp look in her eyes, cause Thace to let her go. Her body went into fight mode.

The look Thace gave her, one of shock and confusion, made her sag her body. She was really being mean for no reason now. Her body just acted the way it did, because she wasn’t expecting the grab. Anna looked at her hand that Thace grabbed, clenched it and kneeled down. The quick action caused Thace to freak out a little.

“Anna, are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Thace was afraid he had squeezed too hard or that his claws may have cut her skin. He kneeled down onto his knees, but still gave Anna room.

Anna just stayed there, breathing a bit, catching her breath before she spoke.

“No, you didn’t hurt me. I’m just being stupid…”

Thace was still thinking over the words he said earlier, while trying to figure everything out. He just looked at her, seeing a different side he never saw before. It slowly started to click into place. He had seen it before, that look. The look of someone who wanted to die. He had seen it in the slave trades, he had seen it in the arena.

“Anna...were you planning on dying out here?”

That was the right question to ask, because it made Anna raise her head at him. Thace could see her heavy, dark blue eyes, swim in a sea of tears. He reached his hand out, softly touching her wet cheek, wiping away a few tears. It wasn’t long, before his whole hand rested on her face, before she really started crying.

With her hands, she held Thace’s welcoming one and cried. In one fluid motion, Thace pulled her closer to him, took his free arm and wrapped her into a warm embrace. Thace glanced down, unsure what to do with the Earthling in his arms. 

He had come to the conclusion that Anna was to take her life that day his spaceship crashed. He came to the conclusion as to why she wasn’t afraid of him, it was because she was already willing to die. That thought hurt him, that thought scared him.

Thace stayed there, unmoving, letting Anna cry out as much as she wanted. It was what he could do for her.

***********

Anna looked over the cliff’s edge, a familiar one to her. This was the cliff she was originally going to jump off of. She glanced behind her, watching as Thace pulled his ship apart and getting into secret compartment. Looking at it now, in a more relaxed state of mind, she realized how freaking stupid she was.

Anna adjusted her jacket. It was getting hot. If she hadn’t had freaked out awhile back, they would have been there sooner. She closed her eyes, feeling the heat just grow hotter. She opened her bloodshot eyes, to look one last time at her near end, before turning away and making her way back to Thace.

****

Thace was beyond stressed. He had the woman to worry about, the distress signal to worry about and lastly, the heat he was starting to worry about. Anna wasn’t lying about that, the heat was becoming unbearable. 

He glanced occasionally to check on Anna, who assured him she wasn’t going to have anymore outburst that day. Thace wasn’t too convinced, but he let her go. He rested his head on the broken ship, trying to think of what to do or say next. 

With a small whack with his forehead on metal, he went back to work on finding his ring and seeing if the distress signal was disabled. He climbed his way up the broken machine and jumped into the cockpit. On the shattered counter, a light lit up, red Galra text, glared at him. His yellow eyes became downcast as he read the words. He clenched his fist and slammed hard, smashing the console system in front of him. 

The distress signal was sent. Thace knew, it was just a matter of time before one of the motherships found it and made it’s way to him. With a heavy heart, he started thinking of what to do next. He was distracted by the sound of Anna climbing up.

Thace looked up. Anna looked down. He smiled at her and she at him. It was a funny situation in a day already rollicostered with emotions.

“Well this is awkward…”

Thace didn’t want to worry Anna any more than she needed to be, so he resumed searching for his ring.

“Are you doing okay?”

Anna crossed her arms, resting her head on it.

“Yeah, I’m doing okay….Thank you…”

Thace pushed a button and a medium box popped up, he was pleasantly surprised he found it. 

“You want to talk about it?”

Anna watched as Thace grabbed the box and opened it up. Inside the box, lay a purple cloth. It was covering something. He pulled the cloth away to show three times. Two matching daggers and a silver ring. Purple gems adorned all three times.

“If you don’t mind….”

Thace put the ring on, closed the box and stood up with box in hand. In doing that action, Anna moved away from the opening and slid down the side of the ship. Thace pulled himself out, watching as Anna landed on the ground with little difficulty. It didn’t take long for him to join her.

Thace leaned against the ship’s side, ready to listen to Anna’s reason as to why she broke down.

Anna started to play with her long hair, slightly flustered about her earlier actions still.

“The day you crashed, I had planned on ending my life….I had gotten some bad news, that sent me over the edge that week and I just...gave up…”

Thace’s ears lowered, he felt sorry for her. Having already such a struggle at life, he couldn’t imagine what that bad news was.

“What was the bad news?”

Anna started to laugh softly, she stopped playing with her hair and moved her hands to her stomach. Even if she was fully clothed, Thace could still see that nasty scar that marked her body.

“The wound that I sustained made me barren. I can’t have children of my own....”

Thace took his free hand and ran it over his hair. This was going into territory he wasn’t used to or aware of. He had an idea of women from his own kind and assumed that motherhood was nearly the same. For many Galra women, it was the greatest honor to have many. He could not imagine nor what to really say in the matter.

“I’m sorry…”

Anna let her hands drop, taking a moment to gather her thoughts.

“When Samantha told me she was going to have a baby, it just hit me was all. I thought I was over it after saving your purple butt….it just happened.”

Thace laughed, seeing Anna was coming back to normal. Him laughing at her, made Anna relax even more. He turned his attention back to the box and placed it inside his bag.

“There’s my girl…Come on now, let’s get back home...it’s starting to get really hot now.”

Anna nodded, agreeing with Thace of going home. He made his way towards the directions in which they originally came and Anna followed. She glanced up at him, with a little more awe and respect. He listened to her, he didn’t judge her, he didn’t treat her differently and Anna like that.

****

The way back to the hovercraft was faster, as there was little chit chat on the way back. The hot weather just took it out of them. Thace’s fur, lay damp all over him. Anna’s hair curled like crazy. Thace let words of joy escaped his lips.

“Finally, I thought we’d never get back to it.”

Anna slid down a bank, making her way towards the craft. She put her hand down on the seat, before stopping to pull off her jacket to lay it down.

“That’s way too hot to sit on.”

She then jumped on, waiting for Thace to join her. She glanced behind her, to see what was taking him so long. Thace looked out in the distance, something caught his attention. Anna followed his gaze, seeing what was so interesting. When she saw it, her heart rate shot up. It was a sand storm. She just couldn't imagine this day getting any worse now. 

“Thace, get on the damn hovercraft.”

Thace jumped down and quickly joined Anna.

“What is that? It almost looks like a Edame Form.”

Anna started the hovercraft, taking time to adjust for them both. Thace this time held onto Anna, ready for her to speed off like last time.

“It’s a sandstorm we don’t want to be caught in. Are you ready?”

Anna felt Thace hang on a bit tighter, making that her go to speed off. The force of the blast was much stronger than last time, much faster too. The machine roared as Anna pushed it to its limits. 

Thace was amazed at how well Anna could fly and maneuver around the obstacles in her path. He didn’t even after to look at her to see she was calculating her speed and distance from that of the approaching storm. 

Anna would look merely at the mirror to look back, to know how screwed they were. Her only hope that was going for her, was that this storm was on it’s tail end and not the full nightmare. 

In the distance, both Thace and Anna could hear a rushing noise. The storm was gaining on them. The fear that was slight, had now grown to almost a panic among them. The storm was chasing them, making it a near impossible escape.

With one last shot of power, Anna hit a switch. A large surge came, boosting the machine to the max, causing more G-Force Thace didn’t know was possible in a machine like this. With one last panicked look, Thace let his worried fade away. The storm had died down, leaving a wall from dust flying in all directions.

Anna eased up on the hovercraft, letting it slow down to its normal speed. She felt Thace rest his head on her head.

“I call dibs on the shower when we get back.”

Anna rolled her eyes, but didn’t protest it.

“Fine, but after I’m done with my shower, you are so showing me how that ring works.”

Thace finally let go of Anna, to sit relaxed and look back. It amazed him how quick the storm came and how quickly it left. It amazed him how things went back to normal.

“Deal.”

*******

Thace rested his head on the cold bathroom tiles. Cold water rained down on him, soaking him and cooling him in a timely manner. The dust he accumulated while on the trip, washed down the drain. 

He was spent. He was tired. He wanted to go home.

He ran his hands over his face, letting the water just wash away the long day’s event. The elegant ring started to glow on his finger. His mind wondered to meeting new humans in a couple of days. He had hoped they were a little bit more well adjusted.

“God, I hope other human’s aren't this problematic…”

He turned the tap off and grabbed a towel, drying his body as much as possible before wrapping it around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom, expecting Anna to charge in the moment he left, but she didn’t. 

Thace saw the woman, passed out on his bed. She looked so much at ease, like a weight have been lifted off of her shoulders. He dare not wake her.

He walked over to her bed, before grabbing her blanket to cover Anna up. With one easy move, he laid it down on her, tucking her in. He figured she could wash up in the morning.

“Rest well Anna….”

He started to scratch the back of his neck, wondering what he could do to kill time, as he wasn’t sleepy just yet.

Thace turned his attention towards his backpack. He walked towards it and grabbed it, before making his way to the kitchen table. He plopped it down and pulled out the box. He opened it.

The purple cloth, meshed with the two matching daggers. A slight purple glow, escaped from the gems set in it.

His long fingers, danced a crossed the blades surface. It was cool, it sang to him almost. Memories flashed of when he had to use these blades to kill. How his hands were soaked in some innocence blood.

He pulled his fingers away, feeling regret. These emotions, these feeling, they were not new to Thace. What was new to him, was to openly show his emotions. With Zarkon, any weakness was not tolerated. There had to be a reason for every action you took and if you didn’t have the right answer or your action didn’t benefit Zarkon, you were taken away.

Thace clenched his fists, gritted his teeth. Being here on Earth, being around one human, made him weak. If he was Zarkon, Anna would have been dead by now. Her blood would be on his hands.

He originally only played nice because he was wounded. He had intended to kill Anna and return to his ship. To send out a signal that there was life here and have Zarkon’s army take it over. He had originally planned to do a lot of things. All but one.

He fell in love.

That realization scared Thace. It scared him more than Zarkon ever did.


	10. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna thinks about yesterdays event's
> 
> and
> 
> Human Thace

The next day--

Anna slowly woke up. She breathed in, smelling the sheets, noticing the smell was different than she was used too. Her eyes shot open when she realized she was in Thace’s bed. She shot up quickly, to look around to see where Thace was. She found him, sleeping on a rocking chair. 

The rays of sun, made his hair glow. His eyes fluttered open, as some part of him knew he was being watch. He met her gaze and smiled.

“Morning. Go take a shower, I’ll have breakfast ready and we can check out what this thing can do.”

He waved his hand at her, the ring now glowing a bright purple.

Anna nodded, blushing a bit, because she was a mess. She took her stray hairs and moved them behind her ears.

“Sound’s like a good idea to me...I’ll see you in a bit.”

Anna let herself breath. Thace could see that Anna had changed, she wasn’t holding anything back anymore. Whatever shadows that creeped within her, died in yesterday’s events. He watched as she made her way to the bathroom and closed the door.

Thace sighed for a bit, before he got up to grab some eggs and bacon for breakfast. Today he hoped, would make for a better day for them both. A new start.

***  
Anna let the hot water wash away yesterday's events. It was so surreal, she hardly believed it happened, in front of Thace. In all her life, only people she trusted saw her faults, not some alien she’s know for a little more than a month and a half.

But Thace was more than just an alien, he was her hero. If it wasn’t for their chance meeting, neither would be alive. She would have been dead down a cliff, he’d be dead from his crash.

Anna slapped her face with both hands, chasing away the negative thoughts. She was damn determined not to let that happen again. She was going to live, not let the past show back up and control her future.

Thace saw the worst in her, listened to her and cared for her enough, that he stayed and didn’t leave like most people she knew. Thace was someone special to her. Someone whom she could trust and open her heart to.

With one last slap, she smiled. 

“Today is the day….”

****

Anna walked out of the bathroom, steam trailing right behind her. Her red towel wrapped around her head so her wet hair wouldn't dampen her clean clothing. She inhaled from her nose, smelling the good food that awaited her. She looked around the small area, Thace was nowhere to be found. As she got closer to the table, she saw her plate. She couldn’t help but giggle.

Thace had made toast, eggs and bacon, but the way he arranged it was that of a smiling face. Two yellow, sunnyside eyes, a large bacon mouth and triangle toast for ears. It was really cute. She couldn’t help but crack a joke.

“Is this what your human form looks like?”

Anna turned around, hearing Thace walking back into the house. Her laughter died down as her dark blue eyes grew large. Her heart rate fluttered as her jaw started to drop at what she saw before her.

“Yeah? Why is there something wrong with it?” 

A man, a human looking man, stood at the door. His voice obviously belonged to Thace, but his body was alien to her. Thace looked over his human body, not sure what Anna was going on about. He played with his dark, almost purple colored hair. He pale skin, was just a shade darker than Anna’s. His beard, the same dark purple, worked perfectly for his face. His eyes were sharp and clear, mixed with green and yellow. He was much shorter in his human form, than his original body. But like his original body, his human body was just as toned and ripped.

Anna had to mentally pick her jaw off the ground before waving her hands in front of her.

“No. nononono, there’s nothing wrong with the way you look. I meant the breakfast, I was joking. You look good.”

Thace relaxed at her comments. He still didn’t feel good in his new body, he was nervous.

“I wasn’t to sure what I’d look like, but since I look good, it's a good thing right?”

Anna was fighting a blush. He was more than “look good” he was freaking hot. It was just something she wasn’t expecting this early in the morning. 

Thace looked away, not sure what to say now. Anna noticed how he was starting to fidget. The person in front of her, was Thace. He was doing something that he probably wasn’t at ease with. Anna walked up, looking him in his strange colored eyes. Thace looked down, not sure what Anna was going to do next.

With both her hands, Anna held Thace’s face softly and with care. Her eyes softened. 

“Put it back…”

Thace blinked, confused.

“What?”

“I like you as are Thace, I want you to know that. So when it's just you and me, I want you to put back that ring.”

Anna quickly let go of Thace’s much too human face, when she saw him turn beat red. Thace took his hands and covered his face, embarrassed by how quickly he reacted to Anna’s words. Thace wasn’t in control with his human body as he thought he was. Just hearing Anna say that to him, meant she preferred his real form over the one he presented to her.

Anna pulled Thace’s hands down, making him look at her. He watched as a shy smile crossed her lips. Thace had to look away again, otherwise he’d lose it. He could not believe what he just heard, is mind had yet to process it.

“What?”

“I’m going to take you to town, so we can get you some new clothes...the type that didn’t belong to my father…”

“What?”

Thace said “what” three times, not sure what was going on anymore. Did Anna just tell him that she liked him, as a Galra. She then just offered to buy him some new clothes to fit his human body. His mind was being over loaded.

Did she like him, like he loved her? Or was he just wishful thinking. Was he overthinking it? Did he understand the words right?

Anna was growing annoyed. Her hands still held Thace’s, but with a smooth gesture, she pulled off his ring. His human form faded away in a bright yellow and his body grew to his natural height. His skin returned to his natural shade of purple, mixed with that of his already glowing blush.

Anna stood on her toes, to be able to reach Thace’s lips. She could hear her own heartbeat in her ears, as she was afraid she was making a mistake. She was afraid he didn’t feel the same way. 

Her fears were put at ease, when he leaned in and kissed back.

It almost seemed like forever, before they pulled apart, breathing heavily. Thace rested his forehead onto Anna’s, looking her in the eyes, as Anna did with his.

“I’m glad I did that….”

Thace nodded. He did expect to surprise Anna with his human form, but she surprised him even more.

“I am too…” 

A loud noise escaped Anna’s stomach. With that, she started blushing even more. Thace couldn’t help but laugh at her.

“You better eat my breakfast before it gets cold. After that, we can go shopping and talk about where “we” are going with this...newfound revelation.”

Anna nodded. She handed back his ring before skipping away from Thace to her spot at the table. In all her joy, she felt like she was one of those giddy school girls who finally confessed to her school boy crush. Just in her case, she was a giddy human and he was an out of this world Galra. She couldn’t wait for the rest of the day to start and by the looks of it, neither could Thace.

He joined her at the table as well, resting his head on her head as she started eating. 

Hope lingered between the two. A hope that the days would only get better.

TBC


	11. Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Thace shop for clothes
> 
> an unexpected person shows up out of the blue

Thace was not used to Earthly customs. He knew what shopping was, he did it himself. Mainly with food back and rarely any clothes, as he was normally wearing the Galran Uniform. But shopping, to a human and as a “human”, was an entirely new experience the wasn’t to thrilled with.

Anna on the other hand, was an extremely different story. She had a blast with it. She’d not only chose clothes for herself, but for Thace as well, practically using him as a child’s dress up doll. It’s not that Thace didn’t like it, it was just the attention he was getting from other people.

Anna smiled cheekily at Thace, feeling slightly guilty by putting him on the spot light like that.

“Oh come now, it can’t be that bad.”

Thace looked around, human body slightly flushed.

“It isn’t that bad…it's just that people are looking at me…”

Anna sighed, putting back a shirt Thace didn’t approve of.

“It’s because you look like a model. You are bound to get looks.”

Thace raised an eyebrow, a sadistic smile broke.

“I’d definitely get looks if I took off my ring.”

Anna crossed her arms, almost believing him.

“Don’t you dare. I won’t hear the end of it at school tomorrow if the news broke about a purple monster spotted in the city, causing mayhem and destruction…”

Thace almost looked hurt.

“Ouch, brutally honest much?”

Anna gave him a deadpan look.

“Not all human’s are like me. Most people would have shot you, stuffed you and called you big foot if they found you.”

Thace blinked, confused at the word to describe him. He looked down at his feet, not getting what Anna was going on about.

“Big Foot? I know I have big feet... but why would they name me based on my shoe size?”

Anna bit back and swallowed a hard laugh. Thace wouldn’t get the sexual innuendo, but Anna could enjoy it. Her mind wandered a slight bit, wondering about that part in the near future should be part of their dating discussion. 

“Big Foot is a mythological monster...well for all I know now, it could be real...What I’m trying to tell you, is that people over react here on earth.”

Thace looked at his glowing ring, pounding if it really was worth it to cause a news blup. It would get him out of clothes shopping.

Anna put her hands on her hips, seeing that Thace’s attention span was being cut short.

“Would you rather go to a bookstore?”

Thace’s excitement was written all over his face. Anna have obviously hit the jackpot on that one.

“Yes please, take me to the books.”

Anna raised one finger up.

“We will, but before that, I want you to find something you like to wear. Then we can go.”

Thace ran his hand through his human hair, having to make a decision at some point in time. He closed his eyes and nodded in agreement.

“Alright, I’ll find something...but I don’t want it to be this store. I saw another one I’d like to check out...if that’s okay with you…”

Anna latched onto Thace’s arm, leading him out the store.

“Okay,we can go there, just show me where it's at and we can go in.”

Thace pointed in the direction and Anna’s eyes followed. Anna’s eyes darkened and her lips pouted. The store Thace was pointing at was popular with pre-teens and goths.

“I want Topic Hot.”

Anna, true to her word, agreed with Thace’s pick. She could only imagine what he saw while passing the store that caught his fancy. She started to wonder how old Thace really was, but then again, his standards were probably different compared to human standards of the social norms. Then again, Anna was so far left field with it came to social norms, since she was currently in an inter-space-al relationship. 

“Okay, let's see what we can find in there…”

As the two entered the store, Anna was just in shock by all things black and neon colored that decorated that area. Thace pulled Anna towards the items that call his name. Anna watched as Thace grabbed a dark gray, skin tight shirt. A black vest with yellow reflectors and matching black pants. To finish the whole ensemble, he also picked a pair of black boots.

“I want these!”

Thace was thrilled he finally found something he liked.

Anna would have said something about too much black, but she kept that to herself.

“Let’s find a changing room, try them on. If they fit, I can buy them for you.”

Thace happy agreed, making his way towards his destination. He really did like what he picked. Anna watched as Thace disappeared behind the door. She was ready to see what he looked like. When he walked out a few minutes later, she, and a few other people lingering in the store, had to stop and learn to breath again. Somewhere behind her, Anna heard someone say “hot damn” and agreed with the stranger.

The clothing was form fitting. His muscles seemed to stick out more and matched Thace more than Anna’s father’s clothes ever did.

“So I take it your silence is that of approval?”

Anna nodded, still eyeing him up and down. Even if she did like his real body, his fake one wasn’t that bad looking at all, not in a long run. Anna was about to answer, before a familiar voice caught her off guard.

“Hell froze over, Anna’s gone to the darkside.”

Thace could have sworn he heard a the silence of death come over Anna, as she was frozen in place, eyes looking like all life drained from her. She gave out a dry, shallow nervus mumble.

“Samantha, what are you doing here?”

Samantha jumped on Anna’s back, her long arms clinging on to her neck.

“It’s my day off and I should be asking you that question, you hate this store…”

Samantha’s voice trailed, when her eyes fell onto the man before Anna, looking rather jealous. Anna started to move, letting the embarrassment wash over. 

“I’m shopping with my new boyfriend…Samantha, meet Thace. Thace, meet Samantha.” 

Thace raised his hand up, slowly waving hello, while Samantha stood shocked. She couldn't believe what she saw in front of her. Anna, had a boyfriend. He was real. For a month and a half, Anna kept this beefcake a secret, she was not going to pass anything up. She eyed him up and down.

“How’d you bag a hottie like that? You know what would finish the gettup, fingerless gloves.”

Anna pulled on Samantha’s long hair, as she couldn’t elbow her in the stomach anymore.

“Don’t give him any more ideas.”

Thace looked around the room, looking for said fingerless gloves. He liked Samantha, he was making Anna flustered. It made Anna look even more adorable.

“It’s nice to finally see a face to the name.” 

Samantha moved away from Anna, extending her hand out to Thace, who looked at it strangely. He read somewhere that it was customary to shake people's hands when first meeting. The last time he was given a “hand” it was the fist to the head, but then again he did have different intentions before. 

Thace reached his hand out as well, taking Samatha’s and shaking it.

“I feel I’m at an disadvantage here. You already have an idea who I am, but I have no clue who you are, other than the name and that you are most definitely not a cat…” 

Thace broke out laughing, causing Anna to grow even more flustered.

“You couldn’t come up with something different?”

Anna got between the two, feeling a bit ganged up on. 

“I had to think fast okay. That Galaxy Garrison is rumor city...I don’t want my romantic life out there...okay…”

Samantha walked around Thace, a sly smile on her face. Anna didn’t like that look, Thace was confused.

“Anna, it's perfectly normal in this day and age for a woman to date and have sex with who she wants without being judged.”

Thace looked even more confused and Anna’s clenched her fist, angry at Samantha for being so casual. 

“Samantha, we just started dating this morning…”

Samantha patted both their shoulders, a very sympathetic look on her face. Anna was not amused and Thace was starting to catch on, as prominent of the growing blush on his face.

“You both are missing out on so much.”

Anna had enough.

“Where’s your husband, I’m going to tell your secret to him.”

Samantha looked horrified. She put both hands on Anna’s shoulders.

“You don’t joke about that, ever.”

Anna looked at her coolly.

“Try me…”

Thace had to change up the conversation, away from the “secret” he knew about, but figured it was wise not to share his knowledge on the subject.

“Can we buy the clothes and get some lunch?”

The blond woman leaned forward, bringing Anna closer into her arms. For some reason, this set Thace off. He was getting jealous again.

“You obviously don’t have any siblings. This is something we normally do, so get used to it beefcake if you are to date my Anna!.”

Thace looked confused again, trying to think of beef and cake and wonder how that would work.

“What?”

Anna sighed, she needed to get out of the store and explain more things to Thace. With a small pat on Samantha's head, the younger girl turned her full attention to the older woman.

“Okay Sam, that’s enough. Go to our pizza place and we’ll join you in a bit.”

Samantha pouted, but she knew Anna wanted space. She let go of her, giving one last look at Thace. The look she gave him, was an uneasy one, but she didn’t say anything to him.

“Alright… I’ll see you two in a bit then. I can introduce you to my husband Sam.”

She waved good bye, before exiting the store. Thace walked back towards the changing room, Anna not far behind him.

“So, what was that about?”

Thace asked as he closed the door behind him. Anna leaned on the door, relaxing a bit.

“The “beefcake” comment or her look?”

Thace zipped down his vest, looking at himself in the mirror. He did look good for human standards.

“The look. Like….she didn’t trust me…”

He could hear Anna giggle on the other side of the door. It made him relax more.

“She’s just looking out for me. She’s been doing that since the moment we found each other out in that battlefield...I think she’s hurt because I didn’t tell her about you living with me….”

Thace took his pants off, before grabbing the pair he walked in with.

“I believe she is a good person. You seem happy with each other.”

Anna walked away from the door, grabbing the fingerless gloves Samantha suggested.

“I’m really bummed out tho, I wanted you two to meet at my house with a nice brunch and sun tea...but I am glad you two did finally meet.”

Thace walked out of the changing room. He walked behind and and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head. He liked her smell. The shampoo was sweet and mixed with her scent. 

“I’m glad I met her too. I just hope her ...husband isn’t as strange…What’s a husband?”

Anna pulled away, grabbing Thace’s clothes and headed for the checkout counter.

“A husband is a man married to his significant other. A wife is the same thing. It’s a union of true love for most people….Now come on, let’s go get some pizza.”

Thace followed, still confused.

“What type of food is Pizza?”

Anna rolled her eyes, placing cash down in a machine. Thace watched as the money went in, change came out and the items were bought. It was all electronic.

“You’ll see in a bit.”

 

***

TBC


	12. Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Double unexpect date

Thace walked into something that was loud, obnoxious and screamed nightmares. Anna held his hand as they walked in, pulling him practically inside the abnormal area. Flashing lights, children running everywhere, strange creatures hugging and playing with said children.

“What is this place exactly...and why are these creatures doing here? I thought human’s freak out at things like me?”

Anna could feel Thace getting tense. She quickly had to assure him.

“These creatures are just people playing dress up. Like you and your ring. They do it for fun…”

A large booming voice broke over the loud screams of the children and machines chiming.

“ANNA! THACE! OVER HERE!”

Samantha waved, bringing their attention to her and Sam. Sam looked rather chill quickly pulled is over enthused wife back down, blushing a bit by her outburst.

Thace side glanced Anna, his free hand on his hip, as his other held onto the shopping bag. 

“Are all women like this, flip of the switch attitude?”

Anna took offence to that.

“Hey, I have a reason to be moody...She’s just being overprotective.” 

Thace took his free and draped it over Anna, as they made their way over to the other couple. Sam saw this action and his jaw dropped. Samantha extended out her hand. The older man said something, but was drowned out by the noise of the children in the area. He pulled out his wallet and handed her a couple hundred bills. With a quick kiss, the woman savored her bet. Anna was not amused. Thace wasn’t aware of the bet, so the action was confusing to him.

“I guess we just have to get used to sharing you.”

Anna let the “bet” action go, so she could lean into Thace and enjoy his warmth, his heart beat.

“I like the sharing part…”

The two lovebirds, finally made their way to the two at the table and took their seats. Thace reached his hand over the table and Sam reached for his, both men shook each other’s hands.

“Sam Holt. My wife here told me your name is Thace?”

Thace nodded, looking over at Samantha.

“The one and only. So, what’s for lunch? Pizza?”

Anna wanted to poke fun at Thace. She rested her elbow on the table, her hand on her chin. 

“Thace here, believe it or not, has never had pizza.”

Samantha looked like she was going to have a heart attack and Sam laughed a bit.

“I’m guessing overly-strict parents?” 

Thace knew what overly-strict was, his mind wandered back to Galra soldier training. It was strict and they did have restrictions of what they could and could not eat or drink. He had to think fast of what human parents would do.

“You have no idea how bad it was. If it wasn’t for Anna, I’d probably still be stuck in that mindset of eating normal food.”

Samantha started to tear up a bit.

“Is that why you were in Topic Hot because you never got to choose your own clothing and explore? You go, you rebel you! I don’t think your purple hair is tacky anymore.”

Anna giggled as she watched Thace pull at his purple hair. She kissed his cheek while he started to sulk a bit.

“It’s...not tacky…”

Sam laughed, leaning back in his chair. He saw the waitress bringing their meal to the table.

“Well Thace, we will give you the honors of the first bite of pizza.”

The waitress placed the pizza pie down onto the table. The smell that wafted off of it, made Thace’s mouth water. The glowing goodness of yellow cheese and red sausage on top of bread. It didn’t seem like it would really mean anything, but underneath the melted cheese, was the red sauce he didn’t see. Thace took a slice and watched as the melted cheese pulled apart from the round pie. 

The trio watched, as Thace brought it to his lips. He took a bite. They watched as his face lit up and and how eager he was to take another bite. Anna was thrilled. Thace was not child, hell, she didn’t even know how old he was by earth standards, but still it was inspiring to see how his world expanded with every interaction. 

Thace was already on his third slice, before he made a mental note that he was not alone. He quickly placed the pizza down on a plate before him, before putting both his hands in his lap. 

Sam scratched the back of his head, musing a little bit.

“I think we might need another pizza…”

Thace lowered his head a bit.

“I’m sorry…”

Anna grabbed her own slice of pizza, pleased by how Thace was so lost in something simple.

“Don’t be, you should see me with Sushi.”

Thace was now glad he really had his ring. He liked home cooking, but not everything was at Anna’s house. 

“I want to try sushi next…”

Samantha was at a complete loss.

“Anna, future warning, I’m going to kidnap Thace and we are going to go crazy shopping.”

Thace heard that and started to worry. Anna ignored is looks of worry and just ate her pizza. Thace looked at Sam, who didn’t seem worried in the slightest.

“Thank you I guess….can I go back to eating pizza now?”

He didn’t wait for anyone to give him the response to that, he just went at it again. Pizza was good and he just wanted more of it.

*****

“I want to die, I want to die, I want to die, I want to die…”

Thace laid on the green grass of the park the four somehow made it to. Thace was suffering from overeating and Anna felt guilty for that. She joined him on the grass, lifting his head and placing his soft head on her lap. She started petting his soft, purple hair. His stomach didn’t seem to hurt as much now, but he still wanted to die, he could just die happy.

“I think we can wait on the ice cream till later.”

Samantha looked over Anna’s shoulder, looking sympathetically at Thace.

“Poor baby, I think next time we’ll just order one pizza next time.”

Sam grabbed his Samantha’s belt and pulled her backwards towards him, a giggle escaped from her lips as he pulled her close.

“How about we let those two finish their date alone and we can go something more productive.”

Anna watched the change in Samantha as she perked up.

“You mean sex right?”

Sam kissed her ears, whispering a bit.

“No, I mean your entrance exam to the college.”

Anna hid her smile as she watched Samantha deflate. That was not the answer she was looking for.

“Alright...hey Anna, Thace, we are going to leave you now. I’ll see you later at work Anna, Thace, you just get better after the food coma subsides.”

The sound of a dying man was all Samantha got. The husband grabbed his wife’s hand and the two walk away, letting the two newly dating people alone to themselves.

Thace just rested, still not recovering as well as he liked.

“What the hell happened to my self control?”

Anna just patted his head, musing to herself.

“I don’t know, went out the window when you ate a whole pizza.”

Thace closed his eyes. He wanted to puke. He couldn’t figure out if it was his human form, the earth food or something else that was making everything go dizzy. 

“Can we go home soon?”

Anna decided against that.

“We can, once you feel up to it…”

Thace nodded in her lap, still not feeling all up to it.

“I like them...The Holts...they seem nice...and they care for you.”

Anna let Thace mumble, he was falling asleep. It made her happy, to know that Thace was so at ease with her, so trusting. She repeated the movement, of guiding her hand through his hair. She watched as he drifted off deeper into the land of dreams.

She stayed that way, for a while, letting her legs fall asleep and go numb. She didn’t mind it at all.

******

That night--

Thace laid in his bed, looking somewhat displeased. His human form long discarded. Anna on the other hand, was amused beyond all belief. She brought a wet washcloth to his head and rested it there.

“I wonder what Earth virus I picked up…”

Anna mused, wondering the same thing too.

“You could have caught the common cold…”

Thace’s ears lowered in fear.

“I’ve read in stories where Aliens died because of the common cold.”

Anna made her way to the kitchen, grabbing a bucket, some medication and water. She put the bucket down next to his side of the bed. Thace watched with wonder, as she pulled out a bottle of red liquid from a box. A small plastic cup detached from it.

“What’s that?”

Anna poured the liquid, trying to hide an evil grin. She was not going to hell him how nasty this stuff tasted.

“Medication. It should help make you sleep and get better in the morning. I just hope your body will take to it...”

She handed over the liquid over to Thace, who drank it without hesitation. The look on his face, was that of shock and disgust. He was reaching for the water Anna had placed near the bedside table.

With fast gulps, he finished the water in one shot. Once he was done, he looked at Anna, who was giggling at his disposition.

“That was horrid…”

Anna walked over, placing a soft kiss on Thace’s cheek. 

“I’m sorry…” 

Thace watched as Anna pulled away, making her way towards her own bed in the room. He reached out to her and grabbed her hand. His purple skin, already flushed from the cold, grew even darker.

“If you want to make it up to me, share my bed?”

Anna’s heart rate shot up. Did she just hear what she thought she heard?

“Wh...what?”

Thace wasn’t sure he said it right, he had to rethink his words.

“Do you want to cuddle?”

Anna relaxed, laugh nervously about something “else”. She didn’t mind cuddling. She held his hand back and nodded.

“I can do that. Let me go get my nightgown on and set my alarm clock. I have work tomorrow.”

Thace happily let go of Anna’s hand. He was a bit nervous himself. He watched as she left for the bathroom. Once she was out of sight, he moved his body around, so Anna could have more space to move as well. His slight sickness, did not stop him from acting coyishly. It seemed like no time for Anna to come back out again. 

She was dressed in a light pink, silk like gown. It trailed down to her knees. She made her way over to Thace bed and crawled slowly, before getting into the crook of his large arm.

This is when it became very aware to Anna, that Thace was really big. He took his arm and wrapped it around her, pulling her closer to him. She relaxed, letting her head rest just above his chest. She could hear his heart beat louder than she ever heard it before.

Thace moved his head down, to almost meet with Anna’s.

“I like this...Apology accepted.”

Anna hummed. Her eyes feeling heavy as she start to drift asleep in his arms. 

“Me too…”

It wasn’t long before Anna was out like a light and Thace soon followed after. As far as they were concerned, it was a good first date.


	13. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day at the Galaxy Garrison for Anna.
> 
> A troubled student.
> 
> Richard Iverson shows up for lunch. 
> 
> -Warning, hints on dark themes.

The next day--Galaxy Garrison

Anna was just too excited to be tired. She was on cloud 9 after all. Because of her extra energy, her poor students got sacked with double the work.

One teen in particular didn’t like how is instructor was acting, but then again, he didn’t like her in the first place. He kept his dark eyes on her, anger growing with every second. Anna was well aware of his presence, she’d been aware since the start of the school year. 

“Do you have a question Saraques?”

The teen didn’t answer, just returned doing his work. Anna was just in a too good mood to ruin both their days. Regardless, she took out a book and wrote in it. Doing so, made Saraques blood boil, but he let it pass.

Anna pulled out another book and stood up, walking away from her desk.

“Class, for your assignment tonight, I want you to access the Kronos program provided to you by the virtual reality simulator.”

Every student, even Saraques took interest with that. The Kronos program is what separated the expedition class, the fighter class, the passenger class and the cargo class with a series of tests. The scoring system just didn’t qualify by skill, flexibility and knowledge, but by mental and physical as well. With the Kronos program, it was set at a level so high, being kicked out of the program was the fourth option no one talked about.

“You have five hours to complete the tasks given to you. If time limit is surpassed, you will lose your chance to become a space explorer, every hour after that, you will be lowered in rank. If you go over four hours extra, you have failed the program and will be relocated to another class.”

The bell rang, just in time for most students, ready to book out of the class so they could try the Kronos program for themselves back at their dormitory. Anna scanned the room, singling out her troubled student.

“ Saraques, may I have a word with you after class?”

Her student just looked at her with empty eyes. He was not interested in doing so, but he stayed just in case disobeying her might cause him to lose a spot in life flight.

“Yes Sir!”

Giggles and “oh” escaped the busy bodied students, knowing full to well their fellow classmate was probably going to get into trouble.

Once the class room was empty, did Anna fully address her student.

“Saraques, I know you are angry, you have every right to be, but you should not let that anger control you.”

The teen spat in her face, he expected a reaction from her, but all he got was a blank look back at him. Anna wasn’t going to do a damn thing to him.

“Whatever you say, Lady Fire.”

Saraques hated her so much, he called her by the name he originally knew her as. Knew her long before Anna Kogane imprinted on his mind.

“The war has been over now for almost four years. The world's nations agreed never again for any more bloodshed. If you are still suffering Saraques, I can recommend you to get your psych..”

“Oh shut it you murderous bitch. You love putting me down, like you loved firebombing those cities and villages. I can’t believe they made a monster like you into a teacher.”

Anna was not fazed by his outburst, she expected it really. 

“I’m not putting you down Saraques, I’m trying to help you. I want you to advance to the next stage. I’ve seen the potential in you. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have had you transfered to my class.”

Anna watched as Saraques clenched his fist, she was ready for him to start swinging. She wouldn’t blame him, but it wasn’t wise for a student to strike a teacher. Anna watched as the storm raging inside of him, die down. It was later replaced with a very cynical grin. 

“Tell me Anna, how many men raped you while you were in my homeland?”

Saragues finally got a hint of fear out of Anna. He was pleased about that. He now knew what to dig at her with. In a moment of losing face, Anna cracked out her own question.

“Tell me Saraques, how many family members did I burn alive?”

Whatever smile was on his face, broke. Anna gave him way too much leeway, maybe out of guilt, she wasn’t sure. Saraques had gone to far today and she just didn’t want to deal with him any more.

“I recommend you don’t fail the Kronos program. I wouldn’t want to see a bright student like yourself, get kicked out of the class.”

The teen, picked up his books and left, kicking the door on the way out. Anna waited till the door closed behind him, before letting out a shaky sigh. 

****

Anna poked at her lunch in the break room. Richard Iverson saw her current mood as a warning sign. He brought his lunch over to join her. He practically sat on her, knocking Anna out of whatever mood she was trying to figure out what she should be in.

“So, want to talk about it?”

Anna moved over, giving Richard some space.

“It’s a student named Saraques Yrev.”

Richard took his hat off, a disturbed look on his face.

“Another one of those kids huh...a few other teachers are having problems with those war kids as well. What was our government thinking taking kids in like that?”

Anna finally stabbed a carrot she was poking at and shoved it into her mouth.

“It’s part of the treaty. Besides, we had to start somewhere...it's just, these kids….”

Richard nodded, agree with Anna on the matter.

“I know. It’s damn sad when a nation forces kids to be soldiers because we killed 75% of their adult forces. I’m amazed Samantha came out of that place normal. She’s lucky she had you for support.”

Anna took another bite.

“ Samantha needs more credit...besides I volunteered at 17. Those kids never had a choice. Saraques record said he was 12 when he was captured as a POW.” 

Richard started to kick his feet under the table.

“Is it a bad thing that I want these kids to go elsewhere, like a factory or something?”

Anna nodded, knowing it should be a factory, but knew things were not as black and white as she’d like them to be.

“They have the chance like everyone else...I just wish we could wait for another four years to accept submissions, it’s still raw for some of these students.”

At the ring of the bell, caused the two instructors to stop their talk about worrisome students. Richard looked down at his uneaten lunch. Food just didn’t look right with him at the moment.

“Let’s hope the PM classes get better than the AM.”

Anna stood up, her food already gone.

“I 100% agree on that.”

TBC


	14. Surpise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone stops by Anna's house, freaking Thace out because who could be out there?

Anna's House--

Thace looked at the clock from his prone positions on the bed. Anna would not be home for another five hours. 

He didn’t mind being alone, he was used to it from his constant scouting. What he was not used to, was having nothing to do.

Thace could freely leave the area, but only go as far as his legs would carry him. There was no other hovercraft for Thace to use to make it to town. The only entertainment he had was books, movies and a radio. 

Thace pushed himself up, feeling the need to stop being lazy, even if he was under the weather. He just started walking mindlessly, so much so noticed he was pacing. He had to do something, but what. 

That “what” came with the sound of a hovercraft coming towards his direction. His ears perked up. 

“Anna’s home early?”

He said to no one, just musing. He peeked out the window, letting his yellow eyes peer out into the distance. In the moment the hovercraft came into view, his perky ears quickly lowered down to shock. It was not Anna’s hovercraft.

In a quick movement, he scrambled for his ring on the nightstand. He grabbed it and put it on. A faint purple glow escaped its gem, causing Thace to worry. His ring was not charged enough.

“Okay, think...If I just wait till the person gets here to change, I should have enough time to charge for an hour…”

Thace looked out the window again, watching as the person got closer. He had no idea who that was or who else knew Anna lived out here. After all, Thace knew this place was out in the middle of nowhere. 

He glanced farther, desperate. He gave a relaxed sigh. He recognized the driver. He slid down the wall, relaxing a bit.

“Oh, it Sam.”

Thace started laughing, relaxing at that thought, before he started to freak out.

“Wait? Why’s Sam here?”

Thace got up, looking for clothes to throw on for his human form. He threw his clothes into the bathroom, using the excuse of just getting out of the shower. He discarded the boxers he had on and grabbed a towel, he wrapped it around his waist. He was going to time this damn thing well.

Thace watched as Sam got closer, he quickly glance back at his glowing ring. He was hoping to get more time. 

Thace was really starting to mentally kick himself when he thought he had nothing to do.

He walked towards the bathroom, listening for the hovercraft as is came to a stop and rest on the ground in front of the house. He listened while Sam got off and his feet crunched on the dry ground. He listened as the man walked on the wooden porch. He listened as he knocked on the door.

“Hello, anyone home? It’s me, Sam Holt.”

Thace waited a few before answering.

“Oh hey Sam. Come on in, I’m just getting out of the shower.”

Thace walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He heard Sam open the front door and close it.

“I don’t mean to intrude, I just figured you had nothing else to do out here. Samantha told me you had no transportation to get around.”

Thace leaned against the bathroom door, his ring glowing stronger. He have a heavy sigh. He had to make time.

“If you want, there’s coffee and food to eat. I’ll be out in a few.”

He listened as Sam made his way to the open kitchen.

“No rush, I did show up unannounced.”

Thace perked up when he saw the ring take on a full glow. He activated the ring. He watched in the mirror as his form changed. His purple skin, back to his human tone. He shrank, his hair looking more like a humans. He made his way over to the sink and washed his hair and face, to make it look damn.

He then put his human clothes on, before making his way out to greet Sam. A damp towel over his neck to make it look even more believable.

When he existed, he saw Sam was already cooking up a pot of coffee.

“Hey, so what brings you all the way out here?”

Sam moved over to the counter, grabbing two cups. Thace was becoming aware that Sam knew his way around Anna’s house.

“I had a day off and I wanted to get to know you more. Yesterday, well, let’s just say...pizza was the only thing on your mind…”

Thace felt a little sick again. He hadn’t eaten anything yet, as the pizza was still in his system.

“I am so, so sorry.”

Sam laughed, pouring the coffee into the cups.

“Don’t be. It was a nice….”

Thace sat down at the table, Sam joined him, passing over a coffee to him. Thace took the coffee and drank it slowly.

“So...you want to get to know me more? Why exactly?”

Sam smiled, holding his coffee in both hands.

“I want to get to know the man that makes Anna smile so much…”

Thace blushed at that.

“In all honesty, I have no idea why she likes me...our meeting was rather...is rather personal, so if you don’t mind, I’d rather not talk about it.”

Sam mused.

“I’ll leave it as two lost souls found each other in the sands…”

Thace shrugged, drinking his coffee again.

“Something like that…”

Thace watched as Sam’s mood changed a bit. It went from relaxed, to something protective.

“Now, I know Anna is a grown woman and that she can take care of herself, but, well, since her father isn’t here, I’ll be the replacement of scaring the living hell out of you.”

Thace blinked, not really sure what Sam was going on about.

“What?”

Thace looked at Sam again, not seeing anything menacing about the human. He seemed rather weak, but then again, so was Anna at first glance. Thace just could not take that threat in all honesty.

“You do know what I am trying to do right? Intimidation.”

Thace let out a hearty laugh. He could not imagine someone like Sam being intimidating at all. Sam did not like that reaction.

“Why? What would warrant you being like this?”

Sam gave a heavy sigh.

“You know, about how a father is supposed to scare the living daylights out of his daughter's boyfriend thing...well, I’m in place of Anna’s father, more like an older brother looking out of the younger…”

Thace was catching on. He recalled a few movies of where the father stared down the daughter's future boyfriend. How the man talked about his gun collection.

“I get where you are coming from. Do you have a gun collection to how me or something?”

Thace was playing it light heartedly. That slowly changed when he got Sam’s answer.

“I don’t have a gun collection, but I do have a poison collection.”

It was Sam’s turn to watch Thace panic and look at his drink. Sam after all had made it for him. Thace swallowed hard. He had now became the kid at the end of the gun.

“Did you put something in this?”

Sam leaned back in his chair, watching Thace fidget a bit before answering him.

“If I had, you’d be suffering right now.”

Thace relaxed.

“Okay, you are officially scary…”

Sam took a sip of his coffee, glad he put the fear of “god” in Thace.

“Just a little future warning of you hurt Anna in any way...I’m coming for your ass.”

Thace nodded, wondering how far and how fast earthships could travel for Sam to “get” him.

“I find it endearing that you worry for Anna so much, but I want to let you know, I have no intention of hurting Anna.”

The human in the room, liked that answer, to an extent. 

“It’s good to hear that...now I have a few more questions?”

Thace started to tap his foot, Sam was trying to dig some information out of him.

“What is this? An interrogation?”

Sam got up, with coffee cup in hand. He made his way towards the fridge.He was looking for some cream. 

“Kinda...I just want to know where you came from. It was very prevalent that you are not from around here. I can tell English is not your first language. The clothes you wore yesterday belonged to Anna’s father. The clothes you have now are...well...they fit now...and the idea that pizza was alien to you was intriguing as well…” 

Thace laughed nervously. The word “alien” made Thace jump a bit. He had to think fast.

“I told you before, I had strict parents. The moment I got the chance, I got out of that situation.”

Sam gave him a side glance, as he pulled out the cream and started to pour it into his coffee.

“You are a horrible liar…”

Sam put the cream back into the fridge, listening to Thace’s silence. Sam continued.

“Whatever the situation is, Anna didn’t want anyone know you were here for a little over two months now. I take it someone is looking for you.”

Thace, letting all humor escape him, gave Sam an answer he hoped would suffice.

“There is and I don’t what them to find me….I’m happier here…can we please leave it at that…”

Sam took his seat at the table again, relaxing.

“I can do that….Now, since you are here...is there anything I can get for you? Clothes? Materials? What hobbies do you like? What do you want to know?”

Thace slowly listened to Sam’s words. He did have some things he needed and wanted to know.

“I have questions of my own...When is Anna’s birthday? How far is the school from here? Can you bring me books? What is a beefcake?”

Sam gave him the most unamused look ever. This kid really was out of touch with the world.

“Okay, Anna’s birthday is September 30th…”

The two men talked, to get to know one another, to learn from one another. For Thace to have a connection outside from Anna, was something he didn’t know he’d enjoy. It was nice to have someone he could try to call a friend. For Sam, it was nice to know that Anna had someone she could care enough about, that it chased away her demons. 

They talked for hours. Thace’s ring, someone lasted longer than he thought it would originally. For a moment he almost forgot about it. He almost forgot he was a Galra. He almost wished he was human.


	15. Beautiful and Thick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna returns back home, stressed from the school day.
> 
> Thace is happy to see her home.

Anna got home late, her exhaustion was chased away when Thace lifted her up and held her bridle style. A surprised laughed escaped her lips, wondering what brought this on. They hadn’t even really been dating for over a whole 24 hours yet.

“What brings this about?”

Thace kissed the top of her head, still strongly holding her in his arms.

“Nothing other than I missed you.” 

With one easy move, Thace fell with Anna onto the bed, making sure no harm came to her. Anna let out a little scream, because it was thrilling to fall like that. He held on to her, not wanting to let go. Anna relaxed into him, her eyes started to grow heavy.

“I need to get out of my uniform. I smell and need a shower.”

Thace just held onto her tighter, shaking his head.

“I like the way you smell...So how was your day today?”

Anna buried her face into Thace’s chest and screamed into it. Thace just patted her head.

“That bad huh? Same problematic student?”

Anna nodded, pushing herself away, much to Thace’s protest.

“You have no idea...honestly I’ve never had problems like this before. I want to help the kid, but he’s so damaged I just want to slap him.”

Thace loved how Anna pouted. Thace sat up, joining Anna in her upright position.

“Anna, sometimes you can’t help people. They have to help themselves…”

Anna leaned on Thace, nodding with him.

“I know that, but still….anyways how was your day?”

Anna pushed herself off the bed, leaving Thace upset she was able to get away from him so easily. 

“Sam came for a visit…”

Anna stopped dead in her tracks. Her skin pailed. Thace saw this laughing.

“Don’t worry Anna, I had my ring on. He just wanted to get to know me more and to make sure I wasn’t going to hurt you…”

Anna started blushing, covering her face.

“He didn’t do anything stupid did he?” 

Thace let out a laugh, while scratching behind his ears.

“He threatened to poison me...if I hurt you…”

Anna rolled her eyes, trying to fight back her blush. Sam looked out for Anna when she first joined the Galaxy Garrison. She just didn’t think he’d do something like that.

“Well, knowing Sam, it’s not a threat…”

Anna pulled at her uniform, it really stank. She unbuttoned her jacket and tossed it on a chair. It didn’t take long before she had her dress shirt off either and was just in her bra and skirt.

Thace just looked on in awe, as he never saw Anna without some kind of shirt on. He just looked at her body, seeing things he didn’t notice before. He saw the scar on her stomach, he just didn’t know about the one’s she had on her back. The tank tops she wore, the nightgown from last night, covered what nightmares she endured.

Anna momentarily became aware she was shirtless in front of Thace and her body light up like a tomato and started to feel self conscious. Before she could move to grab a blanket, Thace embraced Anna from behind. His head, his lips, resting in the crook of her neck. His arms held her tight.

Anna froze in place. Thace was kissing one of her scars. It was something personal and intimate. Anna couldn’t help but shake. Thace could feel her body quiver and he stopped kissing her. 

Thace’s golden eyes, softened.

“You don’t need to hide your body from me Anna…”

Anna breathed in, her body still shaking in Thace’s arms.

“I’m sorry...it's just that…no one’s seen my body since my treatment was over...and I…”

Thace walked backwards, pulling Anna with him back to the bed. He sat down, pulling Anna into his lap. He let Anna stop shaking. He let her relax on her own, to calm herself down.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about Anna. You're beautiful.” 

With that, Anna started crying. This caused Thace to panic. He didn’t know what to do. Anna could feel Thace’s heartbeat fast. She started to giggle at his worry. She wanted to put him at ease.

“Don’t worry, I’m not sad...I’m really happy…I’m just being silly...”

Thace rested his chin on Anna’s head. He hummed, wondering over the silly comment.

“You're not silly. You're beautiful…”

Anna still let her tears fall freely. A smile clearly on her face.

“You always seem to know the right words to say you know that…”

Thace leaned back on the bed, taking Anna with him once again.

“Galra are truly honest. We mean what we say...and I truly mean them.”

Anna rested her head on Thace’s chest. It was something she didn’t mind getting used to. The beat of his heart was calming her. In that position, Anna couldn’t help but let a small chuckle out. Thance hummed, interested in what she found so amusing in this situation.

“What?”

Anna just started laughing some more. She needed to lighten the mood, she wanted to be happy.

“I forgot to tell you...but I’ve seen you completely naked.”

The reaction she got out of Thace was a bit more humorus. The man below her, shifted a bit. She could not tell what he was feeling.

“I was unconscious, close to death and helpless as a small creature…”

Anna pushed herself up off of Thace’s chest. Her puffy cheeks flushed, her tears started to slowly dry away. She glanced down at Thace, not really sure if he was getting what she was trying to imply.

“You are seriously not that thick are you?”

Thace could not get this woman at all. He just blinked up at her, trying to read her, but all he was doing was drawing a blank on his end.

“Am I missing something?”

Anna rolled her eyes, causing Thace to get a little irritated. He really hated that. 

Anna let out a little huff, before collapsing back down on Thace’s chest. She mumbled under her breath.

“The perfect opportunity…Forget it...I’m okay with this…”

Thace was still not amused by this, but let it go when he felt Anna hold him tighter. He relaxed some more, taking his arms and held her.

“You going to sleep now?”

Anna nodded, not bothering to get up.

“I’ll just have to get up earlier tomorrow is all…”

Thace could still tell something was bothering Anna, he just didn’t know what. He knew about the student, bits of her past, but beyond that, what was it?

“Sleep well…”

“...night…”

It wasn’t long, like normal, for Anna to pass out. Thace too followed into sleep.

***

Two hours later--

Thace woke up, not moving. Anna was snoring slightly on his chest. His eyes widened as if he just realized something. His body started to grow into the deepest purple he didn’t even know was possible.

“Ohhhhhh….”

If Anna wasn’t sleeping on top of him, he would have gotten up to the nearest wall and smashed his head into it.

Anna was right...he was thick.

Thace gave a heavy breath, he had to calm down. Once he relaxed again, he glanced down at Anna, a smirk on his face. This woman, sure was something else.

Next time, he’d hoped to get the hint, but for now he thought it was best to go back to sleep and brood about it later. After all, he had hoped to be on Earth for a long time to come. 

TBC


	16. Boop and Beep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna has tests to correct
> 
> Thace want Anna to take a break
> 
> Samantha shows up

One Week Later

Within the whole week, Thace was lucky to see Anna for more than a little bit of 4 hours a day. She was busy, stressed and in panic mode for the last 7 days because it was testing week. 

What consisted of testing week, was apparently hours of paper tests, her reading and correcting those said tests, along with Anna questioning her students sanity among her own. 

When she was grading those tests, comments would escape her mouth that made Thace crack a smile and feel sorry for her from time to time.

“Damn it, Carol, I told you no green pens….how can you be so freaking stupid...where did you get this damn green pen...we don’t even sell green pens at the fucking student store…”

Thace would just sit and watch. It was entertaining for him. Watching as Anna, who’s hair was tied in a messy ponytail, her bangs held back by her hand as she read over the answers.

Thace had to remind Anna from time to time, to take a break and eat.

“Time for a rest Anna. You need to move and stretch, get some food other than coffee.”

Anna’s dead eyes glance over at Thace. She dared him to try something. Thace easily took that challenge.

“I will throw you outside again Thace…”

Thace raised one eyebrow, thinking over the threat. He gave a smirk.

He waited for her to look back down at the paper, before taking his long index finger and poked her nose.

“Boop.”

Thace could have sworn he heard something snap. In a quick moment, Thace ditched the chair he was in and ran. Anna was not far behind him. Thace knew he had longer legs, but damn, in a small room, it didn’t mean a damn thing. Anna had tackled him from behind, throwing her full weight into him. He fell to the ground, with Anna on top of him.

Thace let a laugh escape his lungs, as Anna just sat there, letting her anger boil over.

“Did you just boop me! You are so lucky I love you otherwise…”

Thace rested on his elbows, he turned his head to look over at Anna.

“Otherwise what?”

Anna blushed, still sitting on his back.

“Otherwise I’d bite you next time…”

Thace gave a sly smile.

“What if I’d like to be bit?”

Anna remained silent, thinking over her comment.

“I’d rather not have a hair ball….”

Thace narrowed his eyes. He knew Anna was playing with him. He liked that, it was better than her just being focused on papers all the time.

“What’s that saying? All work and no play makes Anna a dull girl?” 

Thace quickly rolled over, grabbing Anna and pinning her to the ground underneath him. The human giggled at the quick change. She needed it, the change.

“I’m sorry Thace, once the testing is over I’ll be more relaxed. It only happens twice a year.”

Thace let Anna go and stood up. He reached his hand down for Anna to grab it and she did. In a quick move he pulled her up and into his arms. Her feet were nowhere near the ground. Anna loved being lifted, feeling the weightlessness.

“Well good...because I’ve been missing you.”

Anna glanced down from her position. She glanced into his yellow eyes, getting lost in them. She could could only imagine what worlds his eyes saw when traveling the universe.

Her train of thought was stopped when Thace’s ears started to twitch. He was hearing something. Anna glance out of the window, seeing a dust cloud come there way. Anna rolled her eyes, as Thace put her down.

“I forgot, Samantha's coming over…”

He made his way over to grab his ring. It would not be wise to let a pregnant woman see an out of this world being.

“I recall you telling me that she was going to be here while Sam was away. Where was Sam going again?”

Anna smiled, looking up at the blue sky. A full moon could be seen, faint but there, looking back down on the earth.

“Sam and his crew are testing new rockets. They are the fasted rockets we have right now. It should now take a full 4 weeks to get to Mars…but before that they have to make it to the moon base for the true send off...”

Thace was at awe. The Human race being able to make it beyond their own planet and moon, with old and outdated technology. Thace really did miss Galra tech. He missed warped tunnels. He missed fast ships. Thace would have gone mad if he had to travel in space for four weeks.

“You ever think about using my broken ship? To help advance your earth tech with galra tech?”

Anna nodded, watching the dust come closer.

“I thought about that, but then it would be hard to explain what happened to the ship's pilot...Human’s Thace, about most of them, they would take you and cut you up. Use you as a lab rat...because they’d be afraid…”

Thace just shrugged.

“I’m sure my people would do the same….hell, I know they have…”

Anna glance back at Thace. That was the first time he even said anything dark about the Galra. Thace looked away, he wanted to hide his cruelty, about what his own people have done.

“Thace, I’m not that stupid. I kinda figured and half expected something like that to happen with any other bioped being...or whatever has a brain. It’s natural for one place to be invaded by another at first. Just as time goes by, we hope for the best that we can get to understand one another. Being with you, I know that it can be possible.”

Thace still didn’t look at Anna. She could tell there was more than just that, but she knew that would be a different conversation for another day. 

Thace looked at his ring. It glowed purple and his human form started to take shape. Anna watched, still in awe at it.

“How that ring does that, will always be a mystery to me…”

Thace looked at her with his all too human eyes.

“It’s called quintessence. I’ll tell you more...I’ll tell you everything…”

Anna liked that. She liked that Thace was now willing to tell all and not hold back like he did when he first told her grand stories of his people. 

“I look forward to that.”

The hovercraft finally made it to their door. The dust settled and set the craft down with ease. Samantha jumped off her bike, a smile on her face.

“Hey, long time no see Thace. Anna you should bring him with you next time, I am sure Thace get’s lonely out here.”

Thace shrugged, leaning on the door frame to watch Samantha make her way towards them.

“If you managed out here with Anna, I can too.”

The younger woman embraced Anna, giving her a long, strong hug. Anna returned the hug, happy to have her sister back home.

“Well if you can survived Anna’s constant mood swings…”

Thace let out a dry “haha”. Anna shot Thace a dirty look. Samantha giggled.

“Okay you two, no teaming up on me. I need to finish my work, then we can make up Sam’s going away package.”

Thace blinked, wondering what they would be doing.

“So, this going away package...what will you put in it?”

Samantha looked at Anna.

“Did you tell him?”

Anna nodded.

“Sorry, I did…”

The younger girl crossed her arms, letting it go.

“It’s okay...he can help me too then. We plan on making a package for Sam, to let him know he’s going to be a father. If I told him, he wouldn’t go on the mission.”

Anna butted in.

“We’ve been talking during lunch break, sending two types of baby clothes up. One for a boy and one for a girl...or just have a shirt saying “Number 1 Dad”.”

The three started to make their way to the kitchen area. Anna walked over to the fridge, while Samantha and Thace took some seats. 

Thace relaxed, leaning into his chair. 

“I think the third option is better. One item of clothing can leave him guessing.”

Samantha nodded with Thace’s answer.

“I was thinking about that too, but I also want to send him a card, or a ultrasound, or a…”

Anna placed three cups down on the table.

“Now now Sammy, stop stressing. The shirt sounds good. We can sneak it into his clothing pack.”

Anna let out a heavy sigh. She knew the other conversation was bound to happen.

“Okay...so how are we going to do this sleeping arrangement?”

Samantha looked at Anna and Thace. She could not imagine what she was going on about.

“Do you and Thace sleep in a different beds?”

Thace grabbed his cup and drank the liquid Anna put in there. 

“Oh, Anna and I have been sharing a bed for awhile now. So the extra hide-a-bed is open.”

Anna glanced at Thace. She was a bit bewildered. How was Thace going to maintain his human form when Samantha was around for extended period of time.

Samantha saw Anna’s discomfort, a sly smile fell on her face.

“Oh don’t worry Anna, I’ll give you and Thace private time.”

When neither Anna or Thace reacted to that comment, Samantha let her jaw drop.

“You’ve been living together for so long and the two of you haven’t banged yet?”

Thace choked on his drink. A slight blush hit his face. Anna just calmly drank her drink with no change.

“You honestly think anyone from the Galaxy Garrison is having sex right now? During this mess?”

Samantha laughed.

“I am…”

Thace just wanted to leave from this conversation now. Samantha caught Thace’s nervus look. 

“What’s the matter Thace? This conversation getting to steamy for you?” 

Thace put his cup down, looking away from both women.

“Actually yes...I’m still a virgin.”

This time it was Anna to fall into a coughing fit. This just made their relationship a little bit more awkward. She could now understand why Thace never got her implications.

Samantha put her hands to her face, giggling like a mad school girl.

“Oh my, oh my! Don’t worry, when the time comes, Anna will take care of you!”

Samantha winked at Anna, causing the older woman to roll her eyes. Thace rolled his human ones too. Anna caught that and laughed.

“Ha, you finally did it! You rolled your eyes!”

Thace shot back.

“Because you rolled your eyes first! You know how I hate that.”

The younger person in the room was just a giggling mess.

“Oh I see you picked up Anna’s nasty habit!”

Anna lifted her hand up and tugged on Samantha’s ear. The young woman winched, bowing her head, looking for forgiveness.

“Hey now, I’m sorry! I don’t get to poke fun at you often…”

Anna let go, letting Sammy get away with it. 

“Okay, so I guess you are going to stay here for 8 weeks...we better start getting your clothes over here sometime next week. I’ll buy more food for the storage as well...better get some vitamins and make a schedule for your doctor’s appointment…”

Thace watched as Anna changed. She went from someone who treated Samantha like a little sister to that of a role of a mother who looked after her child. Thace wondered how often Anna would take her to check ups, to school, to go shopping. 

Thace was sad that Anna couldn’t have kids of her own, for she would have been a good mother. If anything, he read in books of people adopting children. He hoped Anna would do that. A woman like Anna had so much love to share, it would be a crime for a parentless child not to receive it.

Thace enjoyed the conversation with the two. It was nice, it was comforting, it was the closest to normal he was going to get and he didn’t mind.

The three carried on in conversation till the sun started to set and Samantha gave a reluctant goodbye. They watched as she left, leaving a cloud of dust behind her.

Thace took his ring off. His pale skin faded back to purple. His human eyes, returned to the glowing yellow. His height returned to normal.

Anna leaned into Thace, relaxing into his side. Thace wrapped his arm around her, looking down.

“Something on your mind?”

Anna nodded before looking away and brushing her hair away from her eyes to behind her ear. A slight blush on her face.

“We won’t have sex till you are ready….”

Thace’s ears flicked. With his free hand, he grabbed Anna’s chin and turned it towards him. He leaned down, touching his head forehead with Anna’s forehead. 

“I’m not ready…”

Their eyes clashed, emotions going crazy between the two.

“Neither am I…”

Thace smiled, stealing a kiss from Anna’s soft lips. She leaned in, before pulling away and breaking it. She gave a light hearted sigh.

“Well, I have to finish a few more tests corrections…”

Thace looked tired, the ring took a lot out of him.

"Well I’m going to bed early. Don’t stay up too late…”

Anna walked her way back to the living room coffee table, where she left her pile of tests. 

Thace ripped off his shirt, threw off his pants, leaving only his boxers on. He fell on the bed and hugged the pillow in his arms. He let a breath escape his lips, before laughter escaped when he heard Anna swear on last time.

“God Damn it Carol, you had one fucking rule…”

Listening to her voice, was like a lullaby for Thace to fall asleep to.

****  
Out in the middle of nowhere, Thace’s fighter-ship lay silent, until it wasn’t silent anymore.   
A red, single light, blinked on and off. A low beep, repeated, in slow movement.

That noise seemed to echo an ominous tune in the open valley.

TBC


	17. Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thace talks about Galra
> 
> Anna gets the wine out

1 week later---

Anna hummed happily as she placed a wine bottle on the table. Thace was curious, because he had seen bottles labeled “wine” in the dry storage, but he never touched it.

“What’s this stuff?”

He watched as Anna stood on her toes, reaching in the far back of the cupboard, but her fingers could not quite reach. Thace saw it was cute, just watching her miss her intended objects. Thace stood up from his chair and came up behind her. He reached for two wine glasses and handed them to her. Anna took them and started to clean them in the sink.

“It’s wine. I normally drink it on special or rare occasions…um...an alcoholic drink.”

Thace, now going on three months on earth, still hadn’t tried everything yet. Anna was hesitant for Thace to try alcohol, because it might not agree with his alien body. 

Thace scratched the back of his head, thinking about the word “alcoholic”. He had read about it in a dictionary, but it wasn’t anything good. It reminded him of a drink called Num-Vill.

“It alters your mood. For some, happy, for some sad...for some bad, am I right?”

Anna nodded, drying the glass cups.

“It can but I don’t plan on drinking a lot. I just want to celebrate school break and have a good long conversation with the truth with you and your people. Not the half ass story you told me months ago.”

Thace laughed nervously.

“Did you know I was lying?”

Anna left the wine cups on the table, she grabbed the bottle and opened it with ease. With a slight pour, a red liquid spilled out.

“I kinda expected you to lie. It’s not common for a more advanced race to take over a lesser one. You’ve read some of the history books here, you could very well see that.”

The two took their regular seats, enjoying their company.

“I have...even your recent history I read. It’s sad how things are the same yet different in the galaxies.”

Anna picked up her wine glass, Thace did the same. It was a similar aspect of a Galra victory drink, but with more ease. Their glasses clinked, before they pulled the glasses away.

Anna drank slowly, enjoying the taste. Thace smelled the liquid, his yellow eyes narrowed. It was something similar. The smell was probably as bad as it tasted, but was bound to get one hammered if drank too often. With small sips, he drank to enjoy the rare treat.

“So, about the Galra Empire...How far is your rulers rule?”

Thace was still nervous. He was afraid Anna might look at his differently once she knew the truth.

“My King, Zarkon, has been alive for nearly 10,000 years, so his reach is far…Many of the stars you see in the sky, those are all free. But beyond that, it all belongs to the Galra Empire…”

Anna just looked at Thace, listening to every word he was saying. She was watching him form words, so he could explain it better. 

“How is it that he could still be alive after all this time? I thought you said Galra had a lifespan about 120 years…”

Thace rested an elbow on the table, his knuckles resting on his cheek. He gave her a side glance.

“You know my ring? How I told you it ran on quintessence? Well that quintessence is what sustains Zarkon’s life force, along with a few of the high councils and the high court as well.” 

Anna watched as Thace took a large gulp from his wine. 

“How is this quintessence created?”

Thace hated how Anna was aware of his changes. He blamed his expressive ears.

“We send scouts, like myself, out to planets we have yet conquered...and exploit the beings on that planet to gain it…”

Anna poured herself a second glass of wine, she figured she definitely needed it after this conversation. 

“I take it, earth was your scouting mission.”

Thace let out a laugh.

“Well, not really. My people have no idea this planet even exists. I only ended up out here because I hit a corrupted wormhole.”

Anna was put at a little ease hearing that the Galra didn’t know about this Galaxy yet, so she chilled on drinking more wine. She was interested in the wormhole.

“How can a wormhole be corrupted? And how can one travel in a wormhole?”

Thace smiled, pouring himself another wine. The wine was affecting him greatly, making him more willing to talk.

“Quintessence for wormhole traveling. The same for a corrupted one too. The planet I was scouting attacked my ship had a Mage who altered my course.”

Anna slammed her hand on the table, causing Thace to jump a bit.

“Mage! Like Magic! Are you people like magical people?”

Thace could tell the wine was getting to Anna too. But to hear that not even earthling have mastered magic somewhat concerned him.

“Your human race is a joke. Projectile weapons, no fast traveling spaceships and no magic, how are you people still alive? I hope Galra Empire never gets here because this place wouldn’t last long…”

Anna pointed at Thace, who raised his eyebrows at her in amusement.

“Hey now, don’t count the human race out yet! We have a knack for surviving and never giving up. If I could take you out, then I’m not worried.”

Thace let out a hearty laugh.

“Please, me, I’m considered equivalent of an Air Force fighter pilot. I’m not a commoner. I have parents who are rather high up, so I got a job that is supposed to be considered safe. And look where I’m at!”

Anna shrugged, tossing back her thumb towards Thace’s box he pulled out of his ship. She figured it was something important, something that may tell others who he is if found. Since she glanced at it once, it was driving her up the wall to know what it was.

“Is that why you brought that box with you? Because you are some prince or something that you are so special you have yet to show me what you got in the box…”

Thace smiled, starting to feel more giddy. 

“I knew it! I knew you were poking around at it. Can’t open it, can ya!” 

Anna blushed, embarrassed Thace was aware that she was poking fun at her. The purple alien got up, tripping over his own feet. He hit the ground with a heavy thud, causing some items to shake. Anna was in full laughter mode. Thace pushed himself up, not letting his trip up bother him.

He walked over to where he left his box, picked it up and made his way back to the table. With a huff, he sat down. He placed the box in front of Anna, who was amused he was so willing to show the box now.

“What’s in the box Thace?”

Thace pushed a button. A handprint showed up, one that looked very Galran. 

“I’m not going tell you or show you. I’m just letting you know, no matter what, you can not access this box because you have no Galran genetics in your body.”

Anna frowned. Thace was playing with her, but she wanted to try anyways. She extened her hand and placed it ontop of the box. After what seemed like a few seconds, a soft click was heard.

Thace’s jaw dropped and Anna pulled her hand away.

“Was...was that supposed to happen?”

Thace pulled the box away, expecting it. There was no way she could have opened it if she was 100% earthling.

“No...it’s not...are you sure there has been no contact of any other beings beyond this planet.” 

Anna shrugged, because if there was, it was new to her. As far as she knew, she was human.

“I have no idea. The earth is 4.5 billion years old.. The human race has only been around for the last...I don’t know, 200,000 years I believe...and it’s a huge system out there...I wouldn’t be surprised if other beings came here and got merged into the population…”

Thace looked at her, the alcohol was hitting him hard.

“And you are not a bit worried that you have some Galra DNA in you to activate my box?”

Anna shrugged.

“Not a big deal, I’m still me...it’s probably why I’m alive, having that extra genetic code or something...Man, I wonder if it’s my mother’s side or my father’s side I get my Galra genetics from…it’s kinda cool...”

Thace held the box close to him, still not sure about Anna and how calm she was with this whole revelation.

“Not a big deal? I’d be freaking out if I was half something else…”

Anna placed her glass down, laughing.

“Thace, I brought you into my house. I took care of you and fell in love with you. Do you honestly think I’d react any differently finding out that I may not be a total human?”

Thace lowered his ears, still holding his box.

“Well, you are right…”

Anna got up, walking towards Thace and wrapping her arms around Thace’s neck. She looked down at his hands, where the box lay.

“Now what’s in the box. I was able to open it, I should be able to see what’s inside of it now..right?” 

Thace nodded, having Anna look over his shoulder was comforting. It meant she was okay with him, even if he hadn’t told everything about the Galra Empire yet, like the gladiator battles, slave trade and experimentations. He knew they’d talk more about that later. Right now, Anna wanted to see what Thace had.

“Alright…”

Thace opened the black box, the dark purple material Anna originally saw, still covered the two items underneath it. Thace pulled the cloth away, showing twin, elegant knives. Silver and sharp, a purple gem embedded into the hilt, giving off a slight glow.

Anna was amazed by the items. She had never seen anything so well crafted that it almost sang.

“These are amazing….something like this, must be a cherished possession. I’m glad you showed me Thace...Thank you…”

Thace didn’t like them. Not because of sentimental feelings, but because of the life he took with these blades. That and another reason.

“You see the two gems here. They are something similar to a tracking device. The brighter they glow, the closer a mothership is nearby…” 

Thace felt Anna freeze. That scared her. He could feel it in her heartbeat. He wasn’t sure what she would say. Anna moved, holding Thace tighter and barring her face into his neck.

“Well I guess I have no choice but to go with you when they do show up...I always wanted to go to space....”

Thace looked at his blades. He was indifferent with Anna’s answer. He liked that she was willing to go with him, but not the idea of the mothership finding earth.

“I’d rather they never find me...This is the first time I’ve been happy in a long time. I hope, I hope they never find earth...so I can stay here forever...do what your Galra ancestor did, merge with the population…”

Anna giggled, she liked that answer. It meant Thace would rather stay on earth, with her, than go back to his own people. Anna reached over Thace, closing the box.

“Let’s put this thing away. Let’s forget about the future. Let’s just live in the now and worry when it happens….” 

Thace didn’t like that answer at all. It angered him. It could have been the alcohol taking over or it could have been his fear was finally cracking.

He threw the box onto the ground. The sound of the two knives skidded on the floor. Thace quickly stood up and spun around, grabbing Anna by her arms and held her there. His voice raised into a yell, panicked and quick.

“You don’t understand Anna. My people are monsters. If they get here, there will be nothing left. Your people will eradicated and you...you would be…” 

Thace could no longer look into Anna’s shaking eyes. So he closed his own and lean forward, resting his head on hers. He continued, this time with a calmer voice, but still shacky.

“I was going to kill you Anna. I was going to claim this world for Zarkon, like I had done so many times to countless others. How many have I killed and not felt any remorse or fear or guilt? Why is it that you make me feel this way?”

And what seemed like in a long time for Thace, tears fell. Those tears ran freely, as if some dam had broken. Some block finally gave way, to emotions long walled up. 

Tears started to form from Anna’s as well, but she wasn’t going to let them fall. She had already cried enough in front of Thace more than she had originally liked, but this time it was for Thace to cry. This was his moment.

She raised her hands up and cupped Thace’s face. Her soft hands, brushed away the tear drops. The action caused Thace to open his eyes and look at her. A smile on her face, never judging him for his actions.

“You're no monster Thace. Monster’s don’t cry.”

Those words seemed to comfort Thace. It assured him that the woman before him, was honest and true. That she didn't see him as a monster that he knew he was, put him at ease.

“Anna…”

Anna didn’t let him finish, she acted in the best way she knew how. 

She kissed him and all seemed to fade away.

***

What happened afterwards, only two broken souls would know, for tears, fears and alcohol had a role to play. Afterwards after that, just smiles and dirty sheets.

 

***


	18. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morning after the Night

The morning after--

Anna didn’t get out of bed. She tried, oh did she try, but she couldn’t. She didn’t even get to stand before her legs gave out underneath her. She blamed Thace for that. Thace on the other hand, hasn’t come back into the house for about an hour. He had his own issues to deal with. 

She really shouldn’t have drank that wine. Anna didn’t regret last night, nor did she feel guilty about it either, she just didn’t expect the pain that came afterwards. It was all fun when she was drunk and in the moment, it was just the after effects. The hangover and the problem downstairs. 

“I’m an idiot…”

She saw him naked when she was changing his clothes and dressed his wounds, she should have known. She covered her face with her hands, a heavy blush escaped her face.

Anna was grateful for the school break, otherwise she’d have to call in sick. Either way, her day was shot. The only highlight in that moment was that she was at ease because she knew she could not get pregnant. 

***

Thace could not find a rock hard enough to bash his head in. He was suffering from a hangover. He didn’t even know he could get one. He had some heavy drinks before. He blamed the earth wine for everything that happened.

Not only that, Thace was beating himself up over multiple things that Anna just didn’t seem to get. One was the sex, that was fun, yet scary as hell. Two was that Anna was able to open his Galra box. Three he told her a lot and she didn’t freak out, but they made out because of it. Four they had sex, with each other, a near human and an Galra. Five he felt guilty for hurting her. Six, he laughed when she fell off the bed. Seven…

Thace wanted to drown out his thoughts, but it wasn’t damn working. He couldn’t just keep a clear mind except for one damn thing, Anna was in every list he was numbering off in his head. 

He had it bad. He had it so, so bad.

***

By the time Thace got back, the sun was starting to set. Anna was able to walk, be it still slower than normal. She just got done letting her bed sheets hang out on the clothesline, she just hadn’t gotten to take the dry ones down yet.

Neither could really look at each other in they eye. There was no real rift, just a shyness between the two that left for an awkward silence. 

Thace was the first to speak, needing to hear something from her.

“Are we good?”

Anna let out a giggle. Thace had said it so awkward, it was cute. His whole body was nearly in panic mode.

“I don’t know Thace, that can be a loaded question. Are we good as beings or are we good as us?”

Thace crossed his arms, tapping his foot. Anna was making fun of him. Thace didn’t mind it, he enjoyed it really.

“Well, are you good? Because last I left you, you kinda yelled at me…”

Anna walked her way towards Thace, the best that she could. Thace didn’t know if he should feel pride for that or not.

“I also recalled screaming a lot last night too...so...what’s the difference?”

Thace’s deep purple came back in full force. 

“I don’t know, you could walk before…”

Anna finally made her way to Thace, falling into his chest and he braced her. Anna raised her gaze up at Thace, smiling.

“Are you good?”

Thace nodded, looking back.

“I’m getting there. You know, I blame you for taking my virginity.”

Anna started poking him.

“I blame you for making me walk funny.”

Thace shrugged, lifting her up carefully so not to cause any more harm. He carried her in a bridal carry. This caused Anna to blush madly. He started making their way back to Anna’s house.

“Well please forgive me. I’ll draw you a bath and finish the sheets.”

Anna leaned into Thace’s chest, thinking it over.

“I already took a bath this morning. How about we just watch the sunset together and I’ll forgive you.”

Thace leaned in, nodding while nuzzling Anna.

“I can do that…”

The two lovers carried on their way, lost in their own world for a time. A time buried deep in the back of their minds for this momentary happiness.

***


	19. Explore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna looks back into history as far as she can to find out where her Alien blood may have come from.
> 
> Thace found a tree and wanted to bring it to Anna, in the process he found images carved in stone, telling of a hidden destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness, was a little ill. Look for more quick updates in a few days to come. Thank you for reading.

The next Day---

Anna held onto her cell phone, browsing the web about genetics and her family history. With her mother, she was able to trace it back her history to Korea back in the 1900’s. Not much in the mixing of genetics outside of her mother's birth origins. Her father on the other hand, was more of a mix bag of genetics.

With her father, he was half-japanese. His mother was American, his father Japanese American. Beyond that, with that, she followed her paternal side. That’s when warning flags started to appear. The image of a elegant looking woman, in her arms was her infant son, Anna’s grandfather. The area the picture was located wasn’t far from Anna’s home and was told by her father, the original homestead. 

Anna had seen pictures of her before, but she just assumed like every other passed on family history, that's all it was, history. But this woman, she made sure she bought this home land to be passed on down to family. That the story of the blue monster did originate from her. She was also extremely rich without having any means to be so. Beyond that as well, was no further information to her mysterious great grandmother. It was as if she came out of the desert herself. Not only that, there was no known death year.

Thace walked into the house, disturbing her research. Anna put her cellphone down, smiling from her position on the bed. 

Thace looked hot. Not in the “oh my god” hot, which for Anna he was, but hot from being outside. He also looked sweaty, dusty and more rugged than normal.

“May I ask what happened to you?”

Thace walked his way over to the sink. He decided against the use of a cup and drank out of the water fauste. After he had his fill, did he finally speak.

“Yesterday on my solo adventure, I found some nice fauna that I wanted to plant here, some kind of tree...I don’t get to go out much, so I figured I could give it you the plant as a gift…”

Anna was touched by Thace’s thoughtful gift. 

“Oh? I can’t wait to see it!”

Thace walked over to the bed, sitting down to look at her.

“Well, while I was out there...I found some old hieroglyphics too…”

The tree was a nice gift, but the hieroglyphics seemed to pick her interests even more. Thace liked that look. It reminded him of a youngling seeing magic for the first time.

“Oh! I’d love to see those!”

Thace leaned back on the bed, laying across Anna’s legs. A smirk on his face.

“Can you walk?”

With a slight slap on his head, Anna scoffed. Thace pretended to be hurt.

“I can! I’ve just been doing research.”

Thace didn’t bother to move yet, he was still contemplating life after his little hiking and digging event.

“Oh? What about?”

Anna hummed as she pointed her finger towards Thace’s black box.

“Just family history. I’m not worried about the genetic aspect, just where my Alien bloodline came from is interesting and how I have some Galra blood...it would explain why I have strange feelings and lack of fear in most instances...”

Thace sat up, scratching the back of his head.

“To know when a Galra got here, would be rather hard to pinpoint. Galra’s go back farther than your known human history…either way, it is interesting to know that Earthlings and Galra have mingled in the past. I wonder….”

Anna started to move more, getting excited for the upcoming day trip Thace was going to take her on.

“You wonder what?”

Anna couldn’t help but see a longing in Thace’s eyes.

“I wonder, if that was during the time of peace, when a Galra came to earth.”

Anna embraced Thace’s neck, giving him a kiss behind his right ear. Thace smirked a bit at the action.

“I’m sure it was. Maybe the Galra loved it so much, they stayed forever and ever…”

Thace grabbed onto Anna’s arms, holding her in place has he moved away from the bed. Anna was taken by surprise as Thace put her on a impromptu-piggy back ride. A giggled escaped Anna’s lips on the way up as Thace supported her weight, looping his arms underneath her legs.

“Doesn't sound like a bad idea, staying forever and ever…” 

Anna was overjoyed at Thace’s words. It was something she’d hang onto. She closed her eyes, resting her cheek on Thace’s neck. He smelled a little, but a good smell she didn’t mind.

“Is shorts and a tank good for the hike?”

She felt Thace nodded, as he made his way towards the door. He knelt down and grabbed her hiking boots and socks on the way out, before closing the door. Anna started to grow flustered as Thace hadn’t put her down yet.

“You do know I can walk right? And we can take the bike if it gets us there faster.”

Thace just ignored her words, just kept making his way towards the destination where he saw the hyroglifics. Anna saw the walking trail Thace had left in the dry dusty ground. The heat coming down was just as dry as the wind that blew. Anna could not wait for fall.

“I want you to hang onto me tight, okay?”

Thace felt Anna’s grip tighten around him, taking that as her answer. Before Anna knew it, Thace ran off into a full sprint run. It wasn’t as fast as her hovercraft, just at a pace where it was enjoyable for her to enjoy the free ride. Anna couldn’t help but wonder how much stamina a Galra had, as Thace had already done what must have been a marathon thrice over. 

It wasn’t long till Anna saw a cliff’s edge, another familiar place where she used hike with her father, she recalled there being fresh water that ran magically out of the ground and plant life seemed to flourish there. 

Thace’s run went to a slow jog and finally a walk. He was breathing hard and heavy. It caused Anna a bit of worry that he was over heating.

“Thace, lets find a spot for a break. I can get my shoes on while you recover.”

Anna couldn’t see Thace’s face, but his ears did twitch in annoyance. Anna didn’t have any free hands to pull at them, so she softly bit one of his ears instead. That caused a reaction out of it that made Anna giggle.

“I thought biting was a bedroom thing?”

Thace bounced her a little, causing Anna to narrow her eyes at that.

“Well maybe if you let me get my shoes on I wouldn’t bite your ears…”

Thace walked towards the edge of the cliff. With a shush sound escaping Thace’s lips, caused Anna to tune into her hearing. With her dark blue eyes, she gazed over the cliffs end.

She could hear rushing water. Not just from the water from the mini oasi either. Not only that, there was something more. Anna could feel something. It was similar to what she felt in the maze, but not the same. This feeling was more lonely, while the other was more searching.

“When I was digging up that tree I found a rock with pictures on it. The images I saw showed me a location and this was the place.” 

Anna let the feeling pull at her. It was as if it was calling. Her eyes looked for any possible ledge down the cliff they could possibly get down to. It was slight, but she saw a splash of green. She pointed her finger down and Thace followed it. 

“Is there a way to get down there?”

Thace nodded, before holding tight to Anna’s legs again.

“Are you ready? I’m going to jump down there.”

Anna shot back.

“What are you crazy, we’d have no way to get ba-”

Thace was crazy alright, he jumped down, finding a surface with each bound he made, getting closer and closer to the spot Anna recommended. Anna on the other hand, was not thrilled with the current free fall. In an after thought, she was glad she didn’t jump off a cliff, she’d have second thoughts on the way down.

Once Thace landed safely on the ledge, Anna seemed to growl at him.

“You do know I’m human right.”

Thace shrugged.

“It’s the little things…” 

Anna rolled her eyes, even though Thace couldn’t see her do it, he felt it mentally. 

Once their little bickering was over, they turned their attention to the edge they were standing on. The lone green shrub was out of place, as there was not active running water near it. Save for the sound the heard coming from inside of the cliff.

Anna’s eyes seemed to gaze onto a spot that looked different on the wall. There was a faint mark on it, one of a blue humanoid being. As if on instinct, Anna reached out for it, touching it. 

The moment her fingertips touched the surface, blue energy started to glow. The image crumbled away, turning into dust and falling down the deep cliff face. Anna and Thace looked on in disbelief, as the wall turned into an entrance of a deep cave. 

“Thace, put me down now, I want my shoes on.”

Thace didn’t protest, because he himself was trying to comprehend the situation. Anna was just lucky Thace didn’t drop her in shock when everything changed like that infront of him.

Anna quickly climbed down off his back, grabbing her shoes and hastily put them on. 

After what seemed like a while, Thace finally spoke with dryness in his voice.

“The rock didn’t say anything about this….”

Anna walked into the cave a little bit, testing the ground. She could hear the fear in his voice. Thace was hesitant to walk in further.

“What’s the matter? Don’t be a scaredy-cat.”

Anna could not help but tease him. Thace crossed his arms, not moving a foot from the cave’s edge.

“I’m not scared, just cautious. As I recall, you told me that magic wasn’t possible on this world. That, Anna, was magic out there...and old magic at that too…”

Anna turned her back towards Thace, peering deeper into the seemingly never ending darkness. Her heart beat was racing, as was Thace’s.

“I take it this isn’t Galra magic then?”

Thace finally took a step forward, treading lightly.

“No, it's not...it’s Altean.”

Anna blinked, not sure what that was, as Thace never mentioned something like that before. 

“Altean?”

Thace scratched the back of his head, finally catching up to Anna. They both stood at the edge where the light dare not travel any further. Thace had no problem glaring out into the darkness, but even he had his limits.

Anna watched, as Thace started to fidget.

“It was long before my time...it was when my King was on good terms with an Alien race called Altea.”

Anna looked away.

“I take it, the Altean’s were not good then?”

Thace rested his hands on his hips, kicking the dirt.

“Well, we used to be allies, fight for the same team, protect the universe. The Altean’s did something unforgivable. One that caused my King to betray the Altean’s.”

Anna lowered her head.

“What happened?”

Thace scratched the back of his head, his ears hang low.

“I’m not sure. I’ve heard stories of a dead lover...a missing son...it's been so long, no one really knows and most are afraid to ask.”

Anna blinked, her eyes adjusting to the darkness.

“Where are the Altean’s now?”

Thace started walking in deeper, as he was now curious.

“They were eradicated. Down to the last child….”

Anna followed behind him, silence was now present among the two with Thace’s last comment. Anna could only imagine what had happened for a King, like Zarkon, to eradicate an entire race. Whatever it was, must have been personal, maybe beyond that of a dead lover or a missing child. 

For what seemed like ages, they walked in the darkness. The only light seen, was the one they left behind them. It grows smaller and smaller with each, echoing step.

Anna could barely make out that Thace was there, but Thace had no problem seeing her at all. Because of that, Thace let out a laugh, breaking the silence between them.

“What’s so funny?”

Thace had a grin on his face he wished Anna could see.

“Your face, it looks panicked. Are you afraid of the dark?”

Anna frowned, puffing her lips out.

“I was just thinking how I have some Galra DNA and yet I can’t see worth shit in the dark and here you are walking like it's daylight.” 

Thace laughed again, reaching his hand out towards Anna and grabbing hers. Anna smiled, letting Thace pull her along. It was a nice change of pace in this dark descent.

“I’ll be your eyes so you don’t have to worry.”

As if on cue, or Thace being preoccupied with Anna being too cute for his own good, he smacked into a pillar. The large “whack” noise echoed within the walls and into a large opening chamber. Thace cursed in his own language, letting laughter escape from Anna’s owns lips.

“What is that about being my eyes?”

That laughter stopped short and was replaced with fear. An unearthly scream bounced off the walls. The noise was so loud it caused Thace to let go of Anna’s hand so he could cover his ears. Anna did the same thing with her ears, otherwise she’d go deaf.

The pain was so disorienting, nausea took over, causing Thace to fall heavily to his knees. The ground shook and cracked underneath him. And then it stopped. 

Once Thace let go of his ears, adjusting to his surroundings, did he glance to look at Anna. In that moment, his heart stopped. 

Anna wasn’t there anymore. 

TBC


	20. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thace has lost Anna
> 
> Anna is in a strange room with a strange woman

“Anna!”

Thace was in a panic. He was completely alone, in the dark, in a cave that seemed to change and flip everything upside down. The sound of rushing water was louder than ever, drowning out Thace’s panicked cries.

The Galra looked everywhere his vision could gaze into, to try to find the familiar form he had grown used to seeing. All he got was dead ends and jagged cliff edges. He smelled the air and could only smell water. The scent that Anna had, was nowhere, it was as if she never existed. 

His mind was going crazy. He was afraid Anna had fallen off a cliff or that thing that screamed took her away. Thace stopped, thinking back to that noise he heard. The sound, the feelings, the fear. 

Thace was kicking himself mentally. He should have known something was down here, otherwise why was there a hidden magic gateway. He had let curiosity get the best of him and didn’t heed his initial hesitation. Now he lost Anna and could only imagine what she was experiencing.

He had hoped it was better than where he was currently at. 

In that moment another loud noise echoed the chamber, causing Thace to cover his ears again. The ground started to shake again. This time, below his feet, small holes opened up and water started to flow out. Once the noise stopped, did Thace let himself become aware of the water that gathered around his feet.

Thace stumbled back, expecting to turn back from where he came from, but his pathway had changed yet again. He looked around, all over, not seeing once exit. He was encased in a spear, that was quickly filling up with water.

“Oh shit!” 

Thace made felt all over the wall, pushing, trying to see if he could find a weakness in it, but there was nothing. He quickly started pounding on the rock wall, only successfully damaging his own hands. 

“Come on damn it!”

Thace leaned his forehead against the wall, not willing to have his life end like this. With the water nipping at his heels, Thace kept trying to find a weak point, lost in the darkness of some unknown magic.

****

Anna woke up, in a soft and silky bed. Her long hair, braided and adorned in pearls and aqua colored gems. Her tank top and shorts, were folded neatly at her bedside. The dress she was now in, was material she had never felt nor knew existed. The blue shade seemed to match the theme that decorated the room she was confined in. 

Once she took it all in, did she turn to look for Thace. 

He was nowhere to be seen. Anna moved off the bed, making her way towards the only door in the room. Her hand reached for the nob and it vanished. Anna pulled her hand away, looking around again. She was afraid. This was something she did not expect.

“Do not fear my child.”

A woman’s soft voice, caused Anna to jump almost out of her skin, as she had sworn she was the only one in the room. She turned her whole body towards that voice, her back pressed firmly into the wall. 

Before her, was a tall looking woman. Her white hair, blanketed the ground below her. The woman’s skin was that of a pale shade of purple, but her facial features were that closer to a human's. The gown she wore, was very similar to Anna’s, but more intricate and had flaire. The woman’s eyes, seemed to glow with aqua and pink, wise and ancient.

“Who are you? Why am I here? Where is Thace?”

The woman smiled at Anna’s questions. She walked gracefully, making her way towards the smaller woman. Anna just narrowed her eyes, trying to understand this woman. She wasn’t human, but wasn’t threatening either.

“My name is Aysu Maris. You are here because I saved you from that horrid Galra that held you captive...and who is this “Thace” child? Is there another lost in my maze.”

Anna grew angered by how this “Aysu Maris” person talked about her Thace. Anna walked up to meet the woman head on, she extended her finger and pointed it in her face.

“That “horrid” Galra is Thace and he wasn’t holding me captive, he’s my boyfriend. Where is he? Have have you done to him.”

Aysu looked alarmed by Anna’s statement. The older woman pulled away, as if she heard the child before her was mad.

“You care for that beast? That monster must have brainwashed you my child.”

Anna stomped her way over, pushing the woman, who was amused by the smaller beings actions.

“I’m not your child! The only one holding me captive is you. Now let me out of here, tell me where Thace is now or else.”

Aysu laughed with great joy. She wasn’t taking Anna’s threat with any fear at all. 

“Please child, what could you possibly do to, I’m a Paladin of Voltron..!?”

It wasn’t long before Aysu regretted her words. Anna was at a close enough distance, she quickly kicked the taller woman’s legs out from underneath her. Aysu rolled to the ground, away from Anna’s oncoming attack that would have connected with her skull had she not moved away. The long dress ruffled with the movement, causing the unknown Alien to pull out a hidden blade and cut a slit into it, to offer her more freedom of movement. Anna couldn’t help but smile at the shock that was momentarily on Aysu’s face.

“A Paladin of Voltron? Never heard of you..So you must be nothing important.”

Anna’s body stance when that to a full fledge fighter. Her fists raised, her body ready for whatever came her way. The dress she was in, was a problem, but she could still manage. 

Aysu was almost insulted by how the Earth child was so cocky. 

“My, my...Dear Child, you are a fiery one, aren't you?”

Anna was getting ready to fight again, because being on the offensive wasn’t the best strategy at the moment. She needed to know where Thace was so they could both get out of here.

“Where is Thace?”

Aysu smiled, this time it wasn’t so nice. That smiled scared Anna, she didn’t know if it was fear for herself or for Thace. In that moment, Aysu took Anna’s momentary fear and charged. 

Anna was shocked how fast she moved, as a leg came towards her in almost a blink. Anna placed her arms up to brace for impact. Once Aysu’s leg connected with Anna’s left forearm, a sick crack could be heard. Anna faltered, as she was kicked acrossed the room. Her body slid on the floor, before finally stopping once she hit the wall.

Anna gritted her teeth, as she looked at the damage her arm received. In her shock, blood was present, as was the white bone sticking out of her arm. Her wrist was shot. Anna didn’t scream. She was in shock. 

Aysu seemed amused at how easily the human fell with one kick. She made her way over, as it Anna was no longer a threat.

“Child...I will give you an out. Leave the Galra and never return to this place or you can die here.”

Anna fought the pain, the black and white that flashed in her vision, just irritated her. With her right arm, Anna pushed herself up. She stood tall, her back towards the wall for support. With her right hand, she raised it and extended her middle. Her left hand, dangled, blood pooling onto the floor. 

“Bring it you bitch. This is nothing.”

Aysu was at disbelief. Most earthlings she’d met, would turn tail and run, but not this one. This one was something different, she almost reminded her of herself when she was younger. 

“If you insist Child…”

Aysu ran full speed, towards the younger girl. In that moment, Anna braced herself against the wall, she used her feet to push herself off of it, ducking under Aysu’s flying kick. Aysu was caught off guard, as her standing foot slid out from underneath her, due to Anna’s blood that blanketed the floor. With her momentum, she heavily hit the ground.

Anna tucked and rolled, bouncing back up and returned to a full charge back at her attacker. In that moment, Anna placed most of her energy into a running kick, that finally connection to Aysu’s skull.

That kick sent Aysu’s world spinning. It didn’t stop spinning, even after Anna got on top of her and started pounding her with her right fist over and over again. In her fear, in her beatdown, she let out a scream. That scream caused Anna to freeze and roll away in pain. 

Anna held her head, trying to ground her surroundings. In her confusion, her eyes fell onto Aysu, who was slowly crawling away from her. Anna ignored the pain in her head and stood up. She needed to get to Thace and this woman was the only thing that could take her to him.

“I’ll give you an out...Tell me where Thace is and I’ll let you live or if you don’t, I’ll kill you right here and right now.”

Aysu looked up from her spot on the floor, knowing full to well the child in front of her truly meant those words. In her dazed state, the woman gave a playful laugh. An image crossed her memory. It was of a person, whom looked familiar to Anna, but a boy. Their eyes matching with determination.

“Fine. It seems I have lost again...”

Anna didn’t question the woman of the word “again”. She could care less really. All she wanted now was to get Thace, get out of there and get medical attention. 

“Where is he?”

Aysu raised her hand up, the wall adjacent to Anna faded away. Before her, was a spear made of stone. Anna walked up towards it, placing her right hand on the rocky surface. It was wet and cold. She narrowed her eyes as she heard Aysu laugh. She propped herself up on the bed Anna was sleeping on.

“You’ll never be able to get him out. My magic can not be beat…”

Anna turned her attention away from the crazy woman, but instead, rested her head on the stone. She closed her eyes, trying to gain focus and not pass out. It wasn’t long, before a blue hue danced at Anna’s fingertips. In that moment, the rock crumbled away and a wave of water came crashing down on her. The force knocked her down, pulling her along it’s decent. 

Thace fell with the water flow as well, gasping for breath as he came to a stop. The brightness of the room, nearly blinded him. He was confused and lost. He remembered being trapped in the darkness, the water nearly above his head. He remembered scratching and kicking, to try to escape to no avail. Then it all fell away, to the area he was in now. 

Thace rested on his elbows, looking around. He saw a woman with obvious Altean decent, among that of a Galra’s too. Her face was beat in, but the look of shock seemed to take over more. He ignored her when he smelt Anna’s blood. 

Thace glanced into a corner, where Anna lay unmoving. Thace’s breath caught in his throat as he pushed himself up and started running towards her. 

“Anna!”

Thace slid to his knees, hovering over Anna before carefully turning her over. He cradled her in his arms. Thace’s yellow eyes scanned her body, seeing the damage done to her. Her broken wrist was horrible and still bleeding heavily. He quickly tore at Anna’s dress to use it to stop the blood flow. 

Anna opened her eyes in pain. The pressure seemed to wake Anna up from her current state. Her eyes heavy, she glanced up and smiled. She extended out her right hand and rested it on Thace’s face.

“Found you….”

Thace couldn’t help but smile at that, even if she was in pain, she had some strange humor in her voice. He blamed the lack of blood. That smile fell quickly as Anna’s hand dropped and her eyes started to flutter. This caused Thace to freak out.

“No, nonono...Anna, stay with me damn it.”

The woman Thace forgot about, spoke up in shock, her voice alarmed and laced with fear.

“Did you say Anna?” 

Thace held Anna close, now realising that this woman placed Anna in her current condition. Thace was going to rip the damn woman’s throat out if she got any closer.

Aysu stopped short, looking at the two before her. The Galra glared at her with such hatred and fear over what she had done to a human he probably considered a mate. 

She could not believe that a human and a galra could be in love. That a galra would care this much for anything beyond itself.

Her eyes fell onto the woman who gave her a beat down. One she hadn’t had in over an eaons. This woman, whose name was Anna, now meant a lot more to her than just a normal human.

“Galra, do you care for this human?” 

Thace lowered his ears, he was ready for an attack.

“I do…”

Aysu let her body relax, as she spoke with more haste.

“Galra, would you die for her?”

“I would.”

There was no hesitation. Aysu saw that.

Thace watched as the woman raised her hand up. The caved changed around them once more, leaving Thace to watch in a silent awe at what was happening before him. As the room began to settle, Thace saw something familiar with his people. It was a healing pod. It was old, but useable. 

He slowly stood up, holding onto Anna with great care, before making his way towards the pod.

The machine opened up, the door’s cracked and cold air escaped. Thace quickly placed Anna into the pod, pulling away and letting the machine do what it did best. Heal.

Thace watched in anguish, as Anna’s pained face, fell away to a deep, calming sleep. He could see that the pod was doing his job and with that, Thace could relax on Anna’s condition. 

The Galra turned, his eyebrows narrowed in a fiery anger towards his and Anna’s attacker. The woman, glared at him as well, she was not sure of what to make of the purple monster before her.

Thace knew not to attack her, no matter how much he wanted to. After all, she did summon a healing pod for Anna. Either way, he had to know who she was and why an Alteran/Galra hybrid was living on earth. 

“So who the hell are you.”

The woman stood tall, she raised her hand to her chest, as if to salute the man before her. 

“My name is Aysu Maris. I am a Paladin of Voltron. Pilot of the Blue Lion.”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aysu (moon water) Maris (of the sea)---Is the Blue Paladin


	21. Healing and Bloodlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aysu isn't that bad
> 
> Thace still is worried 
> 
> Anna gets better in more ways than one

Thace was now at a bigger predicament than he originally thought. 

Anna was currently in a healing pod and in the same room with them, a damn Paladin. It irritated Thace, now knowing that he could have met his end by the hands of the one that controlled water. 

Aysu, watched from a distance. Her wounds still very visible and her world still spinning thanks to Anna’s well precised kick. She glanced at the Galra, who hovered around the pod, checking every so often. It was starting to irritate her.

“Would you stop fidgeting, the girl will be just fine.”

Thace turned his head away from the long haired woman, nearly barking at her.

“No thanks to you…”

Aysu narrowed her eyes, testing the creature before her.

“She attacked me first. I was being nice until she tried to take me down.”

Thace clenched his fist.

“Well maybe if you hadn’t taken her away from me and locked me into a ball of rising water, we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

Thace had gotten the woman there on that one. The paladin walked away, otherwise she would have lost it and locked him up in another spear.

Thace watched as she left his sight, before relaxing. He made his way over to the pod again, poking at the schematics to see how many ticks it would take for Anna to be released and fully healed. In the distance, he could hear that wretched woman comment.

“Leave the damn pod alone, she won’t get out any quicker.”

Thace was really getting tired of this woman.

“Why don’t you mind your own business.”

Before Thace could react, the woman was right behind him. Thace reacted the best he could, but the damn woman had age and experience on her side. Heavy metal clasps latched onto his wrists, dragging his arms to the ground with a heavy thud. 

Thace was just at a loss. He was in a position not flattering for any Galra. No matter how hard he tried, he could not lift the handcuffs he was in. It didn’t take long for him to notice it was magic. He glanced up at the Paladin, who seemed to enjoy her current position.

“Now that I don’t have to worry about you attacking me, I have some questions to ask.”

Thace tried pulling at the clasps again, but still no movement. Aysu walked over to the healing pod, her fingers dancing over the system. Thace could only watch with fear as she looked into Anna’s genetic coding. The woman smiled cooly, sensing Thace’s growing fear.

“I could disable her life support system if you don’t answer me.”

Thace didn’t know if she meant it or not, but she was a Paladin of Voltron. Her kind was known not to be the best of people. He looked down at the ground, not wanting to see her joy as he gave in.

“What do you want to know…”

Aysu tapped away on the machine before her. It beeped and ticked with heartbeats and blood flow. Anna’s resting face was that as if she was lost in a dream. Her broken wrist that once broke her skin, was slowly being repaired. Aysu was impressed about how well a human could fight against her.

“How many more are there of your kind on Earth? Why are you here? Have you found any of the Lions? And lastly, how is Zarkon still alive?”

Thace was mentally cursing at himself. He had to play the damn questions game and make it sound believable enough to appease his captor.

“I’m the only one, I crashed here about 4 earth months ago. The only Lion we have in our possession is the Red Lion. The Red Paladin surrendered the Lion willingly to Zarkon. To how Zarkon is alive is also asking how you are alive as well. It’s been over 10,000 years…” 

Aysu side glaced the younger being, who was now trying to maneuver into a sitting position. 

Her hearing that the Red Paladin had surrendered her own lion willingly, made Aysu’s blood run cold. Not only did Zarkon, the Black Paladin betray everyone, but so did the Red Paladin. It disgusted her so, to know that two of her allies, her friends, turned out to be so different than she originally thought. She should have known. The moment Zarkon struck down the Green Paladin without remorse, that her friend was no more.

“Do you know of the fate of the Yellow Paladin, Alfor?” 

Thace was finally in a sitting position, his cuffed hands between his legs as he looked up to glance towards her.

“King Alfor was killed. The entire Altean race was wiped off the face of the known universes...That is, until I met you.”

Thace took pride, in knowing that he dealt a blow towards the woman with his words. She may have been a half-breed, but she was still part of the dead alien race. The other part that was a mystery to him, was why she was also half Galra. He had never heard of such a union between a Galra and an Altean.

“How far is Zarkon’s reach?”

Thace had to think on that one.

“Last I checked, the Jari System to Kita-Ka Nebula. So his reach is wide. Who knows what he’s taken over in my absence.”

Aysu ignored Thace and continued to play with the healing pod with Anna in it. This caused Thace to wonder why she was so intent on reading up on her. 

“Now for some of the current questions. Who are you?”

Thace lowered his ears, he didn’t know if he should tell the truth or not. The Paladin stopped her poking and glanced at the Galra, her neon like eyes flickered. The lad before her, held a strange resemblance to a Galra she once knew when he was younger. 

“You...resemble your father…”

Thace knew he got caught there.

“I don’t see the resemblance with my father at all. Zarkon no longer looks like he used to…”

Aysu let out a hum, somewhat not surprised by that answer.

“So what are you? You are obviously not the first prince, so I take it you are one of his Bastard children.”

Thace pulled at his arms again, still nothing. He lowered his head, feeling even more defeated. Spilling all these questions. Some Galra he was. The cuff’s on his hands glowed with a blue teal color. The magic in it, was making him talk, making him say things he didn’t want to let a stranger know. 

Aysu saw the question was a heavy one for the Galra, so she decided to move on.

“Last question for awhile. What is your relationship with Anna?”

She turned her attention back to the sleeping child. It was something of a bit of a mystery as to why she was still in the Pod longer than she should have been, after all it was just a broken arm and lack of blood. Aysu let her eyes soften as she was able to freely read her DNA Code. Things were starting to click into place.

Thace didn’t know how to answer that, more so to the monster before him.

“What is it to you?”

Aysu walked away from Anna and back towards Thace. She knelt down and met him at eye level. The look was this time different. It wasn’t that of malice, but more of that of a protector.

“It is to me, because Anna is my relation. My great granddaughter to be exact. It explains why she was able to release you from my magic spear.”

Thace’s jaw dropped. The damn woman before him, was the reason why Anna had Galra blood. With Anna’s strange feelings, must have come from her Altean blood. Knowing that Anna had Altean blood, made him hesitant. Aysu caught that, her expression growing dark.

“How is that possible, if you been on earth for over 10,000 years, shouldn’t the bloodline be more distant?”

The woman got up, leaving Thace in his current spot. She gave a heavy sigh, thinking back to the time of her landing, her sleeping and her awakening.

“When I landed on this planet, the beings were nothing neanderthals. They did not know what to make of a blue monster that came falling from the sky above. But regardless, with their help, I was able to hide my Blue Lion and distance myself away from it and the earth’s inhabitance. I did not want to influence their own evolution and discovery. I slept for so long in hypersleep, that eventually my pod’s energy source faded away and I awoke. Because of my long slumber, my mind wasn’t all there. I wandered away from my chambers and ended up outside. The human race had advanced, but at the time, I didn’t know. A man, who was studying the rock carvings of the Blue Lion found me, near death from starvation and exposure. He took me in and cared for me. By the time I regained my memories, I was already too attached.”

Thace just listened, he as good at that apparently, Anna could vouch for him. He couldn’t help but be in awe, as she smiled so caringly. He watched as memories seemed to play in her mind.

“It must be some Galra curse, to fall for one’s who are not afraid of us. As when I was in his care, he made me feel safe, feel loved. Eventually, we married and had a son. A son that was Galra, Altean and Human. As time moved on, my husband aged faster than I did. As did my son...”

Thace knew about the age issue, among Earthlings, their life span was that of a 100 years, give or take 20. He knew Anna was going to age faster than him, but at that moment, he didn’t head any fear towards it, but now he did. Anna would die before him, leaving him behind in the land of the living. He just remained silent, worrying about his and Anna’s mortality.

“My son, met a lovely woman. Through her, she gave me a grandson...and from him, a great granddaughter, Anna. I remember her, but only when she was just a young one. My grandson brought her up to the Oasis above, where she used to play as a child. It’s one of the places I allow myself to enjoy the little things. I do know, after the death of her father, Anna never came back here again.”

Thace heard that. Heard that Aysu knew Anna’s father died and that the damn woman did nothing.

“So you let her think she was alone in the world! She’s your kin and you let her live alone! What is this love you speak of when you can’t extend it to someone like her!”

Thace’s outburst made Aysu remember that she was dealing with a Galra. They always meddled where they should not.

“Boy, I wanted to stay away from the humans, so not to alter their development. If my presence was known, the fragile human psyche would break in most.”

Thace gritted his teeth, growing angry.

“Anna’s not like that at all!”

Aysu nodded with Thace on that one, but carried on.

“You are right, but my boy, her psyche was broken long before you even showed up. Her data on the healing pod indicated she was in a serious event. Not only did it break her physically, but mentally as well. That is why she hasn’t emerged from the pod yet, her body is still healing from years abuse.”

Thace remained silent again. He was not going to share Anna’s personal details with her at all. The woman carried on.

“I take it, you’ve see all the scars on her body?”

That right there, pissed of Thace so much, he was able to lift the cuffs off the floor and stand tall. That look Aysu gave him was that of total shock and fear. Her magic wasn’t supposed to be that easy to break. That look he gave her, ran chills down her spine.

“We are no longer going to talk about Anna. It is not your place.” 

The woman shrugged, trying to hide her fear. 

“She is of my blood and…!”

Thace was still standing. The cuffs on his hands glowed a bright blue, the magic was doing its best to hold him down. 

“Bloodlines does not make a claim for family. YOU were never there for her and you have no right to own her either because of it.”

His anger quickly vanished when a puff of cold steam escaped the pod. The pod door opened, leaving a tired looking Anna to walk out, hanging onto the pod for support. In his joy of seeing her, he momentarily forgot the cuffs that bound him and he was quickly pulled back down.

Anna’s eyes looked around the room, seeing Thace in front of her, held down by some strange looking thing. Not far from Thace was that damned woman. Whatever feeling of exhaustion she had, vanished as he ran towards Thace and kneeled down with him, trying to pull the strange looking cuffs off his wrists. 

It slowly dawned an Anna that her own wrist was no longer broken. Not a scar remained. Thace saw the confused look in her eyes and let a laugh escape.

“Good morning Anna, you’ve been out in a healing pod overnight.”

Anna stopped with the cuffs, because the damn things were not going anywhere.

“Healing Pod? I don’t remember that.”

Anna gave a snarky smirk, glancing and Asyu with satisfaction.

“What I do remember is me beating your face in.”

Aysu crossed her arms, looking down at her great grandchild. 

“I did provide you with the means to heal child, don’t test me.”

With the wave of her hand, Thace’s cuffs fell off, freeing his arms. Thace took that moment to hug Anna, causing the human to be caught off guard. Anna was expecting Thace to go more on the defensive, not hug her right out. Anna didn’t mind the hug, but damn, they had a problem to deal with.

“Anna, calm down. She means no harm, not anymore….Believe it or not, she is a relation to you.”

Anna blinked confused. Was she hearing Thace right? Anna looked back at the woman, studying her face more. It wasn’t long, before her mind started to put things together. The woman who’s picture she saw while doing family research, was before her, be it she did look differently.

“ I take it, you used quintessence to gain a human appearance?”

Aysu was pleasantly surprised Anna knew about some space magic.

“Only when it was needed. Your great grandfather knew I wasn’t human, but your grandfather did not...neither did your father…”

Aysu was studying Anna, she raised an eyebrow, questioning at the child’s lack of shock.

“You are taking this revelation, rather calmly…”

Anna and Thace let out a large laugh, causing Aysu to look confused at the two. 

Anna closed her eyes, finally relaxing with Aysu’s presence.

“I’m dating an Alien, you think I’d freak out finding out I’m a quarter alien too? You gotta get me with something stronger than that.”

Aysu let out a small and barely noticed laugh. Memories started to flow back to her from her past. It reminded her of how her husband hadn’t judged her either.

“You got that from your human side. The lack of fear of the unknown.” 

Anna rolled her eyes. She and Thace both started to stand up from the ground. Anna was grateful for the support Thace was giving her, she was still lightheaded from her time in the pod. Thace blinked, watching as Anna held on to her stomach. The look of confusion was on her face. It didn’t register with her at the moment, because she had the flight or flight reaction in her system.

“Anna, are you okay?”

Anna smiled, nodding slowly.

“My wound, it doesn't hurt anymore…for years, I’ve dealt with the pain and now it's...”

Aysu walked her away around the two, giving them space, as she made her way to the pod. The paladin knelt down, picking up metal fragments off the base of the pod. Fourteen small balls, rested in her hands.

“Your scarring is still there child, but the unnatural elements in your body has been discarded. The pod has its own limits and can not heal fully…”

Thace watched as Anna’s head raised up to meet Aysu’s. Anna leaned into Thace, a joy coming over her.

“Thank you…”

Aysu stood up, waving her empty hand. The room changed around them again, this time leading out to a mouth of a cave. The sound of water could be heard, a familiar one of the Oasis near the cave they found.

“I know all I need to know for now. I must ask you two to leave.”

Thace turned to look at the Paladin of Voltron, shock on his face at the sudden.

“Why?”

Aysu smiled at the two before her.

“I told you, I don’t want to interfere with this world's evolution more than I already have. I’ve already done enough damage. Trust me on that...having brought the Blue Lion here, will endanger the earth in the future.”

Anna blinked. 

“Blue Lion?”

Thace stepped forward, almost demanding Aysu to take action.

“Why not take the Blue Lion and leave this place. Zarkon hasn’t made it this far yet.”

Aysu looked down at the ground, a melancholy look on her face. 

“The Blue Lion no longer see’s me fit as it’s pilot. She is waiting for another...one with a heart much greater than mine, one that will truly want to protect and has the confidence I no longer have.”

Anna didn’t know anything about what they two were going on about, but she knew they were being turned away from something.

“Aysu, please come with us…”

Aysu smiled. In the short time she’d known Anna, she could tell the woman had a caring heart, even to one who almost killed her.

“Even if I wanted, I can never leave this place. My magic is what keeps me alive. If I leave, I’d surely turn to star dust….”

Anna looked back behind her, the cave opening was closing. Thace saw that too.

“What’s going on?”

Aysu gave a heavy breath.

“That’s your only exit. My quintessence is growing weak. Best to leave while you have the chance.”

Thace knew the meaning behind that. Once quintessence was diminished, it would take a few months before it returned to full strength. Thace grabbed Anna and held her close, going into a full sprint run. Any questions he did have, he’d have to get later, when the doorway to the cave opened again.

Anna held onto Thace, feeling the wind as he ran for the exit. She watched as it started to close on them. Thace slowed to a walk, as he exited the cave, to the bright outside world. Both looked back into the cave, to see a smiling woman in the darkness.

“It was nice to meet you. May your life be a happy one.”

The cave entrance walled up. All that was left, was a cliff face and a symbol of a blue .being. 

Anna rested her head on Thace’s chest. She’d be lying to say she wasn’t scared, but at the moment, it didn’t seem to hit her. All she wanted to do was one thing.

“Thace, how do we get back up there? I want to go home…”

Thace noded, giving a sigh while looking up the rocky cliff face.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get us back up there and then home…”

Thace looked around, trying to figure out how. He looked down at Anna, who blew at her hair in anger.

“What’s the matter?”

Anna blushed.

“I left my clothes down there….”

Thace, for five seconds, thought about dropping Anna of the cliff right then and there.

“Are you serious! Of all the things that happened down there, you are worried about your damn clothes.”

Anna started twiddling her fingers, her lips pouting.

“But I really liked those clothes.”

Thace just let his ears hang low.

“Aysu was right...you sure are human...”

Anna crossed her arms, rolling her eyes.

“I’m a girl, I’m aloud to have moments like this…”

Thace just lowered his head and resting it on Anna’s forehead. He smiled warmly.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way…Now are you reading to go home?”

Anna nodded, holding onto Thace so not to fall from his grip, not like he’d really drop her or anything.

“I am.”

Thace smiled, looking up again at the cliff’s edge. Home wasn’t that far away, it was the little things he just had to get over.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready, things will start going fast soon.


	22. Students and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna's back at school, still in a daze
> 
> Richard is throwing a party
> 
> Thace goes clothes shopping with Sam
> 
> Sam knows stuff

“Hello, Earth to Anna? Why are you being a Space Cadet when you are supposed to be the one training them?”

Samantha giggled, knocking whatever daze Anna was currently in. Samantha took a seat right next to her, snuggling up close with a sly smile. The Mess Hall they were in was full of staff from the Garrison, all suffering from early morning lack of coffee. Their chatter lost in the maze of muffled sounds.

“Did you and Thace have an eventful week off to-ge-ther?”

Anna gave Samantha the most salties look she could muster. Anna wanted to tell her. She wanted to tell her about who Thace really was.That the sex was awesome. That she herself was some alien hybrid. That she had some strange ass power thanks to one of alien bloodlines. That there was a place in the middle of nowhere that had an ancient woman, 10,000 years old. That there was a blue monster, apparently a Blue Fucking Magical Robotic Lion, that formed an even bigger Magical Robotic Giant Lion called Voltron when combined with Red, Black, Yellow, Green and Blue. About how there was a dick by the name of Zarkon, who’s hell bent on enslaving all the universes and the only thing that can stop him is that damn things called Voltron.

So she did.

“My boyfriend is a purple alien that crash landed here on earth and now I’m starting to worry about it…”

The look Samantha gave her was pure gold. Not in the shock of “oh I believe you”, no, in the shock of “you are such a horrible liar”. Samantha threw her hands up in defeat, disappointed in Anna’s revile.

“You know, if you want to lie about it, come up with a better story.”

Anna was about to talk back, but a familiar face dropped it, looking rather relaxed.

“Hello ladies, how was your vacation?”

Richard Iverson, plopped down with a heavy thud, shaking the table the two women sat at. Samantha leaned on Anna, who was still in a daze. It disturbed Richard a bit to see her that way. Anna saw the look he was giving her and knocked herself out of her shocked state again.

“I stayed at home, with my boyfriend….things happened.”

Richard went from worried to pissed off in less than a second. Samantha giggled at how fast Richard went big brother mode.

“Like a fight?”

Anna put her hands up, shaking them to defuse the situation.

“No, no, nothing like that…”

Samantha giggled at the interaction between the two.

“Anna told me her boyfriend is an Alien from outer space, who just happens to be purple. I just don’t see it my dear Anna! I’ve already seen Thace...and Sam has visited him on more than one occasion.”

Anna let Samantha slide, because the damn woman was going on about four months pregnant. Any week now, she should be start showing that baby bump. 

“And Samantha, how was yours and Holt’s leave? I know you haven’t been feeling well and Sam is worried leaving you here alone while he leaves next week.”

Samantha and Anna glanced at each other shyly. Anna was glad for the change of subject from her, to the Holts. Samantha on the other hand, was less thrilled. Keeping a secret from not only her husband, but the rest of the staff was tricky, more so when she had to lie about her gaining weight because she wanted more meat on her bones.

“I’m doing much better...thank you...and I know Sam is worried about me, but he’s been wanting to test the new projects up in space for so long now…”

Richard nodded, crossing his arms. 

“That man is something else...anyways, Anna, Samantha, I have something for you girls.”

Anna raised an eyebrow, Richard was sure changing subjects fast. The man uncrossed his arms and pulled out two invitations. It was a slide of the hand, nonetheless it thrilled the women before him with his little magic trick.

“I’m throwing a going away party before Sam and the crew leave Earth. I figured this way Anna can bring her new boy toy to show off ...while you and Sam have a good time, stress free.”

Both Anna and Samantha reached for the invitations at the same time, only for Richard to pull them away jokingly. Both women blushed, being caught off guard like that. Anna reached for her’s again, only for Richard to repeat the game of keep away.

Anna frowned, a pout on her face started to form. Samantha was amused by this, but she didn’t play along with Richard’s teasing.

“You know, Iverson, I out rank you…”

Richard handed it over, faster than you could say “stick in the mud, Anna Kogane.”

“I’m just playing…so I take it, the two of you are in?”

Anna nodded, just so she didn’t have to argue the matter if she said no. Samantha nodded to, this time looking sad. She really didn’t want Sam to go to space.

“Thank you Richard...I know Sam will go to this party with me…”

Richard got up, smiling.

“Well I’m off to go grab my papers. I hope to see you four there tomorrow!”

As quick as he came, he left just as fast. Anna too, got up, ready to start the classes for the morning. She had hoped her most troubled student did well on his testings, to at least solve her some future headaches. Before she left, she gazed at Samantha.

“Will you be okay?”

Samantha nodded, just giving her a tired smile.

“I will be, just tired from carry this baby…and college classes at night...”

Anna smiled, shrugging as she walked away.

“Well, you can always use the break room for a nap. I’ll see you later at lunch.” 

The blonde waved goodbye, watching as Anna left behind the sliding glass doors. Samatha looked down at the invitation, her hand resting on her stomach. 

***********  
Thace was burnt out on a mental and physical level since the events that happened not over three days ago.

He had so many questions and so little answer now. Things he thought he once knew, now seemed like brainwashing from Zarkon’s best teachers. In Anna’s history books, Zarkon was an evil dictator, pressing all beings under his thumb. 

Every fiber in his body screamed he had to find the blue lion and report it, but he knew he had to keep it hidden. Not for earth’s sake, but for Anna’s. Everyday, knowing that Zarkon’s rule grew farther, it pained him. Thace knew his people destroyed worlds, countless lives and for years he thought he was the good guy. 

It made Thace heavy with guilt, when he finally told Anna everything. The five lions to Voltron and all the horrible history in between. Thace had expected Anna to treat him differently after that, but she didn’t. It was the only comfort Thace received in that process. Knowing that Anna didn’t hate him. 

Thace slowly dragged himself out of bed. He was amazed that Anna could do it herself, considering she was just as mind blown as he was. Then again, Thace mused probably because Anna was in a healing pod, her body was not that abused.

That Altean and Galra woman, was taboo and yet she was a Paladin of Voltron. She was strong and lived long. If she was born in his time, she’d be meer food for Haggard's pets or experimented on till there was nothing left. 

A new fear came a crossed Thace’s mind. If the Galra were to find Earth, Thace would have been able to claim Anna has his. She'd be able to live safely in his quarters, by his side. If they found out she was not only part Galra and Altean, she’d be taken away from him. 

Thace walked over to the sink, he started to wash his face. He hoped to get out of the negative mindset, find something new to think about or do. If he didn’t, he’d go nuts.

A knock at the door, threw Thace for the biggest loop possible. He hadn’t heard anyone coming, was he that far gone in thought? He was going to get caught looking like some monster to a earthling. Thace called out, hoping it was someone he knew.

“Who’s there?”

Behind the closed door, Thace listened.

“It’s me, Sam!” 

With that, Thace relaxed, he was glad the blinds were closed that morning. 

“I’ll be there in a bit…”

Thace grabbed his ring on the table and put it on. Once again “human” to the eyes that mattered. 

Thace walked to the door and opened it up, seeing a very excited Sam. Thace couldn’t blame him, it was only a matter of time before the man went up to space.

Before Thace could even mutter a word, the man looked him up and down.

“You okay buddy? Looks like you’ve been to hell and back?”

Thace reacted a bit from the word “hell”. He had read it in one of Anna’s book and it scared the living daylights out of him.

“If I have been to hell, I assure you I would not be here…I’m just tired...”

Sam just laughed at the younger man. Thace was not amused by that. Sam knew his weakness of not completely understanding the English language and all it’s simile.

“Well, you are probably wondering why I’m at your house today?”

Thace blinked a bit. Having Sam say “your house” was as if Thace owned it.

“It’s not my house...it’s Anna’s house...and yes, why are you here, today, once again as a surprise.”

Sam had the tendency to do that often, even if there was a phone for him to call on, he never did use it.

“You and I my friend, are going shopping. Get dressed and we’ll head out.”

Thace let Sam into the house, liking the idea of getting out for a change with another man. He loved Anna and all, but there are times there just need to be “guy time” and after what he’s been through, he needed one. 

“Sounds good, you know where the coffee is, I’ll be dressed in a bit.”

Thace grabbed a plastic bin, where is new clothes currently resided in, headed for the bathroom and shut the door. 

Sam on the other hand, was humming to himself while making a beeline for the coffee. The man felt like he could almost fly he was so happy looking. He turned his head towards the bathroom and called out.

“Everythings on me today, so buy to your hearts content!”

Behind the bathroom door, Thace let out a cry of joy, which Sam could not help but laugh at.

“Fucking YES!”

Sam smiled wide, having a feeling today was going to be an extremely good day.

 

*****

Anna watched as the students left for their lunch break. Her eyes resting on one of her “favorite” students. That said student, who, if looks could kill, Anna would be dead by now.

The boy remained seated, not sure why Anna had singled him out again. The boy quickly looked into his school bag, making sure his cigar was hidden from sight, just in case she asked for a bag check. It irritated him, hearing his fellow classmates talk about him like he was some problem that needed to be dealt with, some monster who needed to be put down. He cracked a smile, not one of kindness, but one of hatred. He eyed Anna, knowing full to well, who the real monster was in the room.

“What did I do now to deserve the humiliation of being withheld from my lunch, Lady Fire.”   
Anna just gave Saraques a forced smile, letting his little insult pass by her, like the adult she should be. Anna got up and made her way to his desk, handing him a paper. He grabbed it, yanking it out of her hands. His eyes slowly read what was written on there. 

“Saraques! Good job, you got 92 out of 100. Highest in the class. Keep it up and the title of fighter pilot will be yours!”

Anna didn’t expect much from the boy and showing his emotions was one of them. He just looked at the paper, still not registering what he saw in front of him. Anna fought the urge to roll her eyes and started to make her way back to her desk, but a strong hand grabbed her wrist. 

Anna jumped a bit, swallowing hard before looking at the youth. Anna was speechless.

Saraques, the boy who said nasty things to her. The boy who threatened her. The boy who never once said anything kind to her. 

Was holding her wrist and crying. 

Anna relaxed, letting the boy just hold onto something and cry. In being caught in the moment, Anna did something she never thought she would, she gave him a hug. It was as if in that moment, she could feel a great weight lift off the boy, as he just continued to cry, this time in her shoulder.

Maybe she was wrong about Saraques and his people. Maybe she was quick to judge, due to her past with his country. The hatred she held onto for so long was gone in that moment. Anna couldn’t help but wonder if the healing pod fixed more than just her body, but her mind too.

“Thank you…”

Saraques pulled away, looking back at his paper again. He was still in shock. Anna patted him on his shoulder, this time giving him a real smile.

“You are the one who put in all the hard work. I just helped you get there. Now hurry on up, lunch will be over before you know it. As a congratulations, lunch will be on me today.”

Saraques wiped his tears from his face, sniffing in back the snot that almost started to spill out as well. A shaky, strange smile, one without hatred, came out. 

“You’ll regret it. I’ll eat so much, your bill will be so high.”

Anna shrugged.

“Eh, I’m okay with that. Now go get some lunch.”

Saraques left his chair, grabbing his backpack and ran off, outside to the nearly empty hallway. 

Anna couldn’t help but giggle as she heard his footsteps fade off into the distance. She glance up at the clock. She breathed in and sighed, wondering how Thace was doing. Her thoughts were cut short, when two students walked in.

Anna smiled, knowing full to well they were Richard Iverson’s students. He had given his paperwork on the boy and girl to Anna, because he didn’t know how to deal with the children of his ex enemies. Only two years younger than Saraques, they still had the aura of no good. 

“Can I help you two?” 

All Anna got were just dead eyes looking at her. She knew that look all too well. Anna was growing frustrated. She already made one break through with Saraques, now she had to deal with two others from a different class.

As strangely as they entered the room, they left without saying a word. Anna got up, made her way to the classroom door and looked out the glass window. They were not there anymore. 

Anna let out a heavy sigh.

“Well that was creepy…”

Anna glanced up at the clock again before freaking out.

“Ah! I’m going to be late for lunch!”

Without a second thought she ran out the door, making a beeline towards the stairs. Her heels echoing in the empty hallway. She made her way to the second to first floor gateway, jumping over the railing and swinging down to the first floor down below. 

Her feet made contact as she landed with great ease, but she stopped where she landed and started blushing like mad. There was a man in front of her, who looked unimpressed and somewhat disappointed in the woman.

Anna quickly went full military, standing tall and straight, raising her hand to her forehead in respect.

“Headmaster Garrison. It is good to see you sir!”

The man didn’t show Anna the respect she showed him, he just sneered. 

“Be a better example and ascend the stairs like a teacher should, not some juvenile delinquent. You can be easily replaced, don’t you forget that.”

Anna didn’t falter on the outside, but in the inside, her blood was boiling. 

“Yes sir, thank you sir.”

The headmaster turned away from her and down the hall, leaving Anna to let her hand fall down to her side. She walked down to the hall before looking at the Headmaster Garrison’s back. 

She extended her arms out, closed both fists and raised her middle fingers at the man. It was her silent protest to tell him to promptly “fuck off”. The moment she saw the man turn around to look at her, did Anna turn away with a large grin on her face. 

Not today Satan.

******

Sam couldn’t help but laugh as Thace, once again, stuffed his face with food.

“Does Anna not feed you?”

Thace nodded, before shoving a whole pancake in his mouth.

“Anna feeds me. I normally eat a lot. I have about...um..three breakfasts, two lunches and one dinner…”

Sam’s laugh dropped as he just looked at the bottomless pit before him.

“You are not serious are you?” 

Thace nodded.

“Yeah I’m serious, Anna has lots of dry foods and MRE’s to last for 6 years...and she gets a lot from the Garrison that they toss out…”

Sam leaned back in his chair, drinking his iced tea. His meal already finished.

“You really are something else. I mean it in a good way.”

Thace stopped eating for a bit and smiled. 

“Oh and thank you for buying me new clothes, I like them. It’s not Topic Hot, but they work.”

Sam smiled, happy to help.

“Well, considering you don’t have much...I figured I better help you out. You are kinda family after all…”

Thace blinked. For some reason, Sam could have sworn he saw ears on Thace. That word really was almost lost on Thace. How was he considered family?

“Family?”

Sam leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. A soft smile on his face.

“You know Samantha is pregnant right?”

At that, Thace took a bite out of the fork he was using and left it there. He had made sure he kept it a secret. But then again, Sam was Samantha’s husband, how could he not notice his wife was carrying his child.

“Yeah...I know...she wanted to surprise you up in Space...with a shirt that said “Number 1 dad!”...how did you find out...when did you find out?”

Sam was over the moon by now, just gushing.

“Last month! I notice Samantha wasn’t feeling well and the doctors office called, leaving a message on the answering machine!”

Thace put the fork down and pointed a finger at Sam.

“Make sure you tell them you didn’t get it from me. I don’t want punishment from Anna…”

Sam let out a loud laugh, slamming his hand on the table.

“Relax, It won’t go back on to you. Now, I need your help and I need you to keep this a secret from both Samantha and Anna.”

Thace leaned back, keeping his eyes away from the food in front of him. 

“Okay, what is it?”

Sam was getting giddy again.

“I’m going to throw a surprise baby shower for Samantha tomorrow. My co-worker is setting it up at his place. I need you to help me shop for baby clothes, because I can’t do it myself…I also need help with a crib and everything. I figured since you were there with Anna and Samantha, you knew what my wife wanted... ”

At that, Thace smiled wide. He had known what Samantha wanted, he was there with the debate on what to buy if it was a girl or a boy, names and toys.

“Okay, well what you need is Maternity clothes! They did some fashion thing with a cube light...oh and some ….”

The two men chated away, with plans of buying baby items and trying not to look awkward at the baby store when buying said items.

****

Anna let the hoverbike rest and power down, before she jumped off it. It was a long day at the Galaxy Garrison and she just wanted to go home. It confused her a bit, to see the lights off at her house. She mused if Thace had gone to bed early. 

She walked in and turned on the lights. Thace was nowhere to be found. For a moment her heart filled with fear, but it subsided when she saw a note on the table.

“I’m with Sam. If I’m not home by then, know that I love you and Welcome Home.”

Anna let out a giggle. She was glad he left a note. For a moment she worried he’d left. It was all it was, a moment.

Anna put the note down and made her way to the bathroom. She figured with Thace gone, she just kill time with a long, much needed, hot bath. 

****

By the time Thace and Sam got back, it was close to 10 pm. Both men looked exhausted. Thace jumped off the hoverbike and grabbed his newly obtained times and tossed them over his shoulder. He looked at Sam in the dawning twilight and smiled.

“You going to be okay going home tonight? We can put you up if not?”

Sam nodded, lifting his visor up from his protective gear.

“No, I’ll be alright. I’d rather be with my wife and not let her worry. Women are like that you know.”

Thace gave a toothy grin.

“Anna’s not like that at all. She’d probably just be angry.”

Sam snapped his visor down, an evil giggle escaped his lips.

“You my friend, do not know women very well. Anna would be the same. Now you have a good night. I’ll see you two tomorrow.”

Sam pulled his hoverbike away and turned around, leaving Thace alone. The man smiled, watching as the other man left, before pulling off the ring. He felt taller now, he felt right. 

Thace made his way to the front door. The light was on, so he knew Anna was home. He opened the door and glanced in, not wanting to wake her if she was sleeping. 

His yellow eyes, fell onto her sleeping frame in her pink nightgown. She was draped over the kitchen table, snoring slightly. The note Thace left earlier, held softly in her hands. 

The galra walked in, closing the door silently behind him and placing his bags by the door. He walked towards him with such silence, one wouldn’t even know he was there. He made his way and slowly pulled her sleeping body away and lifted her up. It wasn’t that far of a walk to place her down on their bed, which he did with great care.

Thace was going to pull away, but Anna held onto him. Thace smiled, figuring Anna was somewhat awake.

“Hey now, I stink.”

Anna mumbled, digging her face into his chest.

“Don’t care...stay…”

Thace sighed, trying to get out of this so he could change.

“My shoes are on…”

Once again, Anna held tighter.

“Clean later…”

Thace gave up, before falling in by Anna’s side. He couldn’t help but smell how nice she smelt. How soft her skin was. How warm her body was. Thace started to pet her long black hair.

“Alright...I’ll stay…”

Anna let her grip grow limp, before she mutter the last words of the night.

“Welcome home…”

Thace leaned in, embracing her as she drifted off to a deep slumber.

“Good to be back.”

As always, it wasn’t long before he fell to the call of slumber.

tbc


	23. Baby Shower and Shirogane Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Showers for Samantha and the Shirogane family is here!

Thace grabbed his new clothes he bought with his outing with Sam. Much to Anna’s amusement, he was beaming with joy.

“I’ve never seen someone so happy over clothes.”

Thace’s ears perked up, joy was just flowing over. He knew things Anna didn’t know, so it was hard for him to contain his secret.

“I’m just interested in meeting more of your co-workers. I hope I leave a good impression.”

Anna seemed to hum in agreement. It was still way too early for her, but she had to get up at 4 am anyway so she could make it to her job by 6 am. She placed her work uniform into her duffel bag and placed it by the door.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve been to a party...it’s going to be nice because I will have you with me..” 

Thace smiled. He liked that Anna wanted to go places with him. He grabbed his ring and let the quintessence flow freely.

“I’m glad your co-worker invited me. I wonder...how often do you talk about me to get an invite as well?”

Anna started to grow into a deep blush. 

“Well, during early morning coffee and lunch break, Richard and I talk constantly about our relationships and students. I guess….he’s like the older brother I’ve never had, yet I was his commander while in the army...it's very strange…”

Thace knew when Anna avoided the conversation. She must have talked a lot about him, to the extent that she could.

“I think it's nice. To be able to create friendship with something in common. I also think it's nice he thought about me too, even though I’ve never met him…”

Anna started tapping her foot. She adjusted her favorite red crop-top jacket, ready for the ride out.

“I’m going to drop you off at the Holt’s, they have a spare room. It’s closer to Richard’s apartment...I’m sure Sam won’t mind you dropping by, considering he does it to us all the time.”

Thace grabbed his human clothes and put them in his own bag. He looked at his ring with a little fear.

“I’ll turn human when we get to town to save use on my ring. I can excuse myself to the bedroom if need be to charge the ring and let it rest.”

Anna rested her hands on her hips, the look of worry on her face as well.

“Getting home might be a problem...and no drinking...that’s for damn sure…”

The sound of an alarm clock rang. The two looked at the screaming object. Anna gave out a heavy sigh.

“Ready to head out fuzzy-wazzie…”

Thace scratched the back of his head, yawning.

“Fuzzy what?”

Anna giggled, before walking up to to Thace and pulling down on his cheek. It was a bit of a shock to Thace, as he leaned down to figure out what Anna wanted. It wasn’t long before her lips met his. With that, Thace hummed into it, pleased. Anna pulled away, making her way towards the door and grabbing her bag.

“Let’s get going.”

Thace followed close behind, happy to oblige.

****

Thace was shocked to see what apartment the Holt’s lived in. It was huge, clean and not a spot of sand in sight. Anna could see the wonder in Thace’s eyes, she couldn’t help but wonder herself at how she kept learning new faces from him, even if this one was human looking.

“No wonder he gave me no spending limit. What are they, rich or something?”

Anna nodded, putting her hoverbike in a parking zone.

“Sam is yes. Samantha lucked out and married into it….”

Anna walked up to the entrance, Thace not far behind. A man opened the door for them, a pleasant smile on his face.

“Ms. Kogane, its so nice to see you again. Mr. Holt hasn’t left the building yet, would you like for me to inform him that you and a guest are here?”

Anna smiled, causing Thace to blink really strangely. The door man was so familiar with Anna, it was as if she belonged there.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I plan on surprising him like he does me. Please take care Hensworth.”

Anna grabbed Thace’s hand and pulled him quicker towards the elevator. Thace was really at a loss here.

“Did you use to come here often?”

Anna let out a heavy sigh as she boarded the lift machine, pulling Thace in with her. She pushed the button to the top floor, hitting a few codes and the elevator shot up faster.

“Sam’s mother used to be my doctor. I had free range of the place…”

Thace finally relaxed at the sound of that.

“Oh? Was that why he was so familiar with your house? He knew where everything was...for a moment I thought you two were past lovers….”

Anna quickly looked away, her eyes not meeting Thace’s at that moment.

“We were a “thing” for like two months. Nothing came of it and it was so down low, not even Samantha knew about that...and Thace...that’s just between you and me…”

Anna half expected Thace to react or judge her, but there was nothing there. She could tell he was thinking, what she did not know. Then a smile broke his lips, giving Anna the biggest relief she felt in a while.

“and Sam…”

Anna was dumbfounded. She couldn’t believe he said that, she had to make sure.

“What?”

Thace leaned in, resting his forehead on Anna’s, a smile still on his face.

“It’s a secret between you and me and Sam. Besides, I’m glad you two are good friends now. Relationships happen, come and go.”

Anna finally looked Thace in his all to human eyes.

“You're not upset or anything?”

Thace leaned in, hugging her. This caused Anna to breath more freely.

“No, I’m not. Why would I be? I’m just happy you had someone there, when I wasn’t even part of your life then.”

Anna giggled, thankful that Thace was who he was, not human.

The sound of a “ding” brought Anna back to the current time. They made it to the top. When the doors opened, they were greeted with a large hall way.

Thace walked out and looked left and right. He was really confused with the layout.

“The Holt’s own the whole place?”

Anna nodded as she grabbed her boyfriend’s hand. She pulled him with her.

“Yeah. The rent to a lot of the teachers at the Garrison and a few occasional locals. They have strict rules, like no drugs, no criminal records. I rather like that.”

Anna stopped at a door, reached her hand out and opened it. Thace was shocked. There was no lock on the door.

“No key needed?”

Anna nodded, smiling.

“Everything is monitored in the hallways. So no crime happens and if it does, well the people are always caught.”

Thace looked around, wondering if there was so kind of recording tool hidden from sight. He walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

“Are Sam and Samantha here?”

Anna nodded, showing Thace his room he’d be using all day.

“Next door. I’d recommend putting the chain link lock on, so no one sees when you are ring free. There should be food in the fridge, so eat as much as you want...”

Thace nodded at that.

“I think I will. What time should I expect you today?”

Anna smiled, looking at her watch.

“About 3:30. Well I need to go...it’s almost 7…”

Anna let go of Thace’s hand and made her way back to the door. Thace followed behind her. 

She crossed the other side, looking back at Thace, who smiled lovingly at her.

“You have a good day at work today, I’ll see you soon love.”

Anna stepped on her toes, while Thace leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the lips. 

A loud whistle caused them both to jump in surprise. Samantha smiled like there was no tomorrow when she saw how affectionate the two were.

“Aw, look at you two!”

Anna rolled her eyes, as did Thace. The both gave a flat response.

“Good Morning, Samantha.”

Samantha pouted, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

“What, did I destroy a moment or something.” 

Anna was quick to answer, walking up the the younger woman.

“Yes, yes you did...Why are you here anyways?”

Samantha leaped at Anna, clutching onto her arm. She nuzzled into her chest and smiled.

“I want to ride with you to work today. Sam’s not going today...and I don’t want to go alone.”

Anna patted her adopted siblings back.

“Okay poor baby, let's go.”

Thace just watched the whole show with an easy going smile. He couldn’t help but wonder if this was how most family members acted with those that they loved.

“Well, you two have a good day today, I’ll see you in a bit.”

Anna and Samantha nodded, before making their way back towards the elevator. The two women upped their pace, leaving Thace’s sight. The man gave a heavy sigh, before scratching his all too human-like hair. He was ready to take the ring off, eat and go back to sleep. It was way too early for him.

He closed the door, took the chain lock and clicked it for some privacy. After that, he headed off to the kitchen for a much needed breakfast.

****  
A knock at the door, caused Thace to look at the clock. It read Noon, no way Anna was out of work by now. He was wondering he he should put on a shirt or not, but decided against it. 

“Coming.”

The Galra put his ring on, letting the transformation progress has he slowly made his way towards the door. He unhooked the door and opened it. He smiled when he saw a familiar face. 

“Hey Sam.”

Sam was just in a full blown out blush. He looked up from Thace’s chest and into his eyes.

“Damn man, warn someone next time before you blind me with those headlights.”

Thace moved to let Sam in, he wasn’t to sure what the man was going on about.

“Headlights?”

Sam remembered that Thace still didn’t know everything with the English language.

“Your chest. It’s so damn perfect it’s way too distracting....”

Thace looked down, still not getting it.

“What?”

Sam let out a heavy breath. He hadn’t really seen Thace without a shirt on, he knew the damn man was ripped from the clothing outing, but seeing it in person was something else. No wonder Anna was happier person, she got to sleep on that chest. 

“If I wasn’t a married man, I’d honestly think about a menage a toris.”

Thace raised his shoulder and held out his hands, looking even more confused than ever.

“What?”

Sam had to slow his words and think of something else to say.

“It’s “French” for “Put on a damn shirt.”

Thace was even more confused. He walked over to his back and put on a shirt. The human words still new to him.

“French? French fried? French Bread? French Toast?”

Sam gave him a look like he was some failed adult child.

“Nothing...problem solved...are you ready to head on over?”

Thace still was not understanding Sam.

“Head on over to where? Anna’s not going to be back till 3:30…”

Sam let out a heavy sigh.

“We are headed over to Richard's. I want to introduce you to people before the party starts. It would do you good to make some friends, maybe even get you a job so you are not stuck out at Anna’s all the time.” 

Thace slicked back his hair, worried a bit. He had hoped to lay low, but now things seemed to be pushing him towards being active.

“But I like it out there…”

Thace watched in amusement as Sam threw his hands up, before pushing Thace out towards the door.

“Nope my friend, you are going to be social. Now grab your stuff, put on your shoes and let's get going.”

The younger man did as told, as Sam looked like he was about to lose it. Thace went along with Sam, not just because they were friends, but because the man just spent $600 dollars on him for new clothes. He owed the man something. 

****

Richard’s Apartment--

Thace wasn’t all that impressed with the building. It was clean, just wasn’t as grand. Sam on the other hand, started pushing Thace to move fathers and not lollygag along.

“Hurry up Space Case…”

Thace picked up his pace, impressed that Sam had that much speed in his human frame.  
“Got it…”

What seemed like forever, they made it to a really nice door, decorated in elaborate confetti. On the door it read “ Send off Party to Mars.” 

Sam knocked on the door and it opened with a young man looking at them both. Thace was a bit taken by surprise. Before him was a human who had seen some nightmarish wars, his missing eye was a sign of that. But his smile, his smile was something not broken. It was true and honest. With his good eye, joy and pride shown in it.

“Sam, I was wondering when you’d get here.”

The man extended his hand out the Thace and Thace took it.

“And you must be Thace. It’s good to finally see the face to the name. I’m Richard Iverson.”

Thace smiled, glad he was accepted so easily.

“It’s nice to finally meet you too. Anna spoke good things about you.”

Richard let the two men in, showing the progress he and a few other workers put into the decorations. Banners with “Congratulations!!” and “Baby Shower” could be seen everywhere. Food was getting set out on the table. Gifts overflowed on another table. The few people in the room, looked up at the new guests, also smiling with joy.

A tall woman with brown hair walked up, a toddler in her arms. Thace was in awe, to see how small children could get. He had see children at the mall, but none that small. The woman smiled, greeting the two men.

“Hello Sam...and you are Thace?”

Thace nodded, extending his hand out. The tall woman extended out her free hand. 

“And you are?”

The woman gave him such a warm smile, it almost reminded him of his mother. The baby in her arms coo’d.

“I’m Terry Shirogane...and this little guy is Takashi! My little pride and joy and he’s only 8 months old!”

Thace nodded, bowing his head a bit in respect.

“It’s nice to meet you, Terry and Takashi.”

A voice called out from the kitchen, causing Terry to smile at that.

“Terry, I need you in the kitchen, I can’t reach the top shelf.”

Terry giggled, before bouncing her baby boy to make him giggle.

“I’ll be right there honey...the man in the kitchen is my husband Yuki, when he’s done cooking I’ll properly introduce you, but right now…”

Terry pulled her laughing son away and quickly placed him into Thace’s hands, who, at this point in time, looked lost. His eyes questioned the action the mother took and just simply handed over her son, to a complete stranger. Terry left just as quick as he plopped her son off into his hands.

Thace looked over at Sam, not sure what to do. Sam just smiled, before walking away to help out.

“What? Why? Sam? Sam? What do I do?”

Sam could not believe what he was hearing.

“Have you ever held a child before. Just babysit him and keep him entertained.”

Thace just looked like some confused kid who had his hand stuck in a cookie jar. He had no idea what he was doing. He didn’t want to hurt the boy by accident. So Thace quickly thought of a plan. He found a chair and sat down. The boy was still babbling, joyful and plump. 

The baby Shirogane, sat in his lap and just looked up at the man looking down at him in awe. The child raised his hands up, reaching. Thace didn’t know what to do. This was a whole new experience he hadn’t planned on learning. 

The Galra, in human form, reached out with his finger, letting the baby grab it. Thace smiled, amazed at how strong the baby’s grip was. He just could not believe something so small, could exist so innocently. 

“My, you are a strong one, aren't you, Takashi…” 

The sound of a click went off, causing Thace to look up. A man with a camera smiled. He was obviously the boy’s father. He was a small, compared to his wife.

“You must be Yuki?”

The man nodded, adjusting his glasses.

“The one and only. I see my son has taken a liking to you. That’s very rare, normally he just screams and cries. I guess that’s why Terry left him in your care. You don’t mind do you?”

Thace smiled, pulling the boy closer and the man raised his camera up to take another picture of them both. Once it flashed, Thace put the laughing toddler back on his lap.

“Not at all. I’m not sure what I would be able to do anyways. Seems like everyone has their own part to play.”

Sam’s voice called back, apparently he was listening to their conversation.

“You helped me yesterday helping me buy all the baby stuff, you are fine Thace, just chill.”

Yuki smiled, before turning to look at Thace. He then looked towards the kitchen, where his wife walked out with haste, she was on the phone, talking to someone. She yelled to get Sam’s attention.

“Mr. Holt, you're needed on site. The arrangements are almost done. We just need to make it back to the Garrison to sign the last few paperworks to make everything official. Let’s get going.”

Yuki couldn’t help but laugh at how busy his wife was. He quickly took a few pictures of the woman, who flashes a smile and a peace sign. Sam quickly jogged up, meeting up with her. The two left. Sam left as if Thace was just an afterthought.

Thace started to panic slowly. He didn’t want to cause alarm. Yuki started to walk away, waving at the two.

“I think babysitter works as your title then. Well, if you don’t mind, Thace, I’m off to finish cooking.”

Thace laughed awkwardly. The baby started to grab for Thace’s shirt. Thace let the boy craw closer, before the boy rested on Thace’s chest. Thace wondered if the boy was listening to his strange heartbeat.

“I don’t mind at all.”

Thace watched as the father left, leaving them be. Thace relaxed in the chair, his eyes falling down on the the baby, whose eyes started to grow heavy with sleep. Thace held onto the boy and smiled. He didn’t mind this at all.

***

 

3:00 P.M. came rather quicker that Anna thought it would. The classes were not as bothersome as they had been. Saraques even was rather joyful in class today, which left the other students extremely worried. Normally seeing a brooding Saraques was a common occurrence, but seeing a happy one made people wonder what happened. 

Anna grabbed her work back and headed out, ready to grab Samantha down at the library. When she got downstairs, she saw the blonde making her was up. A smile plastered on her face.

“Hey, just thought I’d let you know, Thace and Sam are at Richard’s right now. So we just need to change and get to Richard’s place.”

For a moment, Samantha saw panic on Anna’s face.

“Really? Thace went with Sam to Richard alone without me?”

The younger woman looked at the older and started giggling like mad.

“Are you worried that your co-workers will rip Thace apart or something? So little faith in us Anna. So little faith…”

Anna relaxed, shrugging.

“Sam’s there, so I’m sure Thace will be alright...I hope…”

Samantha grabbed Anna’s hands and started to pull her along.

“Well let’s stop wasting time and go. I want to look good for Sam….” 

Anna let her pull her long, smiling.

“Alright princess...lets go.”

****

The two women made it to Richard’s appartment with very little time to spare. Samantha was in a cute green summer like dress. It hid her baby bump that was starting to show. Anna wore something a red dress, that frilled around her knees.

The door they witnessed in front of them, was tacky and bad. Anna raised an eye brow.

“Honestly, I hope Richard had this party well thought out…”

Samantha knocked on the door. 

“Now, now, just be happy we have a party we are invited too…”

The door opened, with Sam beaming with joy. Samantha looked up at her husband, a bit surprised that he was the one that opened it. Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her in, guiding her vision up to the banners that decorated the room.

The room was full of people and their cheers and cries of joy boomed in the room.

Samantha covered her face with her free hand, shocked and touched to see that there was a surprise baby shower. 

The wife looked at her husband and the husband looked at his wife. In that moment, Samantha jumped into Sam’s arms and kissed him. 

Anna pulled away, not wanting to destroy the moment. Her eyes looked around the group of people and found Thace, who was making his way towards her. Anna didn’t have the heart to be mad at Thace.

“Hey. I take it you told Sam, huh?”

Thace made it to Anna, laughing a bit.

“No, not really, he’s the one that found out on his own. Besides, he wanted to do this for Samantha...that and one other thing…”

Anna blinked, letting Thace kiss her forehead.

“What one other thing?”

Sam called everyone’s attention towards him and his wife. Samantha was over joyed, not knowing next as to what was to happen. Neither did Anna know.

“Everyone, I want to thank you for everything that you did today. Other than Samantha and I expecting, I have one more news to share with you.”

Sam held onto Samantha's hand and looked into her eyes. 

“I will not be going to Mars this trip. My standby will take my place on the mission to Mars.”

Samantha went into another joyus scream. She held onto her husband, with great joy. Anna was happy for her sibling. Having everything seem to fall in her favor. 

Anna glanced around the room, looking for Sam’s standby. She smiled once she found her. Anna grabbed Thace’s hand and pulled him along.

“Congratulations Terry! Looks like you are going to Mars after all.”

Terry smiled with great joy. Her long hair, tied back into a clean bun. 

“Sam signed everything over today. I’m officially a captain of a spaceship.”

Yuki popped up, with Shirogane in his arms. A smile on his face.

“Anna, how’s the Korean side of you doing today?”

Anna narrowed her eyes, but played it cool. 

“Yuki, how’s the Jap in you doing today.”

Thace glanced over at Terry, confused by the language between the two, Terry let out a deep sigh, causing both “adults” to glance away from one another.

“Now you two, not today. Today is Samantha’s day...and kinda mine. I don’t want no stupid soccer rivalry going on….”

Thace let out a laugh once he heard the word soccer.

“You mean that stupid sport where they kick a ball into a goal…..” 

Thace let his words trail off when he got a scary look from Anna and Yuki. He laughed a bit, before spotting the food on the table.

“Oh look, food. Something that will keep my mouth shut…”

Terry sighed, grabbing baby Shirogane away from her husband.

“I think I’ll join you Thace, leave the two Asian’s to freak out over soccer…”

Both Yuki and Anna shot out their words at the same time.

“It’s called FOOTBALL!!”

Thace quickly walked away, with Terry joining him at the food table. Thace gave a nervous laugh.

“You handled that so well….”

Terry handed off her baby to Thace again, laughing. Thace was now open with holding the kid around like he was some kind of accessory. 

“Working with those two for so long, I know their habits. Yuki I can handle...but Anna…”

Thace lowered his head, not sure what Terry was going to say. He waited for her to say the words.

“Anna is a happier person. It’s because of you. I know this was our first meeting, but with what wonders you have done with Anna, was the reason why I wholeheartedly trusted you with my baby. Anyone that can pull the darkness away from Anna like you did, I figured wasn’t a bad person.” 

Thace looked away, his ears blushing from the compliment.

“Well, Anna saved me too...she’s a good person and because of who she is, I wanted to make her happy. It makes me happy to hear that she’s doing better.”

Thace held Takashi in his arms, letting the boy pull at his shirt. The baby was being fussy. Terry smiled, seeing that. 

“If you don’t mind, I want Anna to hold Takashi. I want her to have a picture with him too!”

Thace smiled, liking that idea. Terry left to grab her camera and Thace made his way over to Anna, who was still talking “Football”.

Anna smiled, happy for the change of conversation. Thace walked up, handing baby Shirogane over to Anna. Anna looked uneasy around the baby in her hands, but she took the boy handed to her. Thace pointed his finger towards Terry, who held a camera up. Anna pulled Shirogane close to her and smiled. Thace leaned in next to Anna, resting on her shoulder. The smile they shared was true. The the camera clicked and flashed.

Once the picture was done, Terry looked at Yuki, who quickly grabbed his baby away from Anna and hissed at her. Anna gave a deep frown. Terry glared at her husband.

"Yuki, I swear to god..."

The family left the two, getting lost on their way to see Samatha and Sam.

Thace gave a strong smile, seeing the joy on the people before him. His eyes fell onto Sam and Thace remembered something.

"Oh, Anna...what is a menage a trois? Sam told me he'd be in one with me if he wasn't married...what does that mean?

Anna's jaw dropped, before she turned her anger towards Sam, who seemed to feel her anger a crossed the room, for at that moment, Sam eyes caught Anna's.

Anna gave one answer to Thace.

"It means Sam will be a dead man after the parties is over...but...I'll let him go for now...for Samatha's sake..."

Thace looked confused, Sam relaxed and returned to doting on his wife.

"Sam said it meant "put on a damn shirt."...now it means dead man?"

Anna sighed heavily before pulling down on Thace's ear so she could whisper the true meaning of the words in his ear. At that, Thace turned a deep red. Thace knew about something like that up where he came from, he just never joined in.

"Thace, something the less you know...the better."

Anna could have sworn she saw Thace's long ears in his human form, lowering in agreement.

"That is true, but its nice to know I can get male's hot and bothered too..."

Anna pressed her lips together. Her blush heavy on her face.

"Well no male is going to "get" you, neither is any other woman for that matter...you are mine, forever and ever..."

Thace liked seeing Anna like that. He leaned in, giving her a much needed kiss. The Galra and The Human, seemed to leave the party behind in their own little world that was their own strange love.

 

TBC


	24. Finals and Jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galaxy Garrison has a final going on and Thace is up for a job Interview!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating more often. Had a busy month from a vacation to a huge storm that caused power outage and wind damages.
> 
> Sorry for letting everyone wait for so long.
> 
> Enjoy

Galaxy Garrison before Summer Break--  
The Next Day-- Wednesday 

Thace couldn’t help but enjoy watching a whole room of teachers scramble for their paper work and finals. He just sat their, in the teachers break room and watched. He had came because the option was available for him to get a job as a janitor at the school. He was just there for the interview and stayed because he had no way home. He looked at the ID in his hands and smiled. 

Samantha had made Thace a fake ID and background. He was pleasantly surprised at how well she could hack a system without being caught. He remembered Samantha telling him that she made a lot of fake ID’s because she was a “delinquent” and not everyone had the proper ID to get a license after the war was over and Samantha just wanted to help people. Anna knew about it, but she ignored it half the time. Thinking about Anna, Thace looked up to scan the hectic room. 

Anna, who’s normally kept hair at work, was a mess and flying everywhere. Richard was barking orders for people to move and where his damned paperwork went. Terry, whom was now stressed with the knowledge of going to Mars in five days and taking a commanding position of the ship, seemed at peace with the chaos that was going on around her. Sam just sat at his desk, which was clean and not touched by whatever curse fell on the other teachers in the room. The man just drank his coffee and read the morning newspaper.

Thace got up, no longer entertained watching as the teachers started to freak out around him. He wanted to talk to Sam.

Sam folded his paper and looked up at the new intruder, a smile on his face.

“Thace, I was wondering when you’d decided to make your way over here.”

Thace looked back at the mess behind him.

“Mind telling me what’s going on here? Like, this isn’t normal is it?”

Sam gave a huge laugh, causing the other teachers to shoot dirty looks. Thace quickly took a seat next to Sam, so not to make himself an easy target of death glaires.

“We got hit with a Senior Prank while everyone was at the baby shower. Some of the end of year students came in last night and took almost everything….”

Thace leaned back in his chair, wondering what was going on, because Sam’s desk wasn’t touched.

“You're special because?”

Sam drank his coffee.

“Because my students love me and know better not to touch my desk.”

Thace narrowed his eyes, a dark smile on his face.

“It’s because you know poisons, isn’t it…”

Sam shrugged.

“Prehaps?”

Thace was wondering what kind of people he was friends with. He side glanced Terry and Richard, wondering what their scary history might have been. He didn’t want to know.

The bell rang and every teacher seemed to pause. Their eyes all looked towards the clock in unison. Class would start in 15 minutes.

Anna was freaking out at that and started to curse. Thace saw it and moved. He ignored the people he bumped into and made his way over to the frantic woman. Thace grabbed both of Anna’s shoulders and made her look at him.

“Anna, calm down. You got this!”

Anna looked up, her eyes growing relaxed. Thace leaned down and kissed her forehead, causing Anna to blush at the PDA she was receiving in the staff room. Anna pouted when she heard her co-workers “coo” and “awe” at her. Thace let go of her shoulders and started taking care of Anna’s hair, so she didn’t look too messy.

Anna nodded, before grabbing her hat off the desk and looking at herself in the mirror, as were many other teachers too. They knew the end was coming, they just needed more time. 

Thace could have sworn he saw all the teachers leave with tired faces, save for Sam, as they marched towards a nightmare of incoming students. He couldn’t help but try to give helpful advice.

“Go be great!”

That was all Anna needed to hear, to at least give the start to her already crazy day. She gave him a quick wave and she was gone, out of his sight.

Thace smiled, finally able to hear silence in the room. If just for a moment. Unknown to Thace, another person was in there. It was a man, who was old and wise looking. A large cough startled Thace and he turned to see the source of the noise.

“Hello Sir?”

Thace looked at the man, who held onto a tablet. With his eyes, he was able to tell it was his resume. He put two and two together and assumed this was the guy in a fancy suit was waiting for him.

“You must be Thace Nanchi. I’m the headmaster of this school here, if you don’t mind, please follow me to my office so I can properly interview you.”

Thace nodded, holding back the look of disgrace, as the man hadn’t even given Thace his name. He thought that was customary, apparently not when you happen to be the Headmaster Garrison, founder of the school.

Thace did as told, so not to lose any chance of not getting a job at the Galaxy Garrison.

****

Anna smiled as she looked at the clock. She took the fear and panic of her students as revenge of putting her thru a rough few hours early in the morning. She knew her freshmen students didn’t break into the staff break room, but she had an idea they had a say in it. Time was almost up and lunch would be around the corner for break and later for the PM classes. 

Saraques was one of the few students, who looked at ease. That made Anna joyful. She couldn’t believe that her most problematic student, would become one of her best and favorites. She couldn’t wait for next year, when he’d be a sophomore and he could really start flying under her command.

The sound of the noon bell rang, causing all but a few students to jump. The look of panic on their face, left Anna to feel a bit sorry for them.

“For those done, please turn in your papers. For those not done, I’m giving you lunch break to finish up.”

The sound of a collective sigh escaped her students lips, thankful for the extra time. Those who didn’t need it, got up and made their way over to her desk to place the test papers down on it. Anna was not surprised that Saraques was one of them.

He got up and placed the paper down on her desk, nodded towards her and left in silence, as did the few who were finished. They left without much fear for their confidence were beaming. 

Anna couldn’t help but watch as they left the room, before turning her attention back to the rest of her panicked students. She felt bad leaving Thace alone for lunch, she just hoped he could handle it.

****

Thace looked tired. The interview took a lot out of him and he wanted to share his good news with Anna. He got the job and was due to work at the end of the week. He sat down in the break room, glaring at his ring, wondering how much longer he could stretch the power in it without it breaking on him. 

Lost in thought, a heavy hand landed on his shoulder, causing him to jump. A familiar laugh escaped the one eyed man in front of him. 

“Sorry Thace, you are going to have to wait till later on tonight. Every year Anna sacrifices lunch time and her evening to give her students a break.”

Thace frowned, letting his expressive eyebrow furrow in annoyance. He didn’t plan on staying after school hours. 

“I didn’t bring any lunch money and looks like I’ll be out for the night…”

Richard sat next to him, relaxing before looking all over the break room.

“If you don’t mind, I can take you out for lunch. I have an extended break….”

Thace grabbed Richard’s hand and cupped it into his own. Richard had to pull away because Thace’s face got to close to his, the man could have sworn he saw stars in his eyes, he was that close.

For a moment, Richard had a feeling he made a grave mistake. He recalled Sam saying Thace was a bottomless pit when it came to food.

“I don’t mind at all…”

Richard knew he was fucked by the tone in Thace’s voice.

****

Anna glanced up at the clock as the last student from the PM shift handed in her paper. Her student gave her a shy glance, as she was the last to be in the room with her. The student left, looking three times a lighter shade than she normally was. 

Anna relaxed, knowing that finals was finally over and all that remained was the last two days of school before summer break, then the mission to Mars on Sunday. She stood tall and stretched, letting her body snap and crack. She gave a tired smile as she saw someone leaned on the classroom door frame. 

Thace had his arms crossed, a smile on his face. He looked refreshed, as if he had a nap in between the day. Anna almost envied him.

“I got the job!”

Anna walked away from her desk, speeding behind her pace as she crashed into him. Thace let out a little “umph”, just playing along with Anna’s little childish action.

“I knew you would. Headmaster Garrison may be an old stick in the mud, but he’s fair.”

Thace leaned in, scooping Anna up, leaving the woman in a bit of a shock.

“Okay, we are going home now.”

Anna protested, causing Thace to look down at her with a frown.

“I can’t go home now, I have to get my paperwork and turn it into the office. Besides, I figured we could use Sam’s apartment, it’s closer and there.”

Much too Thace’s displeasure, he placed Anna down and she left his side to grab her students tests. He wondered how often she had done this before, crashing at the apartment during finals week.

Anna left the room, grabbing onto Thace’s hand and the two walked the hallways in a tired, but blissful, silence. Thace knew Anna had to do more things before the night was over, he just had to have patience. 

“Sorry for leaving you hanging Thace...you are probably hungry...when we get done here, do you want to go to get Chinese for dinner?”

Thace smiled, knowing dinner sounded nice. He wondered what restaurant would be open at this time of night. 

“Don’t feel too guilty, Richard offered me lunch. I think I need to pay him back with my first paycheck....”

Anna looked mortified. She felt sorry for Richard to witness the horrors that was Thace’s appetite. Anna knew how much Thace ate and why he ate as much as he did, hello, alien.

“Well at least you are taking responsibility for it.”

Anna pulled on Thace’s arm, she was getting tired. Thace looked down, seeing how sleepy she was. He smiled, noting how cute she was in his head. He watched as Anna let go of his arm and make her way to a box to drop off the stack of papers she held.

With a heavy sigh, she knew she was finally done for the night. Anna glanced back, to see Thace standing by the exit. The door was open, a slight cool breeze tussled his hair. In the darkness, Thace’s all too human looking eyes, glowed with a slight purple. The soft smile on his face, made Anna wish she could freeze time. He reached his hand out, and she took it.

“Read for dinner?”

Anna nodded as they walked out the door.

“You know I am.”

 

tbc  
****


	25. Normal life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna can't wait for the last few days of school to be over, but a student having problems finally comes to light.
> 
> Thace gets dragged to a lunch date.

Thursday Morning--

Thace glared at the alarm clock as it roared at him. Anna, whom was in his arms, started to ster. Her bright eyes seemed to pop open in a sleepy haze.

“Morning already? I’m so glad we stayed here and didn’t go back home….”

Thace hummed, letting his chest vibrate at the thought. If they had made it back to the old shack, Anna wouldn’t have made it on the hoverbike.

“It’s nice that you get to sleep in, even if a little bit.”

Anna pushed herself up, away from the warmth of the bed. Thace sat up, looking around the apartment he knew he’d probably start using once he started working.Thace didn’t know how much he’d like the convenience of it all. He did like the shack in the middle of nowhere, it was just lacking one thing. Something that he most definitely want there. A machine that Anna called, “The Swamp Cooler.” The cold air that shot out of it, gave Thace memories out out in space and just living the cold life. Earth’s temperature was rising, apparently for a season called summer. Thace had something similar back at home, but it was mild compared to what he experience out in the desert. 

Thace watched as Anna left his view, causing him to lower his purple ears. He wasn’t going to the Galaxy Garrison today, he was practically going to be left to his own devices in the city.

It didn’t take long for Anna to walk out of the bathroom she marched into, fully dressed and clean looking. It amazed Thace at how quickly she could do that. The woman in uniform walked over and sat back down on the bed, a soft smile on her face as she leaned in to kiss Thace. She pulled away, biting his lip.

“ Give ya something to think about later when I get back tonight!”

Thace looked at her confused, not sure what Anna was hinting at. Anna couldn’t help but let out a huge laugh as she watched the wave of confusion washing over his alien features.

“I’m missing something here, aren't I?”

Anna sighed, patting Thace on the shoulder. The look of utter disbelief at how some things didn’t click right away. Anna couldn’t help but wonder if it was just her being human that made things a bit different.

“I’ll tell you later, but since you don’t know now, don’t dwell on it. If you need any food or money, I’ll leave my credit card here. There is a spending limit on it for $500, do not just spend it on clothes…and stay away from Topic Hot...”

Thace obviously got that one. He just crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at that comment.

“Yes ma’am….

Anna got up, patting Thace’s head with a large grin.

“Good boy. I’ll see you later tonight. Love you! Remember, there is no lock on the door, so block it. ”

Anna grabbed her keys and her items before waving good bye. Thace wave back, smiling.

“Love you too…”

Thace waited till he couldn’t hear Anna anymore, before getting up to bolt lock the door. The last thing he needed was Sam or Samantha to show up while he wasn’t wearing his ring. With a long yawn, his sharp teeth show, he walked back to bed scratching at his leg. With a heavy thud, Thace crashed back onto the soft surface, grabbing a hand full of blankets and drifted off to sleep.

It was way too early for him.

****

Morning’s at the Garrison was normally easy going, when it wasn’t test day. All the teachers and instructors would just chat, drink coffee and get ready for the long day ahead. With just one day left after today and the launch to Mars this Sunday, everyone was excited. 

Anna wasn’t going to lie that she would miss this place during the summer, she loved working. The groups of people, the small talk. Most of the teachers wouldn’t be here for the initial launch to Mars, as they were not part of the “main” team and had to leave during the mission. They could come and watch from the observation deck, but in no means did they have access to the main floor.

Anna gave a heavy sigh, because she now officially lost her place to go to the main floor since Sam was no longer going to Space. She was down to 3rd rank for the access point. She wasn’t going to let her down, it just meant she’d have more free time and not worry about the details the 2nd and 1st have to deal with. 

Lost in her thought, a heavy rolled up newspaper came smacking down on her head. The coffee she was drinking, splashed all over her face. With narrowed eyes she looked up at her laughing attacker. It was Sam.

“Good morning to you too, Ya ass.”

Sam smiled, grabbing a chair and sitting down next to Anna, who was drying herself off with a cloth. 

“Take it as punishment of holding a secret.”

Anna rolled her eyes, before grabbing her coffee again to see how much of the black liquid she lost.

“Well, it was Samantha who didn’t want you to change your plans because she got pregnant. She knew how important the Mars mission was for you.”

Sam unrolled his newspaper and started to read it. Anna found that rude. She found it rude when she dated him too. Either way, Sam could read and hold a conversation like a pro.

“Well lucky I found out about a month ago, otherwise I would have been stuck going. I love space travel, but I would rather be home for family. I called Harris about my predicament and he called Terry right away, since she was my understudy.”

Anna nearly dropped her coffee cup. She could not believe what she was hearing.

“Wait! Headmaster Garrison did that! I didn’t know he had a caring bone in his body.”

At that comment, Sam lowered his newspaper down and slightly glared at Anna.

“Honey, he gave Thace a job with the shady ass background he has. Harris is a good man who has to be hard and has every right to be. Believe it or not, he let's not only you, but other teachers slide on the crap you pulled because of past issues…”

Anna lowered her head, hiding her embarrassment.

“He didn’t find out that it was I who stole his ship was it? It was a senior prank, I was a stupid kid...”

Sam gave a cheeky smile before turning back to his newspaper.

“You and I both know you were not a stupid kid Anna. It still amazes me you didn’t get caught. Honestly, parking it in his front yard, in the city, without as much as a phone call to the cops. Only you…”

Anna shrugged, taking somewhat pride in it.

“I could probably do it again.”

Sam folded the paper down again and gave her a look that Anna could have sworn her own father gave her when she was a kid.

“Anna, no...you are an adult. Harris has his limits.”

Anna got up, looking at the clock. It was almost time for the warning bell. She looked around the room, not seeing one teacher she wanted to talk to.

“Where’s Terry? I haven’t seen her come in yet.”

Sam put his paper away, standing as well, before making his way over to his desk.

“Harris is letting her have the last few days off to spend with her family. You probably won’t be able to see her till Sunday morning when she boards the ship.”

Anna nodded.

“That makes sense...Are the three Senior Cadets ready to head out as well?”

Sam smiled wide and large. His excitement could not be contained.

“I’m so proud of them! Their first Space Mission and its to Mars! Narissa will be celebrating her 19th Birthday in Space! Caleb has stayed sober for 6 months for the Mission and Berry gets to test his rocket plans! They too are at home with their families until Sunday.”

The sound of the ringing bell cut Sam off, leaving him still in a joyous mood. Anna couldn’t help but be happy for Sam, even if he wasn’t going to space like planned. Anna was also happy for Samantha, as she wasn’t going to be alone. Sam put family first, space second. 

Anna gave one last happy look, before grabbing her items and ready to leave the room.

“Take care same, have a good day in class today!”

Sam waved back. Nothing could make his day turn sour.

**** 

A knock at the door caused Thace to wake up. He glanced at the clock, seeing the numbers scream 10:25 A.M. He got up, starting to treck his way over to the front door, but momentarily caught himself in the mirror and saw he wasn’t human.

“Woops...wouldn’t want that to come out just yet…”

He grabbed his ring by the bedside and placed it on his finger. The transformation was quick and normal. His second skin didn’t bother him like it once did. The knock went again and Thace knew he needed to call out.

“I’ll be right there!”

He grabbed his shirt and placed it on with ease. He made his way to the door and opened it. To his non-surprised look, Samantha was there.

“Morning! Hurry up and get dressed, we have a lunch date!”

Thace raised his eyebrow, it was way too early and he had no idea he had a lunch date planned.

“A lunch date?”

Samantha charged in, causing Thace to move out of her way. Samantha walked herself around the place like she knew it. Into the bedroom she went and out with a set of clothes that looked nice. He could not believe how fast she was able to do that.

With haste, the pregnant woman tossed the clothes into Thace’s face.

“Get dressed, I don’t want to be late!”

Thace looked at his clothes.

“Late for what?”

Samantha just started tapping her foot. 

“Just move it will ya!”

Thace was starting to figure out why Anna liked living in the middle of nowhere. It was to get away from people like Samantha who liked to barge in on their sleep time.

“Give me a few...I just woke up.” 

*****

Anna smiled as she watched her students chat among themselves. There was no need for class work, as it wouldn't mean much by this point. All Anna was really there for was talking to students and answering questions for next semester's events. She didn’t mind that, it was what made being a teacher enjoyable.

Lunch was almost around the corner and all in all. She had talked to most of her students, all but Saraques, who remained silent. That did cause concern. Anna made a note to talk to him once the bell rang, because that was the best time.

And as if on cue, the bell rang. The students left with glee and joy, as summer was just a day away for them. Anna watched as the students left, leaving only Saraques to remain. He didn’t even bother standing up, he just looked so drained.

Anna got up from her desk and made her way over to the confused looking boy.

“Saraques, are you okay?”

The youth looked up at her, fear was in his eyes.

“I don’t have a place to stay after tomorrow...I wasn’t able to get the job I needed and now...I…”

Anna straightened her back. She was not expecting this. Children and teens like Saraques, were supposed to be taken care of by the United States. It was part of the treaty to cause peace among Nations. Anna couldn’t help but wonder if the family he as with, was a good match or not. It angered her so, to see someone that worked so hard, near tears.

“You should be old enough to live on your own. How about this Saraques, if you stay out of trouble, I promise you a place to stay, rent free. You will have food and water and enough money to buy necessary items. You must follow my rules and do as I say, do you understand me.”

The look he gave her, was that of shock. He lowered his shaking hands from his head and started to breath. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“What...what are the rules…”

Anna let out a breath she did not know she was holding.

“You must not drink, you must not do drugs, you must not smoke. I want you to take summer classes in aviation and star charts, as I want you ready for school term this fall. You will have a curfew of 9 P.M. every Sunday to Thursday. If you have any problems, I want you to call me, no matter how small they may be.”

The boy’s eyes grew to be silver dollars. Tears were freely falling now, but for different reasons.

“Why?”

Anna rested a hand on his shoulder, smiling at him.

“Because I see so much of myself in you, that I know you will do wonderful things. We both have hard lives. Right now everything is going good for me, it should be the same for you. I believe you are destined for great things. Now, on Saturday, I want you packed and ready to leave. I’ll have everything set up by then….”

Anna was just in shock and how fast the boy could move. He once again hugged her, this time with a loud cry. Anna relaxed, letting her arms wrap around him, patting him on the back.

“It’s going to be okay. I’ll see to it.”

***

Samantha dragged Thace along to a really nice looking restaurant. Thace felt out of place in more ways than one.

“Could you please explain why we are going to a five star restaurant?”

Samantha grabbed Thace’s hand and started swinging it back and forth. She was skipping.

“We got invited by the Shirogane family for lunch. This is Yuki’s family restaurant.”

Thace looked like a kid in a candy store.

“You mean that awesome cook from the babyshower has people paying him to cook!”

Samantha enjoyed excited Thace. She gave a huge grin as they made their way into the double door establishment. The woman raised her hand up, grabbing a waiters attention.  
“We are here for the Shirogane party!”

The man nodded, taking them to a private room. Thace looked around the room, seeing a mixture of people he didn’t know. He scanned the room, till he saw a tall woman he was familiar with, in her arms was a happy Takashi. 

Terry spotted the two with great joy as she made her way over to the two of them.

“Oh thank god, other white people. I was beginning to think I was being outnumbered.”

Samantha reached for the baby in Terry’s arms and started to hold him. Terry smiled, looking at the younger woman who was cooing at Takashi.

“Be happy you have an extended family...Is Yuki really cooking right now? I don’t see him.”  
Terry nodded, looking out at the crowed.

“Yes, he wanted to make everyone happy. This is all just for his family. My family just happy to have a grandson. Tomorrow, Yuki and I will have our private dinner, so I’m not lonely…”

Thace looked around in awe. He found the food and without a second thought, made a beeline for the line. Terry and Samantha just watched at the man happily grabbed a plate and started to pile on the food. Terry laughed at that.

“Well, I’m glad Thace was able to come...I take it Sam wasn’t available?”

Samantha nodded, bouncing the baby boy in her arms. 

“He has to finish up his classes and paperwork...oh, thought I’d let you know...we got news about the baby.”

Terry smiled, excited to hear the news.

“Have you figured the gender and name yet?”

Samantha handed Takashi back to his mother, making her own way to the food line.

“It's going to be a boy. I wanted to name him Sam Jr., but Sam said it would be too many “Sam’s” in the household. So we are going to name him Matt.”

Terry held her boy and started to give him kisses.

“I think that’s a good name. I can’t wait for him to be born, so him and Takashi can be good friends! So when is the expected due date?”

Samantha giggled with joy.

“December 13th! Can you believe it. A winter baby!”

They made it to the end of the line, Samantha grabbed two plates and started to fill them up. One for herself, one for Terry. They slid down the line, having small talk. Every once in awhile, they would look for the other tall being in the room, who was chatting away with some of Yuki’s english speaking family members. The two women couldn’t help but smile at the childish look that came acrossed Thace’s face.

“Now..where did Anna find him? He sure is strange looking don’t you think?”

Samantha grabbed the plates, looking for a place to sit. 

“He is something else. There are things and words he doesn't understand and I don’t think English is his first language. Where ever he came from, I don’t know, he hasn’t shared that information with me or Sam yet...but he’s the best thing to happen to Anna in a long time. Anyone that could bring a smile to her face like he can...”

Terry nodded in agreement, taking a seat as the younger woman placed the plate down. She adjusted Takashi, so he had free range on the soft finger foods he was able to eat. 

“For a while, the whole staff was worried Anna wouldn’t come back from her hut in the desert…..I’m glad he showed up when he did….now enough with this depressing talk. Is there any questions you may want to know when having a baby?”

Samantha nodded at that and the two chatted away during the whole lunch hour, leaving Thace just to wander back and forth from food line to food line and eat to his heart's content.

****

Richard glared at Anna, who by this time, should have been relaxing with the rest of the staff. But nope, she was arranging a free room, free food and free money to a war brat she grew attached to. 

“Anna, when did you start caring so much? Its starting to get scary…”

Anna glanced up from her paperwork, thinking about her answer. It was a shock to herself as well, as normally she wouldn’t have cared. Ever since her little overnight time in the healing pod, Anna felt more at ease. Like something had allowed Anna to get over a block that held her back emotionally for years. 

“I guess….I’m feeling too big sister like towards the boy…”

Anna was not going to bring up any other explanation other than that. To her surprise, Richard sat down next to her and grabbed some of the legal document that belonged to her student.

“I’ll help you out here, if it’s more than one teacher backing this plan, the government should be able to let this pass.”

Sam walked it, placing down paperwork and joining them.

“So far its three teachers. I have it cleared with the Authorities for the boy to stay on the second floor of my apartment complex.”

Richard rolled his only eye. He took off his hat and ran his hand through his thick hair. 

“She looped you into this as well huh…”

Anna narrowed her eyes.

“I didn’t loop you into this, you just grabbed paperwork and joined in. I’ve done this stuff for years, I know what I’m doing.”

Sam adjusted his glasses, sighing.

“Enough...can we get this done before midnight?”

Richard started reading the paperwork, focusing on the new task at hand.

“This just better not be a yearly occurrence.”

Anna kept her mouth shut. She wasn’t sure if Saraques would be her last troubled student or not. She knew he wasn’t the only kid in the school to have issues, nor would he be the last. Just for some reason, she wanted him around and not because of her guilt.

***

“I’m home!”

Anna called out as she opened the apartment door. She walked in to see a group of people in the living room. Anna blinked in shocked. Thace raised his hand up and smiled.

“Welcome home!”

Anna leaned out the doorway and called out.

“Sam, your wife's at my place.”

A distant sound rang of “Got it.” echoed down the hall. After that, Anna returned back to the apartment. 

“Hey Terry, Hey Sams….Yuki…”

Yuki kept his mouth shut, but gave a slight smile. The rivalry was strong. Terry pulled at her husband's ear, knowing full well what her husband was thinking.

“It’s good to see you too Anna. Why did you get back so late?”

Anna sighed, making her way over to the table to drape herself over Thace’s shoulders. Thace smiled, leaning in to give Anna a kiss on the cheek.

“We had to make arrangements for a student to stay here in the apartment complex. He has a lot of problems going on and myself and a few other teachers decided it was the best and only option for the moment.”

Thace leaned back, hearing Anna’s heartbeat. It was calm, so she wasn’t to worried about how things were going.

Samantha smiled, resting her elbows on the table.

“You did it with me, I’m not surprised you’d do it for someone else sooner or later.”

Yuki scratched the back of his head, his eyes a little soft.

“And here I was worried you’d have no family Anna. You just keep finding them left and right and adopting them.”

Anna was a bit shocked by that. Terry was over the moon at the comment Yuki gave.

“Thanks Yuki...that’s like the nicest thing you’ve said to me since I’ve known you.”

Terry side glanced her husband and wondered if he was coming down with the flu. The brunet smiled, looking at her wrist to see the current time.

“I hate to cut this short, but we need to start heading back…”

Thace patted Anna’s hand, signaling her to move so he can leave his seat.

“I’ll get baby Shiro!”

Anna’s mouth shaped into ah “O” when she forgot about the baby. She had no idea the family had brought him, otherwise she would have been more quiet. It was adorable to see Thace walk away to the bedroom with glee on his face.

Samantha glowed as she held her belly.

“When Sam and I have this baby, I want Thace to babysit for me.”

Thace walked out with a sleeping baby in his hands, his lips pouted together.

“I plan on not sitting on any babies.”

Terry and Yuki could not help but giggled at Thace’s words. Anna covered her eyes, as this was another words she needed to cue Thace on. Samantha let her draw drop. Thace blissfully ignored their looks, instead he just played with baby Shiro’s nose. Terry and Yuki got up from their seats and made their way over, Thace passing the boy over with care. 

Terry pulled her baby close to her chest and looked over at Anna.Takashi rested his head on his mother's shoulder and started to suck his thumb. Yuki grabbed his man bag and draped it over his shoulder.

“If you don’t mind Anna, could you see us out?”

Anna nodded, leaving her bags on the table. Thace stood there, wondering if he should go too, but Samantha pulled at his shirt cuff, causing Thace to stay in place. Thace watched as Yuki left first. Both men shared a glance and something clicked with Thace. Terry wanted to talk to Anna alone. 

So the Galra in human skin did what he could do in that moment, sit down and chat away with Samantha. And that he did. Anna gave one last glance back, before she closed the door behind her.

****

Anna wasn’t too sure what was going on. She’d known for awhile now Terry wanted to talk to her and for a few months Anna was able to avoid her, but this time fate would not allow her to escape.

“So...what do you want to talk about?”

Terry looked forward, making sure Yuki was out of possible hearing range.

“I just wanted to let you know that I’m happy for you. Being able to find your happiness in your own time and that you are still here with us…I know it’s been years since we really talked...but I missed you Anna...”

Anna looked down at her feet, each step she took, she slowed down.

“Sorry I’ve been away for so long. I just got lost along the way...I didn’t have the motivation to really live...to care for anyone, let alone myself…”

Terry reached her hand out, cupping Anna’s face and bringing it up to look at her. Both women stopped. The baby, silently sleeping in Terry’s arms.

“Well I’m glad you are back, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen my old high school friend and not an empty shell…”

Terry pulled Anna close and kissed the top of her head, causing the smaller woman to blush at the closeness. 

“Jeeze, come on Terry, I’m not 16 anymore, you just can’t do that to me…”

Terry stuck out her tongue, enjoying the power she had over her.

“You let Thace kiss you all the time. What makes me so different now?”

Anna pulled away and crossed her arms. Terry couldn’t help but pinch Anna’s cheek.

“You and your damn Asian fetish….” 

Terry let of off Anna’s skin, before gazing at her.

“I’m really glad Anna that Thace came into your life. It seems like he was the key to unlocking your closed heart. You don’t let him go.”

Anna nodded. She wasn’t going to let him go at all, as far as she was concerned, and hoped, Thace would be stranded here on Earth for a long time to come.

“Terry...when you come back from Mars...Do you want to start being friends again?”

Terry started walking towards the elevator, where Yuki waited in silence.

“I would like that. I would like to get to know you again Anna...I’ll see you Sunday on the Observation Deck. You have a good night.”

Anna nodded again, waving goodbye to the family of three.

“You as well...Good Night…”

Anna watched as the doors closed, before making her way back to the apartment.

***

Thace leaned back in his chair when he saw the door open. Samantha yawned, stretched and stood up. It was getting late for her and she figured it was time for Anna and Thace to have some “alone” time.

Anna walked in, smiling at the two.

“Well I take it as a sign to say good night too...am I right?”

The blonde nodded, pulling her hair back in an attempt to look somewhat awake.

“You know me so well...I’m going home, I’m sure Sam misses me. Eat dinner before you got to bed Anna.”

Anna rolled her eyes as the younger woman walked passed her and out the door. Anna turned around and closed the door, locking it shut with the chain lock.

Thace let out an exhausted sigh, finally taking off his ring and letting his true self be at ease.

“My Kista, I thought they would never leave…”

Thace got up from his chair and walked over to Anna, who fell on top his chest with a heavy thud. Thace rested his hands on her shoulders as she looked up.

“Sorry for being out so late. Once school and the launch is over, we can head out in July to that place I was telling you about.”

Thace leaned down, kissing Anna on the lips. He pulled away, looking towards the bathroom.

“It’s alright. You go eat dinner, I’m going to draw you a bath.”

Anna let out a sigh, pulling away from Thace and made her way towards the kitchen.

“What would I do without you?”

Thace lowered his voice, talking to himself.

“Dead apparently…”

Anna looked confused at Thace, not hearing him from where she was at.

“What?”

Thace made it to the bathroom and called out louder.

“The Bath will be ready….”

The purple alien couldn’t help but laugh at his own dark humor. He turned the tap on and let the rushing water drown out any thoughts that treaded off to scarier feelings. He didn’t like the idea of dead Anna.

His yellow eyes looked out into the kitchen and watched as she ate cold Japanese food out of the box. He gave a slight smile as he watched her just shoved the food in her mouth in the most monstrous way possible. He let out a sigh, closing his eyes. There was the woman he loved.


	26. Headmaster Garrison and Hawaiian Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna get's called into the office early because of her student's troubles.
> 
> Thace saves a man and his girlfriend.

Friday--

Anna hadn’t had the feeling of wanting to slit someone’s throat since the war was over. But here she was, called early in the morning to join in on getting Saraques into a new living arrangement and his host family was causing a huge stink already. 

Harris Garrison held himself well with the host family barking at him. His back was stiff, his hands held tight behind him, as he walked around the room. His hard eyes falling between the host family and Anna, who was in the middle, making sure Saraques was nowhere near the hostile family. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Barez, if you would you please stop refrain from using such colorful language. You had a contract to fill and it has been breached. Saraques Yrev has brought to the staffs attention, that he was not being cared well among your household.”

Mrs. Barez narrowed her eyes as she jumped out of her chair, pointing at the teacher and the student. Rage as in her black eyes and a scarl cracked her overly makeuped face. Anna stayed seated, letting her anger stay in check. Saraques glanced away, trying not to jump at the angered woman. 

“What did you say you little shit! We took you in and this is how you repay us! With lies! We fed you and housed you! You ungrateful little murderous bastard.” 

Mr. Barez just let his wife yell and cause a scene. It was apparent to him the jig was up and knew that their check from the government would end this day.

“Maria, let the boy go. It’s obvious that he no longer wants to be with the family….”

Maria quickly turned to look at her husband, just at a loss that he would agree with this nonsense. 

Headmaster Garrison was pleasantly surprised that he was able to get one person to agree to hand the boy over, that's all he needed. The man stopped his pacing around the room, standing close to the Barez couple. 

“Mr. Barez, do you agree to release Saraques Yver from your custody?”

The defeated man nodded, ignoring the death glare his wife was giving him.

“Get me the damned paperwork, Maria and I will both sign it and get it over with.”

Anna glanced over at Saraques, who also glanced back at her. For a moment, they had the same thought. “That went easier then I expected.” The teacher and student had to control whatever laughter was bubbling up in their chest, as both figured it was not a wise decision with a raging woman in the room.

“You damned coward of a man! How dare you! How dare all of you…”

Headmaster Garrison placed the document before the couple. Mr. Barez signed it and handed the pen over to Maria, who messily wrote her name below her husband's. Once she was done, she threw the pen down on the table and stormed out of the room. Mr. Barez got up and left in silence.

Headmaster Garrison gave a hearty huff, before turning and looking at the two.

“Well that went easier than expected.”

Both Anna and Saraques nodded, also amazed at how quickly the situation went without any physical harm. 

“That was it...really...well...so much for you moving out Saturday….”

Saraques stood up and looked at the document on the desk, thrilled to see the wet ink drying.

“I don’t care as long as I can get away….suck’s I won’t be able to grab my stuff thou...its not much but…”

Harris walked back to his desk, grabbing the paperwork.

“Lad, I will escort you to their residence so you can pick up what is yours. Now if you don’t mind, I would like to talk to Ms. Kogane alone.”

Saraques glanced at his teacher, who still remained seated. The look on her face was unreadable. The teen hoped Anna wouldn’t get into trouble because of him. With one last long look, he straightened out, raised his hand up and saluted the Headmaster.

“Thank you Headmaster Garrison. Thank you Ms. Kogane.”

He brought his hand down, turned and left, closing the door behind him.

Anna let out a sigh, letting her shoulder slouch. Headmaster Garrison took a seat in his large, soft chair at his desk. He brought his hands to his face and started to rub his head.

“Out of all my staff Ms. Kogane, you always seemed to be the most problematic. Since the moment you enrolled as a student here I stupidly hired you on because of some debt I owed to your father....” 

Anna looked down at her hands, they were clenched tight. She knew he’d pull “that” card. As if Anna wasn’t capable enough to get where she was on her own. The old man knew how to get under her skin, even if he just pulled a miracle out of his ass for her and her student. Anna bit back the bubbling angry that grew, reminding herself that Harris Garrison also hired Thace, she needed to play it cool. With a deep breath, Anna looked up.

“I thank you for being lenient with me Sir. I know I must have caused great trouble for you numerous times, but I never have let you down.”

The Headmaster leaned back in his chair, eyeing Anna up and down. It really creeped Anna out. The man rested his elbow on the armrest, smiling a little. He recalled seeing her back in her yellow uniform, full of hate and the look of a killer. Now before him, was a woman who was in an Instructor's uniform, full of pride and the look of a hero. 

“Still, never an apology out of you.”

Anna couldn’t help but break into a grin.

“I only say sorry when I mean it…” 

The old man laughed at that comment. He glanced up at the clock, before humming.

“We will talk in more detail Ms. Kogane, as for now, class will be starting and I don’t want you to be late.”

Anna nodded, rising from her chair, standing tall and saluting the man before her. With the military turn she walked towards the door. Once her hand touched the doorknob, did a large couch cause Anna to turn.

“Yes Sir?”

The Headmaster grabbed a newspaper and started reading it, not glancing towards Anna.

“Nice catch. Just don’t make me give you to talk like I did with Mr. and Mrs. Holt…”

Anna blinked, a slight blush attacked her cheeks. Anna opened the door in haste.

“Thank you Sir, have a good morning…” 

The old man let out a large bellowing laugh that Anna could hear on the other side of the door. She crossed her arms and started mumbling. That old man always telling her to be more adult like and here he was commenting on her boyfriend.

Anna was lucky she was paying attention or else she would have ran right into Saraques. The boy looked pale, probably worried for Anna’s job.”

“Did everything go okay in there?”

Anna nodded, letting Saraques relax a bit. The two continued down the hallway, to their shared classroom as student and teacher. 

“Headmaster Garrison and I go back to when I was about your age. He just likes to keep things private between us…”

Saraques gave a smile, he was being a little bit sheepish. This caused Anna to worry, she did not want a student crushing on her. He cupped one hand over his lips and gave a slight whisper.

“So is it true than...that you stole a ship and parked it in his front yard as a Senior Prank?”

Anna couldn’t help but bust up laughing at that. Saraques lowered his head, trying hard not to crack under the pressure of having that knowledge.

“Don’t let that get out…”

Saraques nodded, a gleam of trouble brewing in his eyes. Anna was a bit worried.

“I’m gonna one up your senior prank when I get there…”

Anna rolled her eyes at that.

“As if. Besides, you won’t be able to if I recomend you to the space exploration program for your Senior year…” 

The look on Saraques face kept getting brighter and brighter. She really had not see the true happy side of this boy, but then again she really never let herself see it back then because hate was clouding her judgment on the boy.

“You...you can get me a spot on a space program?”

Anna nodded, knowing the boy would be intrested hard core into it.

“Only if you take summer classes and keep your grades up. We only limit 2 to 3 students each year for the chance to work in space for a few months. The Galaxy Garrison only takes the best.”

Saraques started to skip, away from Anna and into a full run. The boy gave a messy salute.

“Well best I beat you to class and keep my perfect record.”

Anna narrowed her eyes. She would have ran too, but she needed to keep up the appearance of an respected instructor. 

“See you in a bit…”

Anna already had a full morning and all she wanted to do now was just go home and sleep on top of Thace.

**** 

Thace let out a sneeze. 

A frustrated sigh escaped his human looking lips. This was the second time he sneeze since he left the apartment and he feared he was coming down with a cold. Not only did he get out of bed early, he left the whole complex because he wanted time for himself and not worry about someone knocking on the door.

Being around to many people, made Thace homesick. Not the home with Anna, no. The home back in another world, far beyond that Thace knew no human could comprehend it. He did miss being with his own kind. His own friends, his own family. Well, his mother he did miss, his father, not so much. The half-siblings he did have, he did not care for, for most were just as cold and mean as Zarkon himself. 

Thace was knocked out of his thought process of being depressed, when he heard a loud crash and a woman scream. He looked above him at an overpass he was under to see a large man holding a woman in one arm and the other hanging onto the edge of a railing. A car had crashed near them, leaving them the only choice to jump and hang on for safety or get crushed with a ton of metal. 

Thace knew the human’s wouldn’t make it in time to pull them back, let alone pull them up without any problems. He also knew a fall from that height for a human would kill them. His heart beat loud in his chest as he pulled his hoodie over his head and started to run. With ease, Thace was able to scale the metal frame structure, leaving slight dents where he let his feet touch momentarily. It didn’t seem that long for Thace to get up there unnoticed by the gathering crowd who were now just realizing what was going on. It didn’t take Thace long to sprint to the crash sight and lean over the railing, reaching his hand out to the two desperate people below.

The man saw Thace’s action, lifting the woman up in one go. With a large yell, full of power and adrenaline, he felt the woman lifted away from her. He let his empty hand fall back down to his side, having lost almost all strength in it.

Thace pulled quickly at the woman, whom was still in a world of shock. He left her where she sat and quickly went back for the man still hanging. Thace could hear the man slipping and he knew there was no way he could reach over the railing in time to save him, so Thace did the only thing that came to mind. He jumped. 

In mid-fall, Thace grabbed the man’s wrist and the metal railing, stopping their descent to the ground below. The man looked up at Thace, who looked down at him with a forced smile. 

“Gotcha Big Guy!!”

****

Thace sat down at a rather colorful restaurant. With a large ice pack resting on his shoulders and a glass of water and a bottle of pills to kill the pain. He had a quick visit over to the first human hospital he’s ever been to and bull shitted his way out of it that he did not need any medical assistance. The couple he saved, had minor cuts and bruises, save the for man who had both shoulders popped out of joint and pushed back in. As a token of their gratitude, they offered him free lunch for life at their family owned restaurant. Thace was not going to turn down the offer of free food, more so free food for life.

He didn’t wait long before a large woman walked out of a kitchen. Thace could tell the woman was a relation to the man he saved, possibly it was her son. He was amazed by how dark her skin was and the black markings all over her arms. The style of clothing she wore, was out of place in the city life, but strangely worked well with her. Her black hair was pulled tight and braided, making her forehead look large.

“It’s a miracle a man like yourself saved my boy Lopake and his girl. Can I have the name of my hero?”

The large woman walked up, lifting Thace up off his chair and held him into a big, full hug. Thace let out a umph, as she squeezed hard. With the abuse his arms already suffered, now this, Thace knew he was going to have a painful week on his first day on the job.   
“It’s Thace...and you must be Lola Garrett. Lopake talked nonstop about how you would worry about him while we were in the ambulance.” 

The woman, Lola, placed Thace down, tears falling heavily from her eyes. 

“Of course I worried. How could a mother not! Now sit, sit! I will bring you good food from my homeland.”

Thace did as told, watching as her body quickly waddled away. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Thace couldn’t help but wondered if he made more friends with this incident. He was also glad no one questioned how he got there, let alone hang onto a man who looked twice his size in human form. Regardless, Thace did suffer damage and he was hurting. Just the thought of food made it go away a little.

Thace wasn’t alone for long, as Lopake walked in, both arms in slings. When he saw Thace, his whole round face lit up.

“There’s my guy!”

Thace raised his hand towards him, glad to see he had gotten out of the hospital as well.

“What did the doctors say? And how is Rashell?”

The man limped over, taking care not to do any more damage to his body. He sat down with a soft “thud” before letting his body be taken over by the chair cushion.

“My arms will heal, just have to take it easy...Rashell will be staying overnight. She hit her head on the concrete when we were hanging…”

Thace took a drink of his water, feeling his mouth go dry when thinking about the driver of the car.

“And the driver?”

Lopake leaned forward slowly, a sad look on his face.

“Died of a heart attack. Rashell and I were at the wrong place, wrong time...but not you...you being there was the right place and right time.”

Lopake looked up when he saw his mother walked in, a large platter full of food in her arms. When she saw her son, her whole world lit up. Thace smiled at the sight, how easily the world could change with the love of a mother.

“Makuahine!”

Lopake called out, tears breaking his eyelids. The woman quickly placed the large plate a food in front of Thace and turned her attention towards her son, who she showered with hugs and kisses. Thace looked away, unsure of how to react in this situation. They were speaking in a language that was most definitely not English. Some words spoken sounded like the Japanese words he heard when he was with Terry and Samantha, but nothing he could really pin point. 

Once their moment was over, both mother and son looked at Thace.

“Eat up Hoaloha! I can make you some more. Lopake! You tell him what the food is, I’ll be back.”

Thace could have sworn if Lopake could used his hands, he’d be rubbing them together right now. 

“Alright Thace! Are you ready for a lunch of a lifetime?”

Thace nodded, hands ready to grab the grub.

“I was born ready!”

The two men chatted away, with Thace taking bites and learning the name of many different dishes that were before him. Lola dropping by ever so often to leave more food when it called for it. 

 

***

The last school bell rang, ending the last day of school for the senior classes and the end for many of the lower grade cadets. Anna waved goodbye to many of her students, a joyful smile plastered on her face, so not to show how tired she really was. 

It wasn’t long before Anna’s yes fell onto the Headmaster and Saraques. She made her way over, looking pleased at how things were going. The Headmaster Garrison glanced at Saraques, being a bit grumpy towards the lad.

“Now you don’t cause any problems, do you hear me boy. After you and I make it to the Barez household, you must report to Anna on her cell phone about your whereabouts…”

Anna flashed Saraques a smile, pulling out her cell and showing it to him. 

“Night or day, any questions, give me a call.”

The youth nodded, the months of worry lifted off of his chest. The woman before him that he once called “Fire Lady” and said such horrible things to, was there for him. Saraques couldn’t help but wonder if that was what it meant to be an American in those recruitment videos he watched. To forgive and move on towards a better tomorrow.

“I thank you. For everything.”

Saraques Yrev stood tall, lifting his hand up to salute the woman before him. Anna returned the salute, telling him to “at ease.”

With that, Headmaster Harris Garrison pushed the boy along to get him going. Anna let out a sigh, glad that everything was working out as she had hoped it would. Anna chuckled to herself, she couldn’t wait to tell Thace about her day. 

***

“I’m home!”

Anna called out to the lightly dimmed apartment. In the darkness, she could almost make out Thace who was laid out on the couch, his ears hung low. She could tell he ate a big meal by the way he held himself. The small cries of regret also gave it away too.

“Welcome home…”

Anna held back a snicker, as the call was so weak, she almost felt sorry for him. She thought almost because she wondered how much of a bill Thace racked up that day.

“I take it you had a good day today?”

Thace didn’t move, he was in pain.

“I saved a couple from falling off a bridge and the family gave me free food for life...Hawaiian food...I like Hawaiian food...but I don’t want to go back for awhile…”

Anna rolled her eyes, making her way towards the couch. Anna sat down on the floor, next to Thace’s head. She leaned back, able to rest her neck on the soft cushion to look at her love. 

“I guess we both are heroes today, just in different aspects.”

Thace moved as much as he could, so he could place a kiss on Anna’s nose. The woman giggled at the soft touch.

“And who did you save today?”

Anna closed her eyes, letting her head rest more on the soft pillow like couch. 

“Saraques didn’t have a place to stay, so the teachers and the Headmaster got together to get him a place and change the paperwork so he can live on his own...but he has rules mind you.”

Thace hummed, getting ready to drift off to sleep. Anna couldn’t help but fall even more in love with Thace as he grew more sleepy with every blink.

“Hm...sounds like a busy day for both of us...anyways...before I zonk out, foods in the fridge…”

Anna nodded, as she started to touch Thace’s face, watching him slowly drift off even more into the land of slumber. 

“Sleep well, tomorrow’s your first day on the job…”

Thace mumbled, not really to thrilled at the idea.

“I know, I know….”

Anna got up, placing a kiss on Thace’s head, before she headed off towards the kitchen. It wasn’t long, before Thace was out like a light and for Anna to be pleasantly surprised that Hawaiian food tasted good.


	27. Thace gets a job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thace gets a job and meets Robert "Bob" McClain.

Saturday--

Anna brushed her long black hair, taking time in putting it up and making it look nice. She gave a quick smile in the mirror, as to make sure there was nothing in her teeth. She pulled out some tacky red lipstick and colored in her lips, giving a big “smack”. Her black shorts cut off above the knee and her gray shirt with a silver owl on flickered in the light. Her final items, was her trademark red leather jacket, which was sorely missed. With one last satisfied look, she turned to look at Thace, who had his back turn towards her.

Apparently he was having a fight with his shoes. Thace frowned heavily as he heard Anna crack up laughing behind him. It had not dawned on Anna that Thace could not tie his shoes, he’d been using zipper boots and velcro for the last few months. He was about to snap at her, when her beauty made him change his mind and he held his tongue.

“I’m sorry Thace, today’s your first day at work, I shouldn’t be laughing at you…”

Anna walked over to Thace, kneeling down to his feet. Thace leaned over to watch Anna, a slight blush on his face. He was not fond of these new shoes.

“I know how to tie knots...just this...alludes me…” 

Thace watched as Anna’s hands looped the string and pulled, tightening it around his foot. She repeated the process with the other foot, humming a little song. When she was done, she glanced up at Thace and started to give him butterfly kisses on his lips. Her red lipsticks leaving marks.

“I’ll teach you when you get home tonight. For now, let’s get going!”

Thace frowned. He knew he had to get a job, he just didn’t expect to have a light gray janitor's uniform that made him look like some extra in the movies he watched. He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. He was in human shape, so he could fit in the darn thing. Anna was tired of seeing Thace looked like a kicked puppy and grabbed him by his hand.

“Come now, it’s not that bad! Let’s make a good impression!”

She led him out, while pulling her cell out and sending a quick text. Thace gave a lopsided smile, raising an eyebrow.

“Texting Saraques? When do I get to meet this star student of yours?”

Anna hummed, thinking about it as she dragged him out the door and towards the elevator.

“Probably tonight. I just want to make sure he feels welcomed here and invite him for dinner. Maybe at that Hawaiian restaurant?”

Thace and Anna walked into the elevator, a “ping” went off and Thace was starting to get excited at the thought of Hawaiian food for dinner tonight. Anna smiled at Thace’s joy and she soon broke into a laugh when she read the text back from Saraques.

“What did he say?”

Anna showed Thace the text.

“He says “it's 4 in the freaking morning slave driver.”” 

Thace let out a snort.

“Ah, sleeping it, what a rare thing now...I can’t wait to do that again too.”

Anna rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and sighing.

“After this week, you can sleep in all you want. You’ll have a work schedule set from 4 pm to 11 pm. It’s an easy job.”

Thace shrugged, placing his hands in his oversized pockets.

“I’ll take it...so...why are we leaving this early?”

The two walked off the elevator and onto the lobby floor.

“I have to finish up my teacher stuff and I want you to team up with the old timer at the Garrison so he can show you the ropes. Kinda like an orientation.”

Thace smiled, still not sure why he was still going early.

“If it's from 4 pm, why am I here again?”

Anna crossed her arms.

“I don’t want to drive to come pick you up…”

Thace raised an eyebrow, a sly smile on his face.

“Can I sleep in the staff room?”

Anna rolled her eyes.

“I was planning on getting you into a dorm room for the morning. You at least have privacy there.”

The two chatted on, before making it to the parking spot Anna left her hovercraft at. The day was just starting and it was already going to be a long one for them both.

***

Sam yawned as he greeted the two lovebirds as they walked in hand in hand.

“ Well look who came in early today.”

Anna narrowed her eyes.

“When did you get here. I didn’t even see you leave this morning?”

Thace grabbed a beverage out of a vending machine, drinking it mindlessly. It was way too early for this small chatter.

The older man scratched the back of his head. His face was starting to show that he hadn’t shaved.

“It’s because I never went home. I pulled an all nighter.”

Anna was pissed. 

“You left your pregnant wife at home, alone without telling me!” 

Sam got up from his desk, tapping his paperwork on the table to make it even.

“She’ll be fine. Thace, if you don’t mind, come with me and we can leave Anna to her duties. I can take you to a place to rest.”

Thace followed behind Sam, grabbing the back of his shirt in a daze. Sam walked out the door, dragging a tired Thace behind him. Anna just tapped her foot in anger. With one last huff, Anna went about her way to finish up what she needed to.

****

Thace walked into a dorm room that was meant for the staff. Sam guided the younger man to the bed. Thace took a few steps before falling face first into the bed. 

“I need to drop off my work to the Command Center. After that, I’m going home. Will you be alright by yourself here Thace?”

Thace, didn’t move from his face down position. He just raised his thumb that he got it. He gave a mumble of “please lock the door.” Sam adjusted his glasses, sighing heavily.

“Ah to be young have not having any responsibilities.”

Sam switched the lock over, before closing the door behind him. It wasn’t long after that did Thace take his ring off and his human form faded away to a mass of purple. He placed the ring on the nightstand, before passing out.

****

Anna stretched, cracking her knuckles in the process. Paper work was done. She leaned back in her chair, glancing up at the clock. It was only 2:30. A sly smile appeared on her face as she got up, leaving her desk she was chained to for so long. Looking down the eerily empty hallway, Anna casually walking out of the room with a little skip in her step.

She made her way down to the empty dorm rooms, going to the one the staff used from time to time crash. She tried open the door, but it wouldn’t budge, so she knocked. 

A playful voice called back from the other side.

“Who is it?”

Anna gave a smile, trying hard not to lose it.

“Your one and only.”

The voice behind the door, let out a laugh.

“Sorry, never heard of you.... What’s the magic word?”

Anna placed her hands behind her, rocking back and forth on her heals.

“It wouldn’t happen to be “wanna have a quickie?”?”

The door quickly opened up, a large purple hand reached out and grabbed Anna by her jacket and pulling her in. A giggle fit attacked Anna in the action and the door closed behind her, leaving the hallway empty once again. 

***

Thace leaned on Anna, the look of disappointment on his face as she zipped up her jacket.

“You are just going to leave me here alone, aren't you?”

Anna nodded, walking backwards and forcing Thace to stand up tall. The alien frowned, grabbing his ring to look human again. 

“So the guy you are going to meet is Robert McClain. This is his last year here before he retires. He’s the Headmaster’s old wartime friend, so it’s best you kiss ass.”

Thace shrugged, his human body giving Anna the most childish smile she’s ever seen on him.

“Come on Anna, you should know this already. I have a hidden charm of being myself and winning people over.”

Anna rolled her eyes at that, scoffing. Thace was not wrong. He was getting everything paid for by someone else. Free clothes, free food. Anna couldn't imagine what else he’d be getting for free.

“You got that right...Must be because you are not human and pull some strange chemical reaction out of us?” 

Anna turned around, pulling Thace into a hug and giving him a kiss. Thace hummed into it as well, before the sound of an alarm ruined it. 

“I have to go now, don’t I?”

Anna nodded.

“It’s not going to be that bad. Now come on…”

The woman pulled him out of the room. He was not thrilled with his uniform at all. It was not fashionable. 

Anna couldn’t help but giggle. She had high hope for Thace, even if he looked like a fish out of water.

The two slowered their walk, when they saw an old man mopping the floor in silence. He was dancing to some music, keeping active. The man turned around, spinning, but stopping mid-spin when he saw the two love birds. He took his headphones off and gave a kindly smile. The music playing was catchy.

“Hello Ms. Kogane….and you must be Thace? It’s nice to meet you!”

The old man reached his hand out and Thace reached for it, only to grab empty air. The old man let out a bellowing laugh as he pulled his hand away, leaving Thace to stick out his lip and cross his arms. Anna covered her lips, holding back a laugh. 

“Bob, I asked you to be nice…”

Thace blinked at the name “Bob”. He thought the old man’s name was Robert.

“How do you get Bob from Robert?”

Anna covered her eyes with her free hand, sighing heavily as she saw Bob light up at Thace’s question.

“Like with how you get Dick from Richard. You ask nicely…”

Anna let her hands fall to her sides as she rolled her eyes.

“Oh my god…Bob….”

Thace was at a loss.

“What? What’s this got to do with Richard?”

The look on Bob’s face was priceless, before Anna put her foot down and pointed her finger at him.

“Bob, no. Don’t you dare teach him your perverted antics. You have grandchildren, you should not be like this.”

Bob gave Anna a straight face, before rubbing the mop stick in a lewd manner. It caused Anna to turn beat red. Thace on the other hand, was none-the-wiser.

“Says the young lady whose password is “wanna have a quickie.””

Thace got that comment and smiled. He understood this and he knew now what they were going on about. He moved his body away from Anna and motioned at her.

“You honestly think I’d pass her up when she’s offering?”

The look Anna gave him was that of a warth he didn’t know was possible, but the moment he said that, Bob reached his hand out again and grabbed Thace’s, shaking it.

“Thank you for being so brave. I knew all Anna needed as a good man with power to tame the tiger.”

Anna raised her hands up, holding back from strangling the old man.

“I’m standing right here.”

The woman gave up, as the two men went from zero to 60 in shit talk. Bob went back to his mop and leaned on it.

“Sorry Ms. Kogane. I’m just playing. Don’t worry. Now if you don’t mind, I like to do my rounds. Thace, are you ready?”

Thace nodded, saluting the man before him. Bob let his shoulder relax, seeing Thace do that. Anna let her anger dispense and smiled. Thace was right, he had some gift of getting people to like him, no matter the person.

She walked up on her toes and placed a kiss on Thace’s cheek, before turning to leave the men to go to work.

“I love you. I’ll pick you up tonight at 11!”

Thace turned around waving goodbye to Anna and watching her leave.

“Love you too…” 

Bob smiled, enjoying the scene play out in front of him.

“Ah, young love…”

Thace turned around, looking everywhere in the hallway.

“Okay, so what do we do now.”

Bob let out a hearty laugh. It was almost dark and cynical. Thace feared for his life for but a moment. 

“Now my boy, we work!”

*** 

Thace was huffing and puffing. Bob was out pacing him, out working him and out everything him. The old man wasn’t as old as he looked. 

“How in the hell do you do this everyday?”

Bob let out a laugh as he sat down on a table.

“It’s honestly not that bad. It's just the end of the year cleaning. Normally it's mellow. It just happens to be the end of the school year and just more rooms to clean. Now come boy, take a break.”

Thace took him up on that offer. He put the garbage down and quickly jogged over, eager for the break.

“So Bob, this is your last year here huh?”

Bob gave a tired smile. He drank the coffee he had in hand.

“Yeah...I’m going to miss it. I don’t want to leave, but I must.”

Thace blinked, a bit worried. His eyes questioning the older man he sat next to.

“Why? I’m not forcing you out of a job am I?”

Bob quickly waved his hands, reassuring the younger man.

“No, nothing like that. It’s for my and my wife’s health. The weather just gets too hot here for us and the winters are just too cold.”

Thace relaxed, happy to know he wasn’t causing this good man to lose something he like. But he questioned the man again, with the weather. 

“How hot does it get here? And how cold? I’ve only been here since March…”

The look Bob gave Thace was that of disbelief.

“Boy, you think this weather is hot, wait till this coming month. And the cold, oh the snow…I will not miss that, but by poor grandkids won’t be able to play in it this year…”

Thace was going to question about snow, but he was more interested in the grandkids. 

“So, you are a grandpa huh? How many?”

The old man’s eyes almost turned into the brightest stars Thace had ever seen. The old perverted man pulled out his thick wallet and opened it up. Thace watched as pictures fell out, showing Bob when he was younger, with a woman and two little girls. He pulled it out and showed Thace.

“This is Mary! My wife, and these two little girls are my daughters. The older one is Lorraine and the younger one is Tara.”

Bob pulled out another picture. What looked like his oldest, stood next to a man. The joy and love on their face made Thace wanted to have more pictures with him and Anna.

“This is Lori’s wedding day with her husband, Marcos.”

A deep frown was all over his face. Thace just listened in silence, wanting Bob to continue.

“I wasn’t too happy that she married the guy at first. I thought it was a bad match, so I didn’t go to their wedding. I was being stubborn because my baby girl married a guy I didn’t deem worthy of her…” 

Thace watched as the frown changed into a huge smile. He rested on his knuckles, watching as the past come back to the old man.

“So what happened that got him to like you?”

The old man laughed, letting tears dotted his eyes.

“He kicked my ass. He told me I was being a jerk and told me to respect Lori’s choice. I forgot to do that...and on that day, he told me that she was with child and well...after that, any hate I had for the boy, was gone. Even if the wedding was 10 years ago, I still feel guilty not being able to walk her down the aisle.”

Thace was making a mental note to look up earth weddings. There were things similar in his home world. Where one took a partner and it would be for life. That part did confused Thace to no end with humans. How they can go from one partner to another and move on if need be, or stay with one person or be alone.

Bob continued, a smile on his face again. He pulled out another picture, it was Tara and she looked a little wild.

“My youngest one here...Tara...she’s something else. She’s a good girl. Let’s just say, I don’t need to worry about her getting pregnant.”

Thace blinked, not sure why he would say something like that.

“Why do you not need to worry?”

Bob pulled out another picture, giving a heavy sigh. Tara was with another girl, licking whipped cream off of her face.

“Tara is a lesbian. I don’t mind, it's just...I don’t trust that woman she’s….shady.. I’m trying not to jump to conclusions like I did with Marco... but...father’s intuition….”

Thace didn’t understand the “father's intuition” part, because he wasn’t a father. But he knew about shady people. Thace wasn’t going to pry into that. He just kept listening, looking at the man’s photos. 

Bob pulled another picture out. It was Lori and Marco again. In their hands, were two babies. One in pink, one in blue. The look of joy on their face, put Thace in awe. The babies were so small, nothing like baby Takashi.

“They had twins. Can you believe it? The little girl was born first. She is named Caelia. The little boy, is Merlin.”

Thace gave a smile. He remembered those names from a book he had read when he was held up at Anna’s shack.

“Your grand kids are named after King Arthur characters?”

The old man smiled, thrilled that Thace knew about those characters.

“Those two love birds are really into the King Arthur lore. Every year they throw a Medieval theme.”

It wasn’t long before Bob pulled out another picture. It was of the happy family. Marco and Lori stood proud in elegant clothing. Their twins, one was dressed as a fairy and the other a wizard. 

“This one was from last year, when they were 8. They will be 9 this year in July…”

The joy was startled out of Bob, as a beeping noise went off. Thace frowned, not liking the idea of having to go back to work after hearing such a wonderful story from Bob.

“Thank you for telling me and showing me. It’s very nice to have a big family like that.”

Bob got up, putting his pictures away.

“What about you Thace? Do you have any family members back at home?”

Thace sighed, not sure what to say. He started to scratch the back of his head, looking lost. 

“It’s complicated. My mom’s still alive. Dad’s a dicta...a dick. From him, I have half siblings...but we don’t really get along.”

He did not expect a pat on his shoulder from the older man.

“If you don’t want to talk about it, I understand. Just know this. I’m glad you are here and if you need a father figure, I don’t mind taking you under my wing.”

Thace smiled, glad to have Bob’s ear.

“Awe, Thanks Bob…”

The old man laugh, started kicking at the ground.

“It’s rather strange...I normally don’t open up around people like this...Like, please don’t take this the wrong way, but you remind me of my cat. So easy to talk too…”

Thace narrowed his eyes, hearing about the cat comment. He remembered Sam telling him the same thing.

“Glad to be so easily to talk to…”

Thace shrugged, not sure how to answer to that. Bob back to work, telling Thace what he needed to do next.

***

Anna sat on her hovercraft. The warm night was almost too much for her to wear her red leather jacket, but she was trying to match with her cute outfit. She grinned when she saw Thace slowly walk out of the Garrison front door. He raised his arms up like a zombie and stumbled, landing hard onto the machine. 

Anna giggled, feeling somewhat sorry for her boyfriend's current state.

“What did he do to you?”

Thace looked up, the fear in his eyes.

“He made me clean the bathrooms. Human’s are so dirty…”

Anna patted Thace’s head, understanding all too well.

“Come now, let's go home. Tuck you into bed. Once Sunday is over, we can head back out to the house…”

Thace liked the sound of that. He pushed himself up and dragged on leg over the machine, before sitting. He rested his head on Anna’s back and closed his eyes, letting his arms wrap around her. Anna started humming, as she heard Thace start to snore.

With a sigh, she switched on her hovercraft and slowly drove back to the apartment. Anna glanced back, loving the warm weight on her back. She didn’t mind picking him up from work, but she knew Thace needed to have his own hovercraft so it wouldn’t be a constant thing.

With one last sleep breath, she moved her craft a little faster to get home quicker. Tomorrow was going to be a really busy and fun day.


	28. Lift off and Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Misson to Mars goes off without a hitch.
> 
> Thace watched and some how, feels empyt from the sight of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood will be in this

Sunday--

“Oi, YUKI!”

Thace called out as he ran up to the Japanese man. Baby Shiro in his hands. Yuki smiled, as the youth greeted him.

“Thace, good to see you. And congratulations on the job!”

Thace relaxed, catching his breath. 

“Thank you. And for you and Takashi, it’s amazing that Terry gets to go to Mars. I can’t imagine what it’s like in space!”

Thace smiled, pulling that lie out like it was nothing. If anything, Thace wanted to share the Galran technology, but knew better not too. It would bring much unwanted attention.

In Yuki’s pocket, his cellphone rang. In a frantic rush, he handed over the baby to Thace, who gladly took the little boy and started blowing raspberries on his face. Takashi giggled as his father chatted away in a language neither understood. Once he was done, he turned his attention back towards the baby.

“Well, we need to get going to Stage 1. It will be the last time I’ll get to hug Terry for almost 4 months.”

Thace handed the giggling boy back, giving a heavy sigh.

“I’m only welcomed at Stage 5. I won’t be able to say good bye.”

Yuki perked up, bouncing his boy and patting him on the back.

“I’ll let Terry know. She’ll be thrilled to know that you said that. I’ll see you later after Launch!”

Thace nodded, waving goodbye to the small family before being pulled away by Bob to go do some more work around the Academy.

***

Anna watched from Stage 2 command deck. The Space Ship, called New Horizon, was prepped and ready. She glanced at her checklist again, making sure nothing was out of place or missing. 

“Anna, you're needed at the connection center. Terry wants you.”

Anna snapped her head up, looking at Richard as he walked his way passed her, grabbing the checklist and softly kicking her butt towards the door. Anna frowned, but let that action go, knowing full well what that “swift kick in the ass” was about.

“Thanks, DICK.”

Richard let out a hearty laugh.

“There she is…”

Anna rolled her eyes as he made her way out of the room in a hurry, the connection center wasn’t far, but there was a time limit she had to make. Dodging the people in her way was more problematic than she thought it would be.

When her eyes landed on Terry, she ran up and smiled at her.

“Well, ready to take off?”

Terry rested her hands on her hips, before sighing.

“Is this how you see of an old friend? Give me a hug girl!”

Terry went in and hugged Anna tight. Anna squeaked from the pressure, leaving Terry to chuckle. 

“Alright, Alright, you got your hug. Now way don’t you go say goodbye to your family?” 

Terry patted Anna’s cheek. 

“I am silly. While I’m away, keep Yuki out of gambling. Make sure Takashi is getting his food properly. Please babysit him some time, if you can’t, get Thace to do it.”

Terry started to walk away, Anna followed. With joy, Anna saw three students join in, excited for their first mission to Mars, behind them, walked two other Instructors, Terry’s co pilot and mechanic. 

“You think you’ll be able to handle those three? One used to be my student and she can be such a handful…”

The “said” student let out a remark.

“Ms. Kogane! I’m not the same as I used to be…”

Her fellow classmates let out playful laughs, letting Anna know full too well she was lying.

Anna liked this. She like the playful banter among the staff and students. Terry rested her hand on Anna’s, grabbing it as they got close to the next door, one Anna didn’t have access too.

“When I get back, let’s hang out like we used to…”

Anna raised an eyebrow, a sly smile on her face.

“Just like we used too? Getting drunk, making out…ouch...”

Terry squeezed Anna’s hand a little too tight to shut her up.

“You know what I mean. Besides, I got Yuki. You have Thace. I swear girl, hang on to him. He’s a good one.”

Anna nodded, giving a slight blush.

“He’s really out of this world…”

Terry let go of Anna’s hand, walking through the door and waving good bye.

“I’ll see you in 24 hours on the com when we make it to the moon base. See you later Anna!”

Anna stepped to the side, raising her hand in respect for the other two Instructors and three students. Joy was written all over her face.

“God Speed. May you all reach for the Stars!”

The Student’s saluted back, nodding. Anna watched them leave, before the door closed behind them.

***

Bob pulled Thace along, taking him to a spot that was rather empty, save for a few students. The old man took a seat and rested. His a heavy sigh, he looked up from where he was at. Thace followed the man's gaze, to see a rather impressive looking ship, be it outdated by Thace’s standards. 

“That’s the New Horizons. We can watch here on the lower level. I mean, we could go up to the higher levels to watch the launch, but you don’t get the feel of her.”

Thace smiled, not sure what Bob was going on about. It was just a ship, taking off from Earth, going to another place called Mars. Something real “neat”. Thace had to step back, he had to remember that Earth wasn’t as advanced as his race was. So something like this, must have been exciting to humans. 

Thace couldn’t remember feeling any joy when he went world jumping. He just saw a job, a mission that needed to be done for Zarkon. There was no joy.

Thace took a seat, just looking lost in thought. He was grateful Bob was preoccupied with something else at the moment, because Thace was starting to feel weird. No in the sense of being sick, but something more, something deep. He felt it coming weeks ago, but now, the feeling was heavy, more prominent and he couldn’t place the feeling for the word he had swimming in his mind. 

Here before him, was a ship, made for space exploration. It was a program based on peace and the advancement of the human race. The joy people had. The love.

Anna crossed his mind in that moment. Somewhere Anna was doing her job, taking part in this event. He couldn’t help but wonder how she felt. He had saw her in the morning. Happy, giggling. Reaching her hands to the sky like a child would for a toy. 

Thace looked up at the ship, his purple eyes scanning its surface. 

And for once, he was lost without a thought in his head.

***

Anna watched from her station, her ears picking up on a count down. 

“Five.”

The image before her on the screen, showed the six seated in their chairs. Backs stiff, heads firmly placed.

“Four.”

Silence seemed to grow, save for the roar of the engine. A loud pitch grew.

“Three.”

The ground shook. Making one feel like the world could have split open. 

“Two.” 

Anna held her breath.

“One.”

***

The magic number. The New Horizon shot off into the sky. Thace couldn’t help but let his own eyes light up as the noise overtook him. The shaking of the ground, matching with that of the shaking of his body. As the smoke cleared, blue sky could be see again. The Space was empty.

And so was Thace. 

He took a deep breath, calming himself so not to lose it. He could make it till the end of the day. He could.

Bob stood up, breaking Thace away from his silent thoughts. 

“Come. Lets finish up. The nightshift can clean up the after party.”

Thace nodded, not sure of what else to say.

“Aren't we the nightshift?”

Bob laughed, wondering about the boy at times.

“You don’t work everyday. Let's get this done and over with, I want to go home.” 

Thace nodded, liking the idea of home.

Home away from the city. Home, where the sand gets in his toes and in his hair and in his mouth. It was a place he didn’t think he could miss.

***

Anna and Richard walked down the hall, talking about the launch and how everything went smoothly. The hallways were full of people, their voices echoing, being loss to the masses. 

The two Instructors waved good bye, breaking off into two different directions.

****

The drive home, was silent and Anna didn’t know why. She was so full of joy when she saw Thace. Just the moment she saw him, she knew something was off. The smile he gave her, was forced. His human complexion, looked paled beyond what was normal for anyone. His eyes didn’t hold the energy he normally had.

The paved road, turned to gravel, turned to dirt. All Thace did, was just wrap his arms around her and rested is forehead down on the middle of her back. Anna was worried Thace may have gotten another cold. She hoped it wasn’t serious, that the medication at home in the shack was enough to make him get better.

It wasn’t until Anna got closer to home, did Thace lift his head up and let his human guise fade away. He moved and rested his chin and Anna’s shoulder. He sounded tired. No, he sounded depressed.

“I thought we’d never see this place again. I hope the tree still alive…”

Anna slowed down, leaning back and letting Thace drape himself over her more.

“I’m sure the tree is fine. I put a water timer on it…”

Thace pulled away, leaning back in the seat and glanced up at the setting sky. His eyes fell upon the ship, shining bright in the dusk atmosphere. The feeling he had was back, this time crawling up this throat. His breathing had quickened. Anna could feel his heart beat faster. She could hear his breathing, could hear the panic in his voice.

“Thace?”

Anna’s face fell into shock as Thace fell backwards, off the hovercraft into the dusty ground. Anna quickly turned the machine around and setting it down before jumping off it and running to him.

Thace was scratching at his throat, his hands clawing. Anna placed her hands around his wrists, pulling down on them and trying to keep his hands away. Fear was all over her face as she fought back the tears.

“Thace. Look at me THACE!”

The Human forced the Galran to look at her. She held her face close to his, breathing in and out.

“Thace, breath with me. Please Thace, you have to breath.”

Anna looked around, she knew there was no one to help her. The last time Anna dragged Thace, she did so rather hastily because she didn’t know him. But now, this was different, because this time she did know him. She loved him. She feared for him.

Thace rested his bloody hands on Anna’s face, marking her face. He was trying to breath, but he found it harder and harder with each breath.

Anna looked back at Thace, her own heart going a thousand miles per minute in her head as it pounded. She swallowed her fear and started talking to him.

“Thace, I need you to work with me here. I’m going to get the craft. I’m going to need you get yourself back on there. I will get you home….I can take care of you there…”

Thace nodded, letting his hands down, forcing his breath. Anna got up, running back to her hovercraft and turned it on. The dust scattered everywhere, as she moved the craft over. She jumped off the craft, helping Thace up. His long body was hard to move, like last time, but for some reason, Thace seemed lighter. Or, Anna hoped, she had gotten stronger with the rush to her system.

She placed him in front of her, she reached across and grabbed the steering. She quickly turned the craft around and made her way back home in a rush. Thace’s body slumped over, his ragged breathing, was now shallow. 

After that, everything else seemed like a blur. Anna didn’t remember turning off the craft. Anna couldn’t remember how she got Thace inside the house, let alone on the bed. All she remembered was grabbing a med kit, holding Thace down as he thrashed, being tossed to the ground. 

All she could remember was the screams that escaped the Galran’s body. It was painful, it was lonely, it was something she never wanted to hear again. Something Anna herself once had a long time ago.

It was the sound of guilt.


	29. Guilt and Pills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna seeks someone who might now how to help Thace.
> 
> Thace is getting lost in his inner monster.

Anna sat on the ground near the bed she had placed Thace on. He had calmed. His breathing had evened out. Her arms wrapped around her legs, covered in dry, purple blood. Her tired eyes, mixed fill of worry and relief.

With a shaky breath, she pushed herself up. Her gaze fell onto the bed. Thace’s neck was still slightly bleeding. The bandage she put around it, was only temporary and she knew she had to change it again soon. 

Thace’s breathing may have been even, but his face was twisted in pain, fear and guilt. Anna couldn’t help but wonder what happened, what brought about this in Thace. She sat down on the bed, her hands brushing the messy hair away from his eyes. She didn’t know what was going on with him and it scared her. It scared her that he wasn’t waking up.

How was she, a human, to really care for a Galra in Thace’s condition. 

And that’s when it clicked with Anna. She knew someone who could help her. 

Aysu.

Anna lifted herself off the bed, grabbing some fresh blankets and resting them on top of Thace. With one last kiss to his head, she made her way towards the door. With one last look, she rested her heavy eyes on the man she loved.

“I’ll be back. Please wait for me…”

Anna shut the door, her fears being locked away. Her eyes narrowed when the sunrise started to break the horizon. She ran towards her hovercraft, turned it on, moved it around and she went down a familiar path. 

Anna gunned it, not wanting to waste any more time and leave Thace alone.

****

Thace tossed and turned. Sweat beaded down his body as another scream escaped him. His large hands, clawed into the mattress, leaving it torn and slashed. His throat was raw, it felt like he was choking, it felt like he couldn’t breath. 

The Galra’s yellow eyes shot open, he looked around the dark room in a frantic daze. He tried pushing himself up, but he found he didn’t have the strength too. He tried calling out to Anna, but his voice had failed him. Raw from his bouts of screaming. 

In his attempts to do anything, his vision would go out on him. Bright spots would flash and his whole world would just faze in and out of the black and white spectrum. He started to panic again. His heart was racing, his ears ringing, his body shaking. 

Memories came rushing in. Memoires he didn’t want to remember. What he had done, what could not be forgiving. 

His mind was going crazy. Thace was alone. He wanted Anna and she wasn’t here. 

Thace feared, for a moment, about what Anna would think. How she would react, when she found out about his outburst. With that thought in mind, Thace lost all will to keep aware and awake. 

His mind fell, as did his heart to the ever growing emptiness that was eating away at him.

*****

Anna jumped off her hovercraft, walking over to the edge of a cliff face. She took a rope that Anna had placed there months ago, checking to see if the cave would reactivate. Anna had hoped there was enough quintessence to grant her an opening.

She lowered the rope, climbing down until she made the ledge with bush. She brushed her hands over the faint carving the a blue being. With tears welling up in her eyes, Anna punched the wall.

It didn’t react. It stayed the same like last time. She leaned into the rock, breathing in the dusty surface. With a few counts, she pushed herself away. 

She placed her hand back on the symbol. She left her hand their, closing her eyes, she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. When she opened her eyes again, she felt something draw from her fingertips. The mark before her, started to glow. With raised eyes, Anna gave a hopeful smile. 

It wasn’t long, before the wall faded away, leaving it open. Anna ran in, finding it wasn’t like the cave entrance she entered once what seemed like forever ago now. It was a hallway, one similar to the room Anna was in when Aysu took her, one that looked similar to that of the healing pod. 

Anna ran down the hallway, looking for her blood ancestor. With a mighty called she yelled.

“Asyu! Please I need your help!”

Anna stopped when she got into a large room. The tall Atlean/Galran hybrid seemed startled by her presence. More so when she saw what shape her human great granddaughter was in. Panicked and covered in Galran blood.

“My child! Has the Galra harmed you?”

The rage that came over Anna’s face, made Asyu know that was the wrong question to ask. Anna let it blow over, making her way over to the strange looking Alien. She reached her hands out and rested in on the older woman’s arm.

“Please. Thace needs help.”

Aysu rested a hand on Anna’s face, wiping away the tears that fell down her puffy cheeks. Anna’s crazy black hair, stuck to her face, sweat and dust caking her body. 

“Tell me child, what has happened. I can see what I can do to help….”

Anna’s eyes lit up as she moved closer. Anna explained the best she could, as she herself wasn’t sure what was going on. Aysu listened, with understanding it all, letting Anna’s desperate pleas to help reach down into her heart.

Asyu moved away from Anna, who followed close behind her.

“What is it? Please tell me…”

Asyu changed the room they were in, into one Anna hadn’t been to before. The human looked around, seeing things she didn’t understand, things that looked for to advanced for her. The alien woman made her way to a cabinet and opened it up, looking for something.

“You already know the answer to that my child. It’s guilt….Galra’s do not handle guilt well...It can drive them mad...even to death….”

Anna’s eyes started to well up at the thought of that.

“What do you mean death? How can guilt do something like that? What can I do to take it away…”

Asyu pulled out a bottle of pills and handed it to Anna. Anna took it, not knowing what it said. She gave a hopeful look as Asyu continued. 

“Human’s can express their guilt openly, freely. Human’s can choose to live or to die, to move or to stay. Galra, their guilt is built up. They can feel slight pangs of it, but it’s not as strong as your kind. Just, there are moments, when the guilt becomes too much, when a Galra realizes that which they fight for wasn’t true, they break. I’ve seen it before….with Zarkon.”

Anna could care less about Zarkon. She wanted to know what these pills did. 

“What are these?”

Asyu waved her hand again, changing the room back to the hallway that lead out to the exit. Anna looked out to see the opening with joy in her heart.

“Those pills….will help Thace’s mind….but I must warn you…. if Thace’s guilt doesn't kill him, it will break him. If it breaks him, he won’t be the Galra you know now. He won’t see life as life. He will see it as something for the taking…”

Anna nodded, getting ready to leave, but Asyu’s hand stopped her. The woman handed her great granddaughter a container that glowed a warm blue.

“What’s this?”

Asyu smiled, looking at it with a lofty smile.

“It’s quintessence in its strongest form. This can heal physical wounds without the need of a healing pod…..I wish you luck...and please be careful, he can lash out at you…” 

Anna pulled the container towards her chest, nodding. She turned her back towards the woman and ran. She made her wait to the exit, the cave wall once again faded back. Anna swallowed hard, looking up the rope she knew she had to climb.

She pulled at her shirt, lifting it up so she could put the pills in her bra. The container that radiated warm, she placed in her front pocket. 

With one last huff, she pulled herself up the rope, with only Thace on her mind.

*****

Thace held his head. He didn’t know where he was. He couldn’t place his location. He got up, his eyes darkened as he saw, what he thought was a door, open. A woman he did not recognized looked happy to see him as she turned on the light, but her joy quickly turned to fear as he lunged towards her.

Anna quickly jumped out of Thace’s way, his claws slicing her hair. She rolled, catching herself and steadying herself on the wall. She watched as Thace recovered, turning his hard gaze towards her. Anna felt fear. She was afraid she was too late.

“Thace. It’s me. Anna…”

Anna held her hand to her chest, she pulled her body close, trying to look as small as possible. She watched as Thace flexed his hand, the bones in it cracked. Anna pushed herself as far back as she could into the wall, as Thace made his way over. 

“Thace...I’m right here...I…”

Anna froze as Thace charged her. She froze because she could not believe this was happening. She closed her eyes, ready for an impact she knew would hurt and could be deadly.

Thace pulled his hand back, smashing it into the wall next to Anna’s small head, cracking the wall behind her. His eyes started to focus as he looked down in horror. He pulled away, falling to his knees and gripping his head.

After a moment, Anna opened her eyes. She saw the damage to the wall, then looked down at Thace, who was still fighting. Anna let out a shaky sigh. 

“Thace...I have something for you…”

Anna let her shaky hands search for the pills Aysu gave her. Thace glared at her, causing Anna to swallow her fear. She knelt down, holding out her hands. She watched as Thace saw the pills. As if on instinct, he grabbed four pills and swallowed them.

Anna didn’t know what to do now. She knew pills had to take time, so she did what she thought was best. She reached out, wrapping her arms around Thace’s head and held him close to her chest.

“I’m here now. You don’t need to worry anymore…”

Anna stiffened when she felt Thace wrap his arms around her, holding her too tight for her human frame, but she endured it. It wasn’t long before Thace’s arms fell away and his large body slumped to the ground. 

Anna fell with him, letting her body lay on the cool ground. She freed her arm, letting her hand dance across Thace’s relaxed face. Tears welled up in Anna’s, knowing how much deadlier the incident could have been.

“I’m here….” Anna pulled Thace into her chest again, letting Thace fall into a deep slumber, lost to Anna’s rhythm. 

For Anna, this was the longest night she had in a long time.


	30. Love is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is....being there for the one you love

His body hurt, that much was given. His body was also cool, almost too cold, save for the warmth that held close to his chest. His yellow eyes, slowly opened, as he glanced down.  
Anna was there, awake in his arms. Her eyes shined bright, as she reached her hands up to cradle his face.

“Hey sleepy. How are you doing?”

Thace was still confused. He couldn’t remember why he was on the ground, nor why Anna was down on the ground with him. He couldn’t understand why Anna looked so tired, yet happy at the same time. The last thing he remembered, was the drive home.

“What happ…” 

Thace swallowed hard. His throat was raw, dry and it pained him to speak. He reached his hands towards his neck, feeling a bandage around it. He looked confused, leaving Anna to close her eyes and think.

“You were not feeling well. You started crying, screaming. You fell off the bike, clawed at your throat. I went to Asyu to help and she gave me pills...It seemed it worked….”

Anna didn’t want to tell Thace that he had charged her, had swung at her. She knew that he didn’t need to know that, he didn’t need any more guilt. 

Thace quickly buried his head into Anna’s neck, as if to hide himself from the world. Anna smiled, taking her hands and resting them on his neck, petting him and calming him.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?”

The way Thace said it, made Anna laugh, causing Thace to relax with her outburst. 

“You didn’t hurt me. But you did scare me...Asyu told me what was going on with you. I had an idea...I just didn’t know how your kind took to guilt tho…”

Thace mumbled “sorry” into her neck, leaving Anna to pat him.

“Don’t be. I should be the one to say sorry. You helped me out so much and I didn’t even noticed you were suffering…”

Thace’s skin went to a darker shade of purple, leaving the Galran to pull away to look at Anna.

“I didn’t know how to tell you...besides...I thought you were already busy with life that I didn’t want you to worry about me…”

Anna pulled at Thace’s hair, causing the Galra to raise his eyebrows. The look Anna gave him was that of annoyance.

“I love you Thace, but there are times you anger me so much. If you are hurting, I want you to tell me, not hold it in. I learned that, the hard way. You taught me to be more open with my emotions. I wish for you to do the same with me….”

Anna placed a kiss on Thace’s forehead, who remained silent. 

“No matter what it is Thace. I won’t judge you. I just need you to talk to me...to trust me…”

Anna pulled away to look at Thace. Her heart stopped. Thace was crying. He was crying silently. The tears didn’t stop, there were no words for him to speak. Anna seemed to know, this is what he needed now. She smiled, kissing away his tears, whispering to him, loving him.

“You don’t have to tell me now. Tell me when you are ready. I’ll be here for you my love.”

Anna didn’t move. She didn’t want to. All she wanted to do was be with the man she loved and that’s what she was going to do. No matter what tomorrow would bring for both of them.


End file.
